THE FATHER OF IT ALL
by cancellationbedammed
Summary: Something new for Jeddie. Still trying to shake out the writers block... Enjoy! Please review. ABC owns the characters
1. Chapter 1

Janet walked through her front door still is complete and utter shock. Her mind was full and her heart was heavy. Reeling was probably the best way to describe it. She never in a million years imagined that she would ever find herself in this predicament. She was filled with conflicted emotions, overwhelming sadness and quiet excitement. She laid her keys and bag down on her hall table and stared at herself in the old gilded mirror that once belonged to her mother. God she was a mess a complete and total mess. Her hair was frizzy because of all the April rain, he cheeks were puffy and tear stained from all the crying she did on the drive home. In vain, she tried to control her hair and wipe the tears off her face. It was times like this that Janet longed for her mother, to be soothed, comforted. To have someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be OK. But that was never going to happen and Janet never felt more hollow and alone. She shuffled to her sofa, wrapping herself in her throw blanket and drifted off in to a restless sleep, hoping, praying she would wake up knowing what she was going to do.

It was dark when Janet heard a loud banging at her front door and the muffled sound of her name being called. She opened it to find Eddie standing there, wet from the pounding rain."Jesus Meadows, thank God. You had us worried to death. Sully was freaking out when you didn't come in for your shift." Eddie walked past her shaking off the rain, calling Sully on his cell. "Sul, its me. She's here, but she looks like shit. I think she is sick. Yeah, Yeah. OK Bye." Eddie closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

Janet looked up at him and she couldn't stop the tears that fell form her eyes.

"Janet, what goes on?" His voice was a whisper.

He had never seen Janet cry before, she was always so strong. He wrapped his arms around her and she slacked against him, sobbing.

"Janet, shhh, its going to be OK..." He held her, gently rubbing her back, rocking her. "Come and sit down...talk to me." his voice was soft and soothing.

"I… have to… leave… the Ridge." She finally got out between sobs. Janet woke up knowing what she was going to do, as hard as it was it was the only decision. Eddie body tightened.

"Wait, leave the Ridge. Why?""Eddie, I..." The tears started to fall again, Janet took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

" I am going to have a baby." Eddie's body tensed, this was not good news.

"Lauche?" Eddie growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Janet mumbled, ashamed not able to look Eddie in the eye.

"Let me guess…he's not going to do the right thing? That son of a..."

"No Eddie, I didn't tell him. I don't want him to know. I mean never, ever. I am going to go back to Providence." Providence was hours away, Eddie thought. His anger for Matt growing.

"Janet, you only have your grandparents there, and they are in a retirement home. You would be all alone." The thought of Janet leaving the Ridge, gave Eddie a sick feeling deep in his belly. She had become one of closest friends over the years and he couldn't imagine the Ridge without her in it. "I know you broke up with him and we were all glad when you did. And God knows Matt is a dick, but the least he could do is pay child support."

"Eddie, no... I broke up with him because..."Janet paused knowing she was about to drop a bomb. She didn't tell Eddie when first it happened two weeks ago, knowing he would seek retribution and he would find it. There had already been enough drama.

"Because why Janet?

""Do you remember that night two weeks ago, the night Sully had the boxing match on and gave me the night off for my safety."

"Yeah, Matt and I got into it."

"What?" This was news to Janet "Why?"

"He was saying some crap about you to his buddies, stuff that he should have kept private." Eddie looked away hoping Janet wouldn't ask for details.

"Why does that not surprise me. I don't want to know do I?" Eddie just shook his head no, grateful for the out "That explained why he was so amped up when he got here. He was drunk, very drunk wanting, well you know. I said no and tried to send him on his way. And he hit me, slapped me right across the face, called me some awful things, we fought and the pushed me around. With his record, I threatened to call the cops, he knows how tight Steve and I are so he left." Eddie stood up, the anger pulsing through him "Eddie calm down, OK. It was weeks ago and it only happened the one time. I went to Hannah's right after it happened, I was really upset. When Ray found out what Matt did to me, he tore out of the house like a mad man. It was bad. Ray is a lot of things, but hitting a woman is a hard limit for him. Matt came to the bar the next day, all beat up trying to be all contrite but I knew it was all crap and I ended it."

"Yeah, we all heard about the fit he threw, busting up stuff in the bar. Sully banned him for life." Eddie growled.

"Ray didn't want me dating Matt in the first place being his buddy he knew what he was really like. He fired him and they don't speak anymore. He is like shunned."

"I didn't know all that, I just figured Matt was laying low, trying to stay away from me and the guys. Why I am just hearing all this now?"

"Well I was embarrassed, and honestly I thought you would beat the crap out of him. Ray already took care of it so…"

"Ray watches out for you, even before he hooked up with Hannah"

"Yeah, I helped him out once a long long time ago and he never forgot it." Eddie wanted to ask what but he knew Janet would never tell him. Silence fell between them, Janet sat there lost in thought.

"He will use this baby against me just because he can, you know that is his way. I can't have him in my life I just won't." Eddie could feel the panic radiating off of Janet

."Janet, how far along are you." Eddies wheels were turning.

"I went to the lady doctor today just for my regular yearly check up and when she said I was pregnant I almost passed out. It's really early on, just a few weeks from what she could tell. I am going to back in a month . But honestly I know the night it happened, on my freaking birthday." Janet wiped away her tears. Matt had taken her to Boston for the night, in attempt to make up for a fight they had had a few days before. She had forgotten to pack her pills, not that she didn't always require him to wear a condom. They were drinking too much, and the condom broke. It was probable he gotten her pregnant that night. "For a second I thought, well I just wont have it. Simple...but Eddie, I just don't think I could go through with it. So all I can do is leave and try and do this on my own."

"Janet, that's crazy... we can just... tell everyone the baby is mine." Eddie blurted out before he was able to think it through.

"Eddie, stop that...is crazy and very very sweet but very very crazy." The more Eddie processed the more he liked the idea "Its a huge commitment." Janet continued "A baby..."

"Well the way I see it." Eddie interrupted "I would be an honorary uncle, so I would be there anyway. This way you get to stay in the Ridge and your kid gets an awesome father."

"Eddie, no one would believe it, you and me come on and Matt and I JUST broke up."

"So we wait, you're only a few weeks along, we can sneak around and let people catch us together, Sully, Hannah, Phil. And then in a month or two we tell everyone, we will just knock 3 weeks off your due date. And the added bonus it will piss Lauche off, he always hate how close we are" Feeling very self satisfied he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on the sofa.

"Eddie you really have no idea what you are saying, you and I are friends, you would have to lie to everyone you know. You couldn't slack off a few years down the line. Phil and Hannah would never let you get away with it. You would have to help raise another man's child, Matt child. I mean with my luck this kid is going to come out looking just like him and then what!"

"Janet this kid is going to look just like you, all blue eyes and curly brown hair." Janet's heart softened for a moment thinking about what her baby would look like. "Everything good about you is going to well out weigh anything bad about Matt, and then you know there is the Latekka factor. If its a boy, well..."

"Eddie, I know you are trying to be a good guy but you know if people think we are dating then you can bring home co-eds on a Friday night. You realize this don't you." Janet was pulling out the big guns to dissuade him. A little air was let out of Eddie's tires, he hadn't thought about that.

"So, we can "break up" after the baby is born, it happens all the time and I can go a few months it fine." he said trying to convince himself.

"Nine Months Eddie, maybe more. If we break up right way you will be hated. Can you go a year no sex?"

"Janet, what do you think I am? I am an adult. I can control myself jeeze... Can you go 12 months no sex is the question?"

"Eddie, look you just offering….Wow…. but you should think this over. I have some time. Just think about it."

"OK Janet, I will think about it."

* * *

Eddie laid in bed that night restless unable to sleep, he weighed it all. Janet was one of his best friends, over the years she had always been there for him. Never judged him or made him feel like crap about how he chose to live his life. She had taken him to the ER tens of times after random sports and landscaping injuries. She always made sure he got home safe after a long night of shots with the boys. She was easy to hang out with, watch a game, eat some wings drink some beers but she also made him do things he wouldn't normally do. Like watch Downton Abbey, something he would never admit to but could always be found at her place on a Sunday when it was on. He thought about how hard it was for her after her mom died in high school. How she came to a new school and a new town all alone and despite some ribbing and a nick name that wouldn't go away she managed her own degree of popularity. Her kindness and personality paving the way. He worried about her alone in Providence with a baby. If she stayed in the Ridge she would have Hannah and Sam, even Ray now that he and Hannah got engaged. Phil and Pizza Girl would always be around to baby sit. Sully always thought of Janet as a daughter, he could be a grandfather. Her family was in the Ridge and she shouldn't to leave it just because of Matt fucking Lauche. Eddie thought about his own family. His father was dead almost five years and his mother would be shocked, but she was in Maine with her new husband so she was really a non-issue. His grandparents were long gone and he was an only child. Which is why his friends were so important to him. He thought about his part in all of this, Janet was right it was a life long commitment. diapers and feeding and tears. Kindergarten and high school and college. In an instant Eddies future flashed before him. He never really saw himself as the kind of guy who would get married and have kids, he liked his freedom too much, but the older he got, and he was reminded everyday that he was getting older, the more he wondered about what came next. The way he saw it, he would be around Janet and the baby anyway, so why not do the right thing and help Janet. She would be a great mother, she was warm and sweet, understanding and kind. She had a way of making you feel special. It could be something as small as remembering your favorite beer or that you hate the smell of lilies because they remind you of your father funeral. The only nagging thought in the back of his head was about the lack of sex he would be having, Janet was right he couldn't be "dating" her and picking up girls at the same time. But he had a lot of sex, more then his fair share. A few months, a year he could take one for the team if it meant Janet got to stay. Now the lying, that was not really his strong suit but if they kept it simple, he was sure he could do it, for the right reasons. Yes he decided he could do this.

Janet could not sleep either, what a roller coaster of a day she had. First findingout she was having a baby, then the thought of moving away from the only home she had really every known. Then there was Eddies misguided but sweet offer to be the father of her baby. To step up and be there for her. She of course could never allow him to do it, throw his life away to help her. But she was touched by his selflessness. But that's just who Eddie was, putting him self aside to help his friends. Letting Phil live with him, year after year, taking care of him. Understanding that Phil was sick and couldn't be pushed to leave the house until he was ready. The way he was always there for Sam, taking him to the movies and the little league. Eddie would make an amazing father, not such a great husband but an amazing father. She was sad that her baby wouldn't every really know what it meant to have a dad, Janet knew that pain all to well her dad leaving when she was just three. Her mother did it alone and Janet resolved herself that she could too. She loved Providence, missed it even. She could be closer to her grandparents and Hannah and Eddie could come and visit. It was only a few hours away. For a brief second, Janet allowed her mind to drift, She and Eddie were waking down October Road pushing a baby carriage, talking to the locals as the passed by. The thought made her feel warm and safe and happy. She quickly pushed it out of her mind and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Meadows. Feeling better?" Sully asked the next morning when she showed up for her shift early.

"Yeah, Sully I am thank you, I am so sorry about yesterday."

"No worries we were slow, It's not like you not to show up. You gave Eddie quite the scare, he thought something happened with all the rain and all. He tore out of here like a bat out of hell"

"Yeah, he's good like that." Janet smiled and Sully just shook his head. Janet got through the lunch rush on her own. It wasn't too bad but she was tired and grateful for the 2:00 lull, two more hours to go and she could get back in her bed.

Eddie came bounding in the door, a huge smile on his face and walked right up to her coming behind the bar, grabbing her by the hand. He pulled her into the door way of the storage room.

"Eddie, what are you doing."

"Well I thought about it, let do this Janet."

"Eddie, no." She pulled her hand out of his.

"Janet, yes. Let me help you." Eddie heard the kitchen door swing open and Sully footsteps coming towards them. With out thinking he pressed his lips to Janet's and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janet resisted for a moment, refusing to kiss him back. Eddie pulled away.

"Help me out here Meadows." He lifted her arms around his neck and pressed his lips to her's again. This time she responded, parting her lips for him. The moment she gave in they both felt a shift. Janet's knees weakened, and Eddie held her tighter. Eddie had kissed many women in his day but it had never felt like this.

"Uh, Um Excuse me." Sully said shocked. They didn't break apart right way. ."Aaaahemmm" Sully cleared his throat.

Eddie forced himself to take his lips off of hers. Janet was embarrassed, and blushed.

"Uh, Sorry Sully, Janet I will see you... later." He flashed her a knowing smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sully..."Janet whispered."Get back to work girly." Sully smiled at her, finally a man worth Janet's time, this was very interesting indeed.

* * *

Janet pulled into her driveway and Eddie was already sitting in her porch waiting for her. "Hey you." She said with a bag from Murph's in hand.

"I got you a sub." He took the bag from her and followed her into the house.

"So?" He asked "Did Sully buy it?" He opened the bag and inhaled deeply. Meatball… Nice he thought to himself.

"Yeah Eddie I think he did." Janet smiled "Are you sure about this, its not too late."

"I have never been more sure of anything. Really Janet." He plopped on her sofa and unwrapped his meatball sub. "Now we need to build a plan, I should stay here for a few nights, let my truck been seen here in the early hours. That will get the rumor mill churning. Tomorrow we should let Phil see you sneaking out of my room and then we have Spring Fling next week, we could go together."

"You have really thought all of this out haven't you?" Janet asked impressed.

"It's all I have been thinking about." Eddie wasn't lying, he barely got any work done at Bet Friend Windows, between thinking about Janet and the baby and Nicky lamenting about Hannah's engagement."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell our friends the truth, they will support us? I mean its hard to lie."

"No, only you and I should know, people have big mouths around here, you cant even tell Hannah. If one person were to slip this would all fall apart and there would be no way to fix it."

"You know there is going to be some... blowback... you and me together."

"Why?" He asked with his mouth full of meaty, tomato awesomeness.

"Well you are you and I am me." He gave her a look still not understanding.

"Eddie, you are known far and wide for banging hot, tall thin girls and I am none of those things."

"Janet, shut up. You are pretty and smart and loved by all including me, people are not going to be that shocked. And if they are its that you are dating me, I remember when you showed up at the Rowans BBQ with Matt and people lost their minds." Janet cringed

"He was a huge mistake, HUGE. His mom had just died and he was all sad and sweet and I fell for it. He had been trying to get me into bed since 12th grade and I freaking fell for it at twenty eight. Can you imagine how stupid I was. I feel like I wasted five months of my life. I mean he treated me like crap, the sex was... unfulfilling to say the least"

Eddie smirked"Unfulfilling huh? Why does that not surprise me?" Eddie chuckled.

"In the beginning he seems so different, and he could wrap me around his finger so quick I didn't even know he was doing it until it was done."

"We all make mistakes, and he like Ray can manipulate with the best of him. At least it is over now and he is part of your past"

"Yeah." but Janet knew it was only just beginning. "I am going to go take a shower and wash the bar off of me. I will be back in a few."

Eddie kicked off his work boots, putting his feet up on the ottoman, turning on the TV and happily enjoying his sub and beer. Janet's place was so nice and warm and homey. Cozy. Nothing like the den of slack that he and Phil lived in. It was a nice place to hang out and relax and a great place for a baby. An hour later Janet emerged from the bedroom, in sweats and a t-shirt, her hair was wet and piled on the top of her head. She sat on the sofa and pulled her sub from the bag.

"Feel better?" he asked looking her over. She looked so young, like she did when then were kids. He had an urge to kiss her again, but quickly squashed it.

"Much. Are you staying tonight?"

"I was going to is that ok?"

"Yeah its fine, I figured you would want to take a shower too, I left a towel and some boxers and a t-shirt in the bathroom."

"And why do you have boxers just lying around your house?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrows.

"I sleep in them in the summer, jerk. You stink go take a shower." Janet laughed "Bring your stuff out and I will throw it in the washer machine for tomorrow."

"Here you can have it now." Eddie took off his flannel and T-shirt and unbuckled his belt.

"Jesus Eddie have you no shame?" Janet asked looking at his near perfect abs, a small jolt running through her.

"Nope not a drop." He took off his Jeans. "Avert your eyes if you don't want me to show you what I got."

Janet put a pillow in front of her face holding it there until she heard the bathroom door shut. She gathered up his things and threw them in to the washer when she heard her door bell ring.

"Hey Janet." Hannah chirped as she walked through the front door "Wanna go get a drink, I need to talk. Something has happened and I don't know what to do"

"Uh, Hannah I am kind of busy right now is everything ok?"

"Well, no I mean yes but no. I need your advice..."

"Janet, do you have a shampoo that doesn't smell like a freaking garden? "Eddie yelled out from the bathroom, he had heard the doorbell and Hannah's voice. He knew this would be a perfect time for her to "find" them together. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the living room. "Seriously baby, I need to bring some of my stuff here..."

"Eddie!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Oh, Uh. Hey Hannah..." Eddie said sheepishly, pretending to be embarrassed but flexing for his audience. Janet's face dropped, she knew what he was doing and had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Um, Hannah now is not the best time."

"Yeah, I can see that, um what the hell is going on here?"

"I think I am going to head back to the shower J."

"I think that's a great idea Eddie." Janet smiled at him and he winked.

"Janet Edith Meadows, what is going on here!"

"Eddie and I have been seeing each other."

"For how long?"

"A few days after I broke up with Matt."

"Shut up, so this was brewing when you were with Matt?"

"Maybe, I don't know Hannah its all very new and I would appreciate if you would keep your mouth shut, seriously. Ray and Eddie don't get along and the less Matt knows right now the better...I don't want any drama."

"Janet you are blowing my mind right now, My mind is blown. I mean we all would talk about you two getting together but now that its happening."

"Wait, hold up. Who talks about us getting together?""Um, me, Nick, Owen, Ikey, Pizza Girl, Allison, Sully, Wally from the deli, Murph, the Commander, Ronnie... do you want me to go on?"

Now it was Janet's turn to be mind blown and Eddies too, listening from behind the door. "This is so exciting, I am so happy for you both!" Hannah gave Janet a huge hug. "Can we do coffee tomorrow, I need your help."

"Yes, sure, come by in the morning, Eddie leaves around nine." Hannah smiled at her before turning to leave.

Janet closed the door, her pulse racing, they were in it now. No turning back. Janet couldn't believe that people talked about her and Eddie, being together. She and Eddie were friends, good friends but she never thought about him romantically. Ok, she thought he was beautiful, and sweet but he was also a womanizer and a first class jerk. The idea of them together as a real couple was laughable. Kissing him today, she felt alive. It was something she had never quite experienced before. Her hormones were all out of whack, her mind drifting to kissing Eddie again. She heard the shower turn on, relieved that she would have a few Eddie free moments to get herself together.

Eddie was pleased with himself, his plan was working perfectly. Hannah coming over tonight, was divine intervention. She couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life. Well she was able to keep one secret but that was to save her own hide. Eddie knew that Allison was already getting a phone call from Hannah about what just transpired. And he was due for an interrogation from Owen come morning. Eddie jumped into the hot shower, thinking about what Hannah said. He wondered if it was true, were people really talking about he and Janet getting together. If he thought about it, from an outsider it made sense, they were close, they hung out a lot. She didn't take any of his crap. She didn't look like his usual type, She was shorter, petite even, chubby, no curvy but he had always thought she was beautiful. In that sweet girl next door, breath of fresh air kind of way. Kissing her today also threw him for a loop, he didn't really want to stop. The most erotic thoughts crossed his mind and he lowered the temperature of the water. Jesus, this is Janet your friend. She is having a baby, get your mind out of the gutter.

He emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later and stood over Janet, who was enjoying a bowl of ice cream."There is a bowl in the freezer waiting for you." She smiled at him as she watched him make his way to her kitchen, her eyes lingering on his butt. Damn it hormones.

He sat next to her, and shoved a large spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"So that worked well?" She asked him between the spoonfuls

"Yes it did, I am sure half the Ridge has been alerted by now." Janet laughed

"She is not that bad, I mean Allison knows for sure and maybe Pizza Girl. Or maybe she will surprise us and keep her mouth shut. Once Ray finds out you are in for it."

"Ray I can handle."

"Don't be so sure, he is still creased about that Brenda chick from back in the day."

"Like I said I can handle Big Cat. So phase two. Tomorrow I will sneak you into my place and we can let Phil catch you leaving in the morning."

"You are enjoying all the ... subterfuge... aren't you?"

"A little, maybe. You're not? Come on the look on Hannah's face tonight..."

"Priceless."

Eddie polished of his bowl of ice cream, and leaned back on the sofa, resting his arm on the back pillow behind Janet's head.

"So what are we watching Meadows?" Janet put her bowl on the table on top of Eddies and curled her legs up under her.

"Dude, its Tuesday. Glee is on." Eddie grumbled, but secretly enjoyed the show. "Shut it you know you love it."

"Well, there are girls un cheerleading uniforms and knee socks, so..."

"Whatever creepy old man, you hum along."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do there is humming and head bobbing and once an ass wiggle."

"Whatever shut up its starting."

* * *

They were halfway though the evening news, when Janet started to yawn. "I am done with this day, I am going to head in. Try not to wake me when Sports Center is over ok." Eddie assumed he would be sleeping on the couch, sure it was small but he could deal for one night, he looked at her blankly. "Eddie, you cant sleep on this sofa, and it looks like you will be spending the night here more often then not. So its fine, I have a big bed. When I clean out the office to make the nursery we can put a pull out for you in there but for right now, there is room in my bed."

"Um, ok." Eddie was nervous, and he couldn't figure out why, all the thoughts he had in the shower were coming back to haunt him.

"Ok, try not to wake me up, and there are extra toothbrushes in the second drawer of my vanity. Night... And Eddie..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..." She leaned down and gently kissed him on the forehead.

An hour later Eddie stood in Janet's door way watching her sleep. He inhaled deeply, thinking about what he was doing, what they were about to do and a calm came over him. He was doing the right thing. He laid next to her on his back like he usually slept, nudging the covers over him. He fell asleep to the soft sound of Janet's gentile breath.

Janet work, startled by her alarm. She felt a heaviness' across her body, and for a second forgot that she had told Eddie to sleep in her bed. He had managed to wrap himself around her during the night, her back to him, his leg and arm slung over her. He too was woken by the awful shrill twang of her alarm. He realized quickly that he was holding her, slightly embarrassed and wondering if she noticed his morning erection. She did.

"Uh, Eddie, it's like nine hundred degrees under here." She tried to make a joke of it to ease the tension.

"Uh, sorry Meadows. I am…uh… not used to… uh"

"It's fine, but could you get off of me now?" Eddie rolled off and Janet felt a rush of cold air.

"Breakfast?' She asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Starving."

"Eggs?"

"Perfect?"

They sat in her kitchen, talking and eating. It was so easy, effortless. Janet jumped when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Oh crap, its Hannah."

"Ok, fine. We just act like we are dating. It fine Janet relax. Go get the door."

Janet took a few deep breaths, before letting Hannah in.

"Hey you, I see his truck is still here." Janet nodded "Morning Eddie." Hannah called out

"Morning Hannah, you want some coffee?"

"Holy crap Janet, Eddie Latekka is making coffee in you kitchen." Hannah whispered and them made their way to the table. Eddie put a mug down in front of Hannah.

"Baby, you want a refill?" Janet nodded yes, and he kissed the top of her head as he poured. "I am going to be out of your way in a few minutes, we are running a little late this morning. Is my stuff in the dryer?"

"No, I folded it last night, it's in my room on the bench."

"You're the best, thank you."

"Ok, this is like crazy Janet. I want details." Janet froze, she and Eddie had not worked out a story as to how they got together.

"Hannah, you are not here to talk about me, You are here to talk about you." Hannah's face changed, remembering.

"Yeah, well. Ray wants to adopt Sam."

"That's great news, do you think Gavin will allow it?"

"That is kind of the problem…"

"Janet can you come here for a second?" Eddie called out from the bedroom.

"Sorry, Hannah Jane. I will be right back." Hannah smiled and waved her hand.

Eddie was dressed, standing in Janet's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"If she wants to know how we got together just say it started when we took you out for your belated Birthday. We were all wasted that night and I walked you home and crashed here. Remember."

"Good thinking, that was right after Matt's Sully's outburst."

"Now, we are going to walk out of here together and I am going to lay one on you so don't freeze up like you did yesterday." Janet's face dropped and her stomach flipped. "Why do you look like I just asked you to parachute into Nazi Germany in the height of WWII?

"Uh, sorry. Ok. I am ready lets do this."

"Jesus Janet, way to make a guy feel good." he grabbed her by the hand and lead her into the foyer.

"Ok, you are working until six right?"

"Mmmm Hmmm." Janet was nervous and anticipating the kiss.

"Ok, I will call you later." Eddie wrapped one of her curls around his finger. Hannah leaned over in her chair to get a better view of the couple. Janet rose up on her tippy toes and Eddie leaned down to meet her, weaving his fingers in her hair. She put her hands on his waist, his body tightening to her touch and he finally kissed her. Softly at first, but before he knew it his tongue was exploring hers, and a small moan emerged form the back of her throat. Janet felt dizzy and warm all over. Janet pulled away slightly and Eddie felt disappointment but he released her. For a few seconds they just looked at each other. A mix of confusion and arousal. Janet broke his gaze and looked over at Hannah, who quickly looked away and took a sip of her coffee, spilling it in her haste. Janet looked back at Eddie, who's eyes had not budged. He ran his hand over her curls and smiled.

"Ok, I better go. Bye Hannah." He called out still not breaking his gaze.

"Bye, Eddie." Hannah sang out.

"Are you coming to Sully's for lunch today?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Ok, I will see you then." Janet turned to walk away and Eddie grabbed her back to him, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Stunning her. he turned on his heel and walked out her door.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet stood there frozen, as she watched Eddie walk away. This was going to be harder then she imagined. Her whole body tingled and she was starting to understand first hand why Eddie was so popular with the ladies of Knights Ridge. She had never been kissed like that in her life. Eddie kissed her and it felt like Christmas morning and the fourth of July all wrapped up in a pretty package. If she was honest with herself, kissing was not one of her favorite things to do, usually her mind would wonder and she would get bored but with Eddie she could barely remember her own name, never mind balancing her check book in her head like she used to do with Matt. Hannah sat at the kitchen table wiping up he spilled coffee, amused seeing the effect Eddie had on Janet. She watched her for a moment, enjoying the fact that her best friend was happy. It was a great distraction to the hurricane that was forming in her own life.

"Earth to Janet..." Hannah called out "Hello." Janet turned to her, smiled wide and made her way into the kitchen, trying to force the thoughts of Eddie and that kiss out of her mind.

"Ok, so where were we?" Janet said, sitting at the table.

"Oh, like I am going to let that just go, come on Meadows. Spill." Janet blushed, she was never a good liar, but this lie felt necessary.

"Uh, well... after Matt and I broke up," Hannah shuddered, she was never able to hide her dislike for Matt and was relieved that Ray now felt the same way. "You guys took me to Sully's to celebrate my belated birthday. We were wasted..."

"That we were, I can't tell you what I let Ray do to me that night." Janet gasped in jest and slapped Hannah's hand.

"You are too many things Hannah...anyway... he walked me home and then he kissed me, at first I resisted."

"You resisted?"

"Well, yeah, I mean it was Eddie kissing me, not Eddie Latekka you know. Eddie my friend, but with a little coaxing..."

"Is that what they are calling it now... coaxing..." Hannah laughed.

"And since that first kiss we haven't been apart." It was only a half lie and Janet felt ok, she could do this.

"So how is it?" Hannah was eager for information.

"Um, how is what?" Janet knew what she was asking but was trying to play it off, while she thought about her answer.

"The SEX!" Janet stomach dropped.

"Hannah, you have had sex with Eddie, you know." Hannah gritted her teeth, and squirmed in her seat.

"Janet, I was young and drunk when that happened. I hardly remember." Janet grimaced, realizing she brought up a sore subject.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything... I just feel like right now this thing with Eddie is so new, I don't want to even talk about it you know..."

"You want to... protect it...I get it." Hannah nodding as she spoke.

"Yeah, so enough about me... lets get back to Sam and Ray and your wedded happy family bliss." Hannah's face completely changed and Janet realized she hit a nerve.

"Hannah Jane, what's wrong?" Tears broke in the corner of Hannah's eyes.

"Ok, if I tell you this you cant tell anyone, seriously Janet." Janet nodded and Hannah took a deep breath. "Gavin Goddard is not Sam's father."

"Ok." Janet said after a few beats. She was not really surprised, she had always suspected that Nick was the father, but she never pushed the issue. "So who is?" Then Janet's previous comment came back to haunt her _you had sex with Eddie_. "Hannah, are you going to say what I think you are going to say?"

"No! Eddie is NOT Sam's father! Nick, he is Sam's father. Nick left the last week in June, that last day, that morning…we made Sam. I didn't sleep with Gavin until the end of July, after I got those damn roses from Nick on my birthday. Eddie was in September after Rory broke up with him. I am so sorry Janet, I know the timing of all of this could not be worse, and I thought about not telling you at all. But I just can't do all of this without you."

"Wow Hannah, this is... wow. Ok. Did you tell Ray all of this?"

"No I haven't told him yet, and I know he is going to flip. SInce Nick got back into town he has been off. Hence my panic and despair."

"Everyone involved is going to be furious, Nick. Ray, Gavin, Sam. This whole thing reeks of your mother." Janet said disgusted.

"Yeah, this was all her but honestly at the time, it seemed like the right thing to do. Nick leaving me like that, and Gavin was an old family friend, he was older, had a job. He didn't ask to many questions, he accepted responsibility, and I just started to believe the lie and then Nick comes back and fucks everything up."

"He loves you, and you chose Ray." Janet said matter of fact "He is not trying to fuck everything up, he is trying to fix his pervious up fucking. And Hannah we all made mistakes when we were seventeen. What you are going though right now is proof of that."

"So will you help me, fix MY previous up fucking?

"I will try, but I can't get in the middle of all of this."

"Janet you have to get in the middle of all of this, you are the only rational person I know. Would you come with me to the shop today. I want to talk to Nick today."

"Today?"

"I'm sorry I know you guys are in this bubble of happy but..."

"Hannah, ok. Let go now, before you lose your nerve."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I am going to go get dressed."

* * *

Eddie pulled in the alley behind Best Friend Windows and could not get that kiss with Janet off of his mind, what possessed him to pull her back for that small kiss before he left. Something about that felt even more intimate then the kiss that preceded it. This was going to be harder then he thought. He walked into his office to find Nick and Owen deep in conversation. Bless Hannah Daniels and her big mouth.

"Good Morning Buddy!" Owen said with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning O. Ro, Nicky." Eddie knew what was coming next.

"Eddie." Nick nodded "So you look like you are in a good mood today."

"Yeah, I am in a good mood everyday champ." Eddie replied giving nothing away, until he knew they knew.

"Owen would you say that Eddie's mood had improved over the past lets say two weeks or so?" Nick asked leaning back in his chair with a chagrin on his face.

"You know Nicky, I would have to agree that for the last two weeks Eddie has been in a better mood." Owen added crossing his arms over his chest.

"You guys keep talking about my good mood is going to put me in a bad one." Eddie grumbled sitting at his desk and turning on his computer.

"You know what?" Nick said with false wonder. "Janet broke up with Matt two weeks ago and three days ago,"

"Really Nick that is interesting. I am sure its unrelated though" Owen added.

"Ok you dorks, I see that Hannah cant keep her big trap shut. Yes Janet and I are seeing each other. End of conversation."

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Nick scoffed. "So You and Janet Meadows, that is an interesting turn of events. Not your usual flavor of the week."

"What does that mean Nick?" Eddie asked defensively. Nick realized that his question could be taken several ways, quickly tried to explain.

"Cool your jets Romeo. I mean, she is a girl you keep, not one you leave and you my friend are a leaver, a gold metal, black belt, starting line up, leaver SO what goes on?"

"Nothing goes on Nick, I like her, she likes me. We get along, it's easy. I don't know. Stop getting in my damn kitchen would ya!"

"Leave the boy alone Nick, he is falling in the L.O.V.E and he is embarrassed."

"Shut it Owen seriously." Eddie growled raising his voice.

"So how is she in bed then?" Nick asked playing devils advocate.

"That is none of your damn business Nick." Eddie said losing the last of his patience and pointed his finger for good measure.

"Yup. LOVE, your right Owen, we usually get a play by play. But he is keeping this one close to the vest."

"Ok enough! We have work to do."

"No we don't we have three accounts. Look there is your lady love now." Nick saw Hannah and Janet walking past the store front window.

"Hey Guys." Janet was the first to speak, looking Eddie right in the eye. He saw the scared look on her face. He walked up to her and kissed her gently on her forehead and then placed his hand on the small of her back bring her body to his.

"Hey you, everything ok?" he whispered in a voice Nick and Owen had never heard before. They watched the gentle moment between the two and realized that they would not be making fun of Eddie anymore. He really was in love with her.

"I need to talk to Nick." Hannah said interrupting. "Owen I am sorry could you give us a few minutes please.

"Uh, sure, I was just heading out. I will see you guys later at Sully's." Owen nodded, as he left feeling the tension in the room, happy he got out alive.

"Uh, I will head in the back give you some space." Eddie said "Come on Janet."

"NO, need Janet and I would like you to be here Eddie, I think Nick might want you here too." Hannah mumbled, wringing her hands out of sheer nervousness.

Nick sat at the edge of his desk arms crossed against his chest. "Hannah what is going on are you OK?" Janet motioned for Eddie to join Nick's side of the office, he looked at her and reluctantly walked over, sitting next to Nicky on the desk. Janet grabbed Hannah's hand.

"Um, no not really. Ok, where to begin. God, I have done this a million times in my head, but… Now I don't know where to start…Ok, when you left for Europe, I knew you were never coming back…and it broke me, I was a mess" Hannah took a deep breath and Janet gave her hand a squeeze "I did a bunch of things that summer I wish I could take back. I drank, I smoked weed and I slept around." Eddie knew what was coming next, his eyes never leaving Janet

"Ok." Nick said cautiously.

"So when I found out I was having a baby, I panicked. Honestly it could have been a few people. But then I went to the doctor, and she gave my due date I realized that it could only be one person." Nick tensed

"Wait, hold on what are you saying?" He looked at Eddie "Did you have sex with Hannah Jane Eddie?" Eddie paused before answering and then he looked over at Janet who quickly nodded, indicating that he should tell the truth.

"Yes, I did Nick, but Sam in not my kid, is he Hannah?"

"No, Nick, Eddie and I weren't together until September. I got pregnant the end of June." Tears were pouring from Hannah's eyes, and she was shaking. Janet wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"The end of June" Nick repeated. "THE END OF JUNE!" Nick stood up his body full of fury.

"Nicky, calm down." Eddie put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him, only making it worse. Nick grabbed Eddies arm and flung it away from him. "and you FUCKED Hannah!"

"Nick, you need to calm down, getting all Attila the Hun is not going to solve anything." Janet called out to him "We ALL made mistakes that summer, you leaving the way you did set all of this in motion. So get off your high horse and just talk." Nick took a few calming breaths before he spoke again.

"Could you two give us a few minutes alone." Nick asked looked back and forth between Janet and Eddie.

"Sorry Nick, I am here as long as Hannah wants me to be."

"Its ok Janet, you two go." Hannah looked at her and nodded letting Janet know it would be ok. "I will call you if I need you" Eddie walked to Janet, taking her hand.

"My trucks is out back, come on." reluctantly Janet allowed her self to be lead out the back by Eddie.

* * *

"Well that just sucked." he said when they were both inside his truck.

"Yeah it really did... I feel like such a hypocrite. You know. I am doing the same thing..."

"No Janet you are not, Matt is a dirt bag who would hurt you and maybe even your baby. Hannah was a kid making bad decisions. What we are doing is s good decision."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it feels right. I can't explain why but it just does. Don't you think so?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I am feeling these last few days have been like a whirl wind, I don't know which end is up anymore."

"Well, I do. So when your not sure, just ask me ok." Eddie smiled at her and she knew everything was going to be ok.

"Can you believe that Hannah finally came clean?"

"No, I really can't. We all knew deep down that Nick was Sam's dad but saying it out loud. I know that's why you were there for him, because he was your best friends kid. I am proud of her and you." Eddie shrugged her off. "You're a good man John Edward Latekka and don't you forget it." Embarrassed Eddie wanted to change the subject.

"Does Ray know yet?"

"No, and he is not going to like it one bit."

"I don't want you there when she tell him."

"Eddie..."

"No, you don't need anymore stress and we all know how he gets."

"If she wants me there then I will be there, and I will be fine...I am stronger then I look."

"Oh, I know that, trust me."

"I have to get to work in a little while but I don't want to leave Hannah."

"I get the feeling her and Nick are going to be talking for a while. I'll drive you to work and if she needs you she know where to go."

* * *

It was almost eleven but the time Janet walked into Sully's, just in time for her shift. Eddie followed her in and sat at his usual stool.

"You sticking around?"

"Yeah, I am supposed to meet Owen and Nicky here at noon for lunch. I might as well hang here."

"Hey Eddie." Sully called out from the storage room. "Come in here and help me out would ya."

"Sure Sul, be right back." He winked at Janet and made his way to Sully.

"So, you and Janet eh?"

"Yeah, Sully me and Janet."

"You know, after what Matt did..."

"I know Sully, I know."

"She deserves to be happy and you don't usually make the ladies happy for more then a few minutes. She is not that girl Eddie."

"I know."

"Well don't forget it. I like you Eddie, your like a son but she is like a daughter to me. Don't fuck this up or like Matt you wont be allowed in here."

"I hear you Sully, I have no intention of fucking this up. Really."

Janet went about her usual morning duties, setting out the ketchups, forks and knives on the tables, cutting the lemons and limes. Her mind was still on Hannah and she was hoping that everything with Nick was going ok. Eddie emerged from the storage room and sat back on his stool.

"Can I get a draft Janet?"

"Did he give you hell in there?"

"He sure did." Janet laughed pulling his favorite draft and placing in in front of him. He took a long gulp. "He threatened to ban me if I hurt you"

"Ohh, he got you right where it hurts, your bar. Ouch!" Sully came out of the storage room with a case of vodka, Eddie put his hand over Janet's, she realized that they were back on. She smiled and nodded, that she understood. The bar was starting to fill up, the beginning of the lunch rush. Janet buzzed around, taking and delivering orders, making drinks.

"Sorry I'm late Janet." Karen said as she rushed behind the bar "Carter and I got in to a huge fight this morning. He is being such a jerk!"

"No worries, Table 5 and Table 12 have just been seated, 4, 6, and 7 have been served and 15 needs soda refills. And Karen all men are Jerks, it comes with the penis."

"Hey!" Eddie shouted "I am offended." Janet walked past him, and he pulled her over so that she stood between his legs. Janet could feel the eyes on her back, Karen stood behind the bar, her mouth agape. Eddie looped his thumbs in the pockets of Janet's jeans and she rested her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her gently, pulled away and smiled.

"Call me a jerk now." Eddie challenge and Janet laughed

"Enough of that" Sully yelled "I got food here waiting?" Janet sighed shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Karen mouthed OH MY GOD and Janet winked at her and mouthed back LATER.

Owen walked in the bar a few minutes later, sitting next to Eddie.

"What goes on there Eddie."

"Nothing just watching my girl work."

"Your girl huh, I haven't heard you say that since Rory." Eddie chose to ignore Owen and silence fell between them for a few minutes as they both watched Janet.

"Where's Nicky?" Owen finally asked

"I am not sure if he is going to be coming today."

"Did Hannah finally come clean?" Eddie looked at Owen and Nodded. "Its about time."

"Hey Owen. What can I get you from this fine establishment?"

"Uh... let me think..."

"Wings and beer." Janet said laughing " And you want a burger and a refill."

"I sure do." Eddie responded tilting his empty glass in her direction

"Good, cause I put your orders in 10 minutes ago." She turned to the window and pulled their plates, placing them down on the bar.

"You got a good one Eddie a real good one. Janet if things with me and Allison and you and Eddie don't work out... you and me, are so on." Owen slapped Eddie in the shoulder.

"Its a deal Owen." She put out there beers and then went back out to the floor to take orders.

"Ok, we are heading out." Eddie said standing up from his stool stretching. Janet walked towards him, and leaned in for a quick good by kiss, but Eddie had other plans. He kissed her again like he had that morning, slow and passionate. "I'll pick you up at six. He whispered as he pulled away. Janet just nodded.

"By, Janet. See you later. Owen called out.

"By O." Janet watched them walk away.

"Janet what the hell is going on with you and Eddie Latekka?" Karen snapped Janet out of her trance.

"Um, we are seeing each other, or whatever. I don't know Karen. Just leave it be."

"Leave it be. This is the Ridge for crying out loud. No body leaves anything be!"

Janet shot her a look, and Karen stopped but couldn't help but smiling.

"Sully, I am taking my break now."

"Ok Girly..."

Janet sat in an empty booth, he feet grateful for the rest. She pulled out her cell phone and called Hannah. Her cell went to voicemail and she left a message. She called the house and got the same thing. Then she dialed the shop.

"Best Friend Windows, This is Eddie."

"Hey Eddie, its me.""Hey me. miss me already?"

"No...I wanted to know if Hannah was still there."

"Nope, and Nick is gone too. Lets hope he is not burying the body."

"Eddie, not funny."

"I am sure they are fine, I bet they got coffee or even something to eat. Don't worry."

"I am a natural born worrier, I cant help it."

"Well try."

"Uh, can I asked you something?" She said dropping the volume of her voice, not wanting to be overheard

"Shoot."

"Um, is it necessary for you to keep... you know... kissing me." Eddie pride was hurt

"What you don't like it?" Janet blushed "Because I will have you know, women all over this town love when I kiss them."

"I didn't say that..."

"Oh good so you like it then..."

"Eddie, shut your trap... what I am saying is, that PDA in general is annoying and gross. and...

"Janet, people need to know we are together, we have been hanging for years so just standing next to each other is not going to do it. We also have to have them think that I am knocking you up in the next few days... so yes... the kissing is necessary. Now the boys already know, so there is no need to sneak around for Phil tonight, we can hang at my place for a bit and then go back to yours. You have the better bed."

"OK, fine, have it your way Eddie you always do." Janet saw Rooster walk in and knew what she was going to do next. "I gotta go Eddie my break is over. I will see you in a bit."

"Hey Sully, Rooster is here now, can I take off early. I got some stuff to do." Sully suspected the stuff was Eddie, he chuckled to himself

"Sure thing Janet, see you tomorrow night!"

* * *

Janet walked into Best Friend Windows a few minutes later, swinging open the door, she walked right up to Eddie, he stood to greet her surprised by her presence. She didn't speak she just grabbed him and kissed him, full on. Her hands on either side of his face. She pulled away leaving him standing there, shocked, aroused and breathless.

"How do you like it?' Janet asked, very self satisfied.

"Well played Meadows, well played...Ok. I see your point. Making out at work not appropriate. Got it."

"Good, thank you." She turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I really don't know, Rooster came in so I asked Sully if I could leave early. I guess I was going to look for Hannah."

"Uh, Hannah is fine."

"And how do you know that?"

"She just is."

"Eddie!"

"She is with Nick... I called his cell."

"Ok, what are you not telling me?"

"Uh, she is WITH Nick." Janet realized what he was saying she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"No way."

"Way."

"He told you that?"

"No, but he uh, didn't pick up , so I left him a message. He called me back and left me a voice message and he didn't hang up his phone."

"Oh my god! You heard them! Oh my god!"

"Yup."

"I don't want to know this Eddie, I don't."

"I am going to close up early, wanna go get some dinner, I know this great place, its a trek but they have the best veal."

* * *

It was later, then Eddie planned, He was hoping that Phil and Pizza Girl would still be awake. But there were having such a great time at Hugo's, neither one of the wanted to leave. Janet fell asleep, on the ride home and as he pulled up to Gelson. He couldn't decided if he should wake her, he looked at her. She looked so peaceful, contented. He felt like he was really seeing her for the first time, he wasn't sure if it was from the pregnancy or if she always looked like this. She glowed, even now, with not trace of her makeup left, she glowed. He brushed his hand over her curls, and gently scratched the top of her head.

"Come on Meadows, we are home." Janet's eyes fluttered open, and he really saw how bright and blue there were.

"Hey,"

"Hey," She looked out the window.

"I forgot we were doing Gelson tonight, Mr. Bond" She said in a dead on British accent.

Eddie laughed and shook his head.

"I am just going to grab some stuff and we can head back to your place. Ready? " Janet stretched, her back cracking.

"As I will ever be."

"Phil, I am telling you. Allison said that Hannah found him in a towel and you said he didn't come home last night. And then I heard from Mrs. Robinson that they were kissing at Sully's."

"How could I not know this, I mean I live with the guy."

"I don't know, maybe you are slipping." Pizza girl was mocking him now.

"Hardy har har. I mean Eddie and Janet. I didn't think it would ever happen. But man I am glad it did, our little boy is growing up." Pizza Girl laughed and Phil joined in.

Eddie heard their laughter thru the front door as he pushed it open.

"Hey guys" he called out from the entry way

"Eddie, my man." Eddie and Janet walked into the living room. "Hey Janet!"

"Hey Phil, hi Pizza Girl."

"Hey Janet!" She chirped.

"So I guess you guys already know that Janet and are seeing each other right?" Eddie asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Un, yeah we might have heard something of the like." Phil said standing up "We were just heading off to bed if you want to watch some TV or something.""No, stay, I am just grabbing a few of my things and we are heading back to Janet's place." Eddie took Janet by the hand and started leading her to the stairs.

"Oh Janet?" Pizza Girl called out, halting Eddie and Janet in their tracks "Are we still on for Saturday night?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I will be here Saturday after my shift, around six-ish."

"What's Saturday?" Eddie asked

"Oh, the girls are doing some cooking thing right? Phil answered

"I am showing Pizza Girl how to make Gnocchi, she has always wanted to learn."

"I just like saying it gnocchi…gnocchi, gnocchi… So much fun to say! They have to be fun to make!"

"And then we are watching Godfather III" Phil added.

"Why Godfather III, that one sucked." Eddie asked

"Eddie, they make gnocchi in the movie." Janet said dryly. "Duh"

"Eddie are you in?"

"If my girl is in then I am in." Eddie turned and dragged Janet up the stairs.

"He hasn't called anyone his girl since Rory." Phil looked at Pizza Girl "Oh this is good, this is very very good."


	3. Chapter 3

"I didn't realize that you and Pizza Girl were such good friends." Eddie said as he walked around his room, throwing what he thought he would need into his old Knights Ridge gym bag.

"Uh, yeah we are, she is a really great person. A rare find actually" Janet sat at the foot of Eddies bed, looking around. "You know I have never been in here before."

"Yeah?" He said his voice raising at the end.

"Uh Yeah, I never got the invite to come by and meet Ralphie, so I was spared the decorating delight that is this place." Janet bounced up and down on the old squeaky full sized mattress. "I am sure Phil and PG appreciate the soundtrack."

"Awww, come on its not that bad." Eddie looked around, sure it was messy and dark but it could be worse.

"Sorry guy it is that bad, I can't believe the ladies don't run out of here screaming."

"They don't, I actually have to beg them to go." He said with a raised eyebrow "And before you ask, yes I am that good." Janet laughed and shook her head.

"I have heard all the stories."

"Stories, huh, from who?"

"Um, I am a bartender, so every girl who wanted to get wasted after having sex with you."

"Ouch, you hit them hard and low don't you."

"I hit them where they are thrown. Do you have everything you need?'

"Yup, lets get a move on. I like your place better." Eddie grabbed Janet by the hand and lead her out the door, quickly waving to Phil and Pizza Girl on the way out.

* * *

Once inside Eddie's truck Janet pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hannah's number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hannah its me, um it's like nine and I haven't heard from you all day. I am worried. Could you please just call me or text me so that I know you are ok. That's all...um... ok bye." Janet closed her phone and threw it back in her bag. "Eddie something's wrong can you take me to Hannah's please." Eddie saw the concern in Janet's eyes and made a U-turn to head back towards Hannah's.

Janet walked up the path and could hear Ray and Hannah screaming at each other. She didn't bother to knock, she just walked in Eddie right behind her.

"Ray, I am sorry. I really am but.."

"But what Hannah Jane! You just come out and tell me that you had sex with Garrett today and that he is Sam's father. What do you expect me to do?" Ray was seething with anger, his body unable to contain it. It picked up the lamp on the side table next to him and threw it to the old pine hard wood floors, it shattered in a million pieces and the light bulb popped and exploded.

"Ray!" Janet yelled out "Calm down!" Ray was stunned to find Janet and Eddie standing in the entryway.

"Great fucking great!" He yelled out head lifted to the ceiling. Hannah quickly walked to Janet's side, shaking.

"Ray, maybe you should go. "Eddie said his voice tight.

"Are you going to make me Latekka?" Ray was looking for a fight and Eddie was not going to give it to him.

"No Ray, I am not. You are right to be creased, what Hannah did was wrong and from the looks of it she knows it but braking things is not going to change anything."

"Where is Sam?" Janet asked concerned.

"I sent him to Dootie's he is watching a movie he will be back at ten." Hannah was able to whisper out. Janet looked at her watch.

"Ray, Eddie's right you should go. Maybe when you have had time to cool off, you and Hannah could talk again." Ray said nothing, he just grabbed his jacket and walked past Eddie.

"Big Cat, I know what you are thinking, right now you and me have no beef. You or your buddies lay a finger on Nick...and then you have problems. Am I clear?" Eddie's voice was low and intimidating. Ray just smirked.

"Ray, please. Don't make this any worse. He is Sam's father. You remember Sam don't you. They kid you love, who you wanted to adopt a few short hours ago. Don't make this any harder on him then it already is." Janet looked at him her eyes imploring, his face softened and he nodded as he walked out the door. a tear formed in his eye when he heard Hannah say she was sorry and that she loved him.

"Hannah, are you ok?"

"No I am a freaking mess. This was not how I saw this day going at all." Hannah started to sob and Janet wrapped her arms around her. Eddie, went into the kitchen, to get the broom, making quick work of the mess Ray left. Janet nodded and smiled it him.

"Ok Hannah get it all out now, because Sam will be home soon and you don't want him to see you like this." The mention of Sam, snapped Hannah out if her fit. She stood up straight and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You're right Janet. He can't know any of this is going on. Not yet."

Eddie walked out of the room, while the ladies talked. He quickly got on his cell.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah Eddie."

"Hannah told Ray and it did not go well. He knows you and she... well you know.. this afternoon." Nick inhaled sharply "So be on alert, high alert."

"Will do, Eddie thanks."

"And you should tell Aubrey before Ray get the chance to."

"I already did and it was bad. This has been the best and worst day of my life Eddie. I have a son, I got to be with the woman I have loved since I was sixteen and that caused so much pain."

"I am sorry buddy."

"Yeah, me too."

Eddie hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. The front door flew open and Sam walked in.

"Ma, I'm home." He called out kicking off his shoes "Eddie what goes on?" Sam was surprised that Eddie was there.

"Not too much little man, just stopped by. Janet wanted to talk to you mom."

"I heard about you and Janet."

"You did huh?"

"Yeah, mom had a big mouth, she was talking to Mrs. Rowan about it." Eddie laughed.

"Hey rock star!" Hannah tried her best to sound normal but Sam could sense something is amiss.

"Ma are you ok?"

"Yeah, I knocked over great grandma's lamp and it broke. I was upset about it."

"Sorry mom, I am just glad I didn't do it. Hey Janet"

"Hey Sam. Ok, guys we are going to go. Come by tomorrow, before work."

"Come on Rockstar its after ten and well past your bedtime.

Hannah nodded and Janet took Eddies hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

They didn't speak the ride back to Janet's. It wasn't until they were through her front door that Janet was able to talk.

"Eddie, that was awful."

"Yeah it was."

"Thank you for stepping in with Ray." Eddie just nodded.

"WHAT A FREAKING WEEK THIS HAS BEEN AND ITS ONLY WEDNESDAY!" Janet bellowed as she plopped on her sofa.

Eddie stood over her hands on his hips "bed?"

"Yes." Janet smiled and she jumped back of the sofa. "Try to stay in your side tonight buddy. It was like waking up in an inferno, this morning."

"You loved it."

"Yes, I loved having your morning erection jabbing my back, good times." Eddie jaw slacked in shock.

"Well played meadows, well played."

* * *

Eddie woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder and pouring rain. He also woke up to Janet wrapped around him. Her head on his chest and her leg and arm slung across him. he laughed to himself. Her alarm went off, and she jumped slightly. She realized where is was and who she was basically on top of. hoping that Eddie was still asleep and she could get t her side of the bed. When she looked up she saw he dark brown eyes looking down on her. Shit she thought to her self.

"What were you saying about staying on my side of the bed?" Eddie asked with a slick tone.

"Ok, ok." Janet tried to move but Eddie held her to him making Janet gasp. Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Ok Eddie, I am sorry is that what you want to hear... now let me go." Eddie released her, and stood up making a run for the bathroom.

"Hey...' Janet called out

"I have been up for a half an hour watching you sleeping beauty... I gotta go.." Eddie slammed the door behind him.

Janet thought about that for a second, he had been up watching her for a half an hour. a slight tingle surged through her. Eddie reappeared

"Its all yours... Hungry?" Janet got up and walked past him

"Starving."

"Pancakes?"

"Totally, you know how to make them?"

"You have an expert pancake maker in your bed Miss. Meadows." Eddie sauntered out of her room into the kitchen.

"Expert pancake maker" Janet mumbled under her breath. "We will see about that."

When her morning routine was complete, she wrapped her self in her robe and made her way into the kitchen. Eddie was at the stove in his boxers and t-shirt and her red and aqua plaid apron. She burst out laughing as she sat at her kitchen table. A cup of decaf coffee already waiting for her. Eddie turned to her and posed.

"You like?"

"Its awesome Eddie, I wish I had my camera."

"Your timing is perfect." He set a large plate of pancakes in front of her. Took off the apron and sat down at the table with her. "When my dad was alive he used to make these. He always used to say a man should know how to flip a pancake and master the grill." Eddie smiled at the memory of his father as he served Janet a well sized stack, and poured on the syrup

"You dad was one of a kind. He used to come into the bar and flirt with me. Shamelessly... just to drive Sully crazy."

"I remember, he and Sully were best friends and mortal enemies... It was over my mother you know."

"Yeah I do. Sully told me about it years ago." Janet cut into her pancakes and chewed a mouthful "Oh my God EDDIE!" she squealed "These are amazing" Eddie sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I told you."

"Ok, you are going to be the sole pancake maker from this day forward."

"damn right I am, so what are your plans for today?"

"I am off tonight so I usually clean up and do laundry and stuff like that. Hannah is suppose to stop by but somehow I don't think she will."

"What about you?"

"Me... I got Ikey and Ronnie over at the high school taking measurements for the windows, I have to go and do a few estimates today with nick and then I am free this afternoon. wanna do a late lunch at Iggys?"

"Around three?" Janet finished her last bite of pancake and Eddie served her two more and put four more on his plate.

"You are eating for two." he said sheepishly

"Yeah, what's your excuse?" Janet laughed and Eddie just shrugged.

* * *

Eddie walked in to Best Friend windows and found Nick sitting at his desk head in hand.

"So how mad are you about me and Hannah back in the day?" Nick looked up, circles under his eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't even think about it again. In the grand scheme of things." Eddie exhaled relieved.

"So, what goes on?"

"Just another day in paradise. How are you and Janet doing?"

"We're good, really good. I made her dad's pancakes this morning." Nicks eyes brightened up

"Lucky girl... any leftovers." Eddie smirked and threw a bag on Nicks desk

"I knew you were going to ask that." Nick tore into the bag and found a plastic container with a stack of pancakes. He jumped up from his desk and went to the kitchen in back to heat them up. Returning a minute later with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks Eddie." Nick said with a full mouth "I haven't had these since we were kids... remember the sleepovers."

"Yeah, I do... I figured you would need a little cheering up this morning. So we have the Burns and the Wilcox estimates to go to today. And I just spoke to Ikey, he and Ronnie just got to the high school... so..."Eddie was interrupted by the bell on their font door.

"Hannah." Nick said jumping up from his desk.

"Hey Nick... Eddie..." Hannah shuffled back and forth

"So I am going to do the estimates Nicky and you two... do what ever it is your going to do." Eddie grabbed his notebook and took belt and made his way to the back alley. Those two need to just stop fighting it and be together already.

* * *

"Hey you." Janet chirped into her cell phone.

"Hey, I finished up early. You wanna go to lunch now." Janet looked at her watch it was a little after one.

"Sure, sounds good. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Nahhh, its still pouring I will come and pick you up... I am turning on your block now."

Janet ran to Eddie truck, he leaned over and had the door open before she even made it off her porch.

"Its coming down." Janet pulled down the visor "great I look like a wet poodle." She tried to fix her hair and wipe the running mascara off her cheeks

"You look fine final. Its just some water... jeeze...Hannah cam in to the shop today."

"Oh boy." Janet looked at him with wide eyes.

"I got out of there as quickly as I could. I mean ran." Janet chuckled

"Its just a matter of time, those two have been dancing around this since Nick got back last year, she loves him he loves her..."

"I hear you but they are so.."

"Stubborn..." Janet finished the sentence for him

"Exactly." They pulled up to Iggys and the ran had not let up a bit. Eddie took off his jacket and held it over his head. "Wait here, I will come around." He got to her door and he and Janet ran down the bock to Iggys, trying to stay dry under Eddie Jacket laughing.

"Hey Iggy!" Eddie yelled from the front door shaking off the rain.

"Eddie, Janet! Good to see you guys. Staying?"

"Yes." Eddie said as he put his arm around Janet's waist. They followed Iggy to a booth and Janet slid in first, Eddie followed and sat next to her on the same side.

"So what are you thinking?" Eddie asked looking over the menu.

"I get the same thing every time with out fail... Egg drop soup, chicken and broccoli, brown rice and an egg roll."

"Sounds good. I will have the same..." Eddie handed the menus to Iggy and Janet poured them both some tea.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here." the voice came from behind them and Janet's body froze. " I had heard that you were going after my seconds Latekka but I didn't believe it until now." Matt slid into the booth opposite them, anger in his eyes. Eddie tightened his arm around Janet.

"I don't remember inviting you to join us Lauche."

"Do old friends really need an invitation?"

"Matt, don't..." Janet sighed

"Don't what... I mean we have been broken up for what two weeks and you are already stepping out with this jerk. A man would think this was going on when we were still together. Now what would that make you Janet... a cheater... a whore..."

"HEY!" Eddie growled "Not another fucking word," Eddie banged his hand on the table. "If you were a smart man you would leave but since we all know that you are as dumb as they come... let me give you a warning... once... you don't look at Janet, you don't talk to Janet, you don't go near Janet... she does not exist to you Lauche. And if I hear that you have done anything to upset my girlfriend you will live to regret it are we clear."

"Girlfriend..." Matt smirked " Isn't she out of your weight class there Eddie?" Janet laughed trying to break the tension she could feel Eddie was about to explode.

"Please Matt you're just creased that Eddie was able to finish something you never could." Eddie chuckled " Now just go before you embarrass yourself more then you already have.

"You should listen to the lady." Iggy said standing there with their soups "Don't make me call the cops Matt." Realizing he was defeated he got up form the booth and headed for the door but not before turning back "Hey Janet… I will see you around"

Iggy put the soups down on the table "God, he had not changed one bit since high school." Janet and Eddie nodded in agreement "Your food will be out in few minutes. Enjoy."

"Janet, could you get your nails out of my thigh now?"

"Uh, Jesus. Sorry." Janet released him "He just scares me now, its amazing that this was someone I used to care about and now I am afraid of him."

"If he says or does anything you let me know." Janet nodded "Now lets eat. I am starving."

Janet took a mouthful of her soup, it was comfort food at its best. "I am proud of you Eddie."

"Me, why?"

"You didn't kick his ass, I knew that you wanted to drag him out of her but you kept your cool... You are growing up FINALLY."

"Gee thanks..." Eddie was still on edge, adrenaline pumping thru his veins, but he knew that fighting would only serve to upset Janet and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I was thinking, maybe I should just move into your place..."

"Huh?" Janet dropped he spoon.

"Well, I mean my place would not be good for a... well you know..." Eddie was trying to be discrete, the walls had ears in the ridge. " I am going to spending so much time there anyway, my place is paid off and Pizza girl has basically moved in... it just makes sense..."

"Uh, can we talk about this later when were are not in a crowded restaurant?"

"I guess." Eddie shrugged.

"Here you go guys, two orders of chicken and broccoli. You know I have been waiting for you two crazy kids to get together, I am glad it finally happened." Iggy turned on his heel and walked away leaving Janet and Eddie there speechless.

"Um, I had no idea you and I were a topic of such conversation here in the ridge." Janet said embarrassed.

"Either did I, its actually kind of funny."

"Funny haha or Funny strange?"

"Funny haha and funny strange. Come on eat up."

* * *

"Ok, we need to talk." Janet walked in her front door, kicking of her shoes and throwing her bag in the table.

"Ok, talk." Eddie sat on the sofa and patted the seat nest to him."

"OK, this had been a crazy three days for us all and I just want to be clear, you and I are just friends. When we are in this house... just friends. Things can get really confusing really quickly with all the kissing and sleeping in the same bed. I just want a clear cut line. I mean you don't have to move in right away. Maybe we can hold off on that until the baby comes and you don't have to sleep here every night. In fact tonight you should go home."

"What? Your kicking me out? Its POURING! And for the record, I am very clear about where the lines are. You are the one on my side of the bed this morning. And if you dislike me kissing you so much then we don't have to do it anymore. Enough people know." Eddie was losing his temper and he wasn't sure why.

"Fine, that's fine. Trust me I could have gone my entire life with out you kissing me. So good."

"Fine. I am going to go then."

"Good, you should." Eddie sat there for a second staring at her "Well what are you waiting for. GO!" Eddie stood up abruptly, so much so that the sofa got pushed back a few inches. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door. He walked to his truck, flung open the door and slammed it behind him. He sat there for a few minutes before her opened it again, walked back up to Janet's porch and through her font door.

"Um, excuse me."

"Get up." He commanded." I didn't like when Matt said when he left Iggys tonight. So I am going to crash on the sofa. So get up. I am tried and wet and pissed."

"Eddie..." HE shot her a look that she knew meant he was angry. She turned and walked away slamming her door behind her.

"UGHHHHHH" Janet stormed around her room, changing, brushing her teeth before she finally landed in her bed. Minutes later she heard Eddie make his way into the bathroom. God she was so aggravated, having him in her space. This was not going to work. He was over bearing... Well no actually he wasn't. He was sweet and protective "UGHHHHH" she let out again. She laid in her bed and turned off her lights.

Where was Janet coming off talking about lines and crossing them. He knew they were just friends. So what if he enjoyed kissing her, that was not the point. It was a little hurt that she did not want to be kissed by him but fine whatever. Here he was trying to help her and protect her and all he got tonight was grief. "Janet was banging on the bathroom Door.

"Eddie, I need to get in there are you decent." She flung the door open and ran to the toilet. The first wave of morning sickness took over and Janet wretched uncontrollable. Eddie quickly rushed to her side, kneeling beside her. After a few minutes Janet finally stopped and leaned her body against his exhausted.

"Well, that was the worst part of my day." Janet stood, shaky on her feet. Eddie supported her for a second. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth twice.

"Morning sickness?"

"Looks that way. Something else to look forward to... Eddie about before... I am sorry, its just I am so overwhelmed, the baby, you, Matt today, Nick and Hannah, Hannah and Ray. You are like the one fixed point for me right now and I just need it to stay that way."

"I hear you Janet, I am sorry too. I know I threw the moving in thing at you from left field but I just don't trust Matt. So either I move in here or you move in to Gelson."

"Yeah, I am not moving to Gelson."

"I didn't think so."

"Ok, in a few weeks you can move in. Ok. We can clean out my office this weekend, if that pleases you."

"Its does, now are you really going to make me sleep on the sofa?"

"No, I am not, come one."

"Ok but you have to promise to stay on your line of scrimmage."

* * *

It was Friday night and Janet was working the packed bar at Sully's. It was just after seven when Eddie and his boys walked in making their way to the bar. Janet smiled when she saw them and was already setting up their beer and shots.

"Hey, its busy in here tonight." Eddie said, shaking off his jacket.

"It sure is. Maybe because the rain finally stopped." Janet chuckled and passed them their tray of drinks. "Go grab a booth is going to be a busy night."

"Hey Janet!"

"Hi Big O! Nick. Ikey." Janet watched as they walked away.

"So, you and Janet." Ikey said after a large gulp of beer." I mean, you and Janet."

"Yeah, Ikey me and Janet." Eddie was tensing, his tone on the border of stern.

"Nahhh Eddie, I don't mean it like that. Its just, she is a good girl and you have always liked the bad ones."

"Well, things change... I am thinking about... moving into her place.."

"What." Owen spat out after choking on his beer. "Are you kidding?"

"No, its just I spend all my time there, and Matt is a problem. We ran into him his week at Izzy's, he gave me a bad vibe. I just feel like I can watch over her better if I am you know..."

"Awwww, Eddie." Owen said" When did you get all mushy and sweet."

"Shut your trap Owen."

"He does make a good point, I mean you have been seeing Janet for what three weeks and you want to move in with here. I mean have you EVER dated someone for three weeks before."

"That's not the point, I have known her for fifteen years. Never mind I shouldn't have said anything."

"Uh, have you told Phil yet?"

"No that's the other thing."

"Hey, guys, Big Cat just walked in." Ikey nodded towards the door.

"How many?" Eddie asked

"Three, Mike Wells, that Russian guy from his crew and Billy."

"Great fucking great" Eddie followed them with his eyes and watched as they placed their order with Janet.

"Ray, I don't want any trouble in here tonight."

"Come one Janet, give me some credit. I will take the trouble outside." he smirked.

"Ray, don't be this guy. You were wronged you are right to be pissed but don't be this guy. We both know where this gets you." She shot Ray a knowing look "I know you love Hannah and Sam, and what she did was fucked up. She is my best friend and I will tell you it was fucked up. But don't make it worse. Get out of here and go to the Johnson Inn."

"Janet, you want me to let Nick get a pass?"

"No, but this is not high school anymore, you are 32 years old Ray, be a man. And grow the fuck up. She made a mistake, it sucks, maybe you two will get back together, maybe she will end up with Nick. But no matter the outcome all you will really have at the end of the day is your dignity. Now I am not serving you boys tonight, so I suggest that you head on down and blow off some steam at the Inn."

"You gonna let her talk to you like that?" Billy said needling Ray

"Shut your stupid mouth Billy, this has nothing to do with you.' Janet shot back. Billy opened his mouth to speak again. "Billy, quit while you are ahead here, don't make me call your wife." Billy quickly recoiled. Janet looked in Eddies direction, she could see all four of them ready to pounce if necessary. She gave him a look that told him to stand down.

"It looks like she has it under control." Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"Your girl had got some balls Eddie." Nicky said patting Eddie on the shoulder.

"You really have no idea." They watched in awe and Ray and his boys sulked out of the bar with their tails between their legs.

"Well done Janet." Rooster said filling a pitcher. "I thought the Jets and the Sharks were going to have a rumble tonight." Janet threw her towel over her shoulder and walked around the bar.

'So did I Rooster. So did I."

Janet made her way to the boys table and Eddie pulled her on to his lap. She wanted to resist but knew it would look bad.

"What did he want?" Nicky asked.

"Um, what do you think he wanted. This is not good, for any of you. I was able to calm him down tonight but Ray will have his reckoning, one way or the other."

"Maybe I could talk to him."

"Nick, you can't talk to a guy like Ray."

"Owen is right, if he wants to fight he is going to start a fight." Ikey added

"Look, for now until this blows over a bit, you guys should stay sober and work in packs. You especially Nicky, you are the number one target. I got to get back to work. I will send Karen over to get your food order." She kissed Eddie gently, allowing her lips to linger on his and he realized this was the first time she initiated a kiss. As she walked away she heard the boys all go AWWWWWWW.


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the night Eddie kept a close watch on Janet. He had so much weighing heavy on his mind. Matt was the first thing. He wanted to keep him as far away from Janet as possible. When she first started dating him, it made Eddie so angry and he couldn't understand why. Maybe because he and Matt were friends in high school and he knew what a dirt bag he was. The idea of Janet and Matt dating put Eddie in a five month long bad mood that consisted of long nights drinking at the bar and an increase of girls in his bedroom. He remembered the night when they all took her out for her birthday and they ended up at Sully's. Janet drank too much and danced with the girls, huge smile on her face, curls flying everywhere. Eddie never was a dancer but he couldn't resist, he got up half way through Benny and the Jets and pulled Janet in, he stood still and twirled her around before he went back to the table with the guys. He smiled as he thought about it. The second thing on his mind was Ray. He knew it was just a matter of time before the whole Ray/Hannah/Nick triangle was going to explode and he worried about who would be caught in the blast. And the worst part was, if he was in Ray's position he would be doing the same thing. They way he saw it Nick and Hannah were in the wrong. But he would defend his friend regardless. His thoughts were broken by the sound of Janet's laugh as she ran around the bar with trays of drinks and food. She was a great bartender she ran tabs, calmed the angry masses, smiled and joked with her regulars and turned down several offers to buy one for the house. The boys watched him watching her, as they ate their fries and wings.

"So, you are really going to move in with her?" Eddie nodded at Owen, looking over his beer. "That's good Eddie. Really good."

"EDDIE!" He heard his name and turned to find Lucy Webber standing right in front him "I was hoping you would be in here tonight. Can I buy you a beer.?" She nudged her way into the booth and tried to flag Janet who was delivering a try of food to a table full of Duf students.

"Uh, hey Lucy. Actually I have a beer." Eddie held up his glass. "Have you met my friend Ikey?" he pointed his glass in Ikey's direction.

"Hey Lucy, what goes on?" Ikey grumbled while chewing on a stir stick. Lucy smiled at him but quickly turned her attention back to Eddie, who froze when he saw Janet making her way to their table smiling.

"Hey Lu, what can I get you?" Janet asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I will have that yummy strawberry thing you make and whatever Eddie is drinking." Janet smirked at him and the guys just watched waiting to see how this was going to play out.

"And what are you having tonight Mr. Latekka?" Janet leaned against the booth, next to Ikey with her hand on her hip.

"Well that depends on what you got Miss Meadows?" Nick laughed and Owen cleared his throat.

"Don't you know already?" Eddie gave Janet a look, cocking his head to the side and Janet stood up straight leaned over the table and kissed Eddie. He lifted his hand to her face holding her there for a moment. Ikey let out a long whistle and Lucy let out an audible gasp. Janet pulled away and smiled.

"One yummy strawberry thing and one Paul Revere coming right up. You boys want refills too?" They all nodded and Janet walked away. Eddie smirked making eye contact with his friends and Lucy was clearly confused.

"Um, ok then. I'm going to head back to my friends, you guys have a good night." Lucy squirmed out of the booth and sulked away. Janet watched Lucy retreat back to her friends and saw them whispering. She could only imagine what they were saying, she was sure it was something along the line of what is Eddie doing with Janet. She pushed the idea out of her mind, because she and Eddie weren't really together. It was all a show.

"Well that was awesome." Owen said eyes wide with a huge dopey smile on his face.

"Cork it Owen." Eddie smiled but was trying to shrug it off. Janet returned with a tray full of beers, the pink drink and a smile.

"Where did Lucy go?" Janet asked with mock innocence and all the boys burst out laughing. "Ikey, why don't you go take this to her." Janet passed the drink to him and he shrugged and smiled. "Go get her!"

"Uh, Lucy, here is your yummy pink thing." Ikey put the glass down on her table.

"That's what she said." One of Lucy's friends said in jest, and they all laughed.

"So Ikey right? What is going on with Eddie and Janet the Planet?" Lucy asked sipping her drink through a straw.

"Uh, they are together. Together." he added for emphasis. "And don't call her that, she has always been cool to you."

"Together." Lucy repeated "Hmm, what a waste."

"What does that mean?"

"Eddie could just do better is all."

"What like you? I think he has been there done that. Well you ladies have a great night." Ikey turned and walked back to his friends.

"Strike out buddy?'

"Nahhh man she is a bitch." Eddie shot him a look and Ikey just shook his head yes.

"Ok guys I am going to head out!" Nick said gesturing for Eddie to get up.

"Why so early its not even midnight?"

"Tired long day. Night." They watched as Nick left.

"Long day my ass, he is going to hook up with Hannah Jane." Ikey mumbled.

"He is looking for trouble and he is going to find it." Owen added

"Yeah for all of us.' Eddie grumbled.

* * *

"You almost ready?" Eddie was sitting at the bar and yawned.

"Yeah just about." Janet stretched and cracked her neck "It was a long night, I cant wait to get to bed."

"You guys take off I got this." Rooster offered, he hated that Janet was spending time with Eddie. He was an improvement over Matt but she still deserved better. He could see how exhausted she was though and he could finish up on his own "Its just the salt shakers and the chairs. Go."

"Thanks Rooster. Night." Janet grabbed her stuff from the back and she and Eddie drove the short distance to her house.

"I am hungry, do you want some cereal?" Eddie nodded and Janet made her way to the kitchen. "Cheerios or Fruit loops?" Janet called out into the living room.

"What do you think?" Janet poured two bowls of fruit loops and made her way back into the living room, finally sitting on her sofa, kicking off her sneakers.

"Here you go."

"Thank you!" Eddie took a huge spoonful and shoveled it in to his mouth.

"We can go shopping tomorrow and get you some stuff that you like." Eddie nodded as he slurped milk from his bowl.

"You handled Ray really well tonight. I was expecting a fight." Eddie said with a touch of pride in his voice. Janet exhaled and pulled her legs up on to the sofa.

"Ray is not a bad guy he just used to getting what he wants and when he doesn't... watch out. He can get...crazy."

"Well you did good tonight, I don't know how long it will last though."

"It will last until Hannah chooses Nick and then it is going to be hell storm." Janet finished the last of her cereal.

"You want more Meadows." Janet nodded and Eddie grabbed her bowl making his way into the kitchen. "You handled Lucy very well too." He yelled out "The boys got quite a kick out of the whole thing." He sat back down and handed her the bowl.

"Well I am sure that's not the first time you are going to get propositioned for sex in my presence. Its a good thing we aren't really dating or I would have to smack a bitch." Eddie choked on his cereal.

"Smack a bitch..." Eddie laughed hardily. They sat there in silence for a few minutes eating their cereal. Janet placed her empty bowl on the table and stood to stretch. Her shirt raised and Eddie got a glimpse of the lower part of her bare back. He was surprised to see a tattoo peaking out from the top of her jeans but couldn't make it out.

"I am going to take a quick shower and go to bed. I am in tomorrow at eleven, Karen has something to do with Carter so we switched shifts. We can shop before my shift if you want and then we have gnocchi making with Phil and Pizza Girl." Eddie nodded still distracted by the tattoo "Can you put the bowls in the dishwasher?"

"Will do..." Eddie sat there for a few minutes, it checked his phone it was well after 2:00. He got up and loaded the dishwasher and made his way to Janet's bed. He quickly changed and laid on what had become his side. For a second he thought about joining Janet in the shower. _Dude, she is your friend, seriously_. He pushed the idea out of his head and was asleep before Janet got out of the shower. She watched him for a moment, thinking about what he was doing for her, what he was giving up. She was worried about what Matt had up his sleeve and what was going to happen with Ray. She had a knot in her stomach for days and it just wouldn't go away, fear and worry mixed with the uncertainty of it all. Her whole life since she was a child was filled with uncertainly and she had hope that when she had a child she could offer them stability. It was her greatest fear that she would fail. She slid on to her side of the bed and she quickly fell asleep, to exhausted for thinking.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning when Eddie and Janet were both woken up by a loud banging in her front door. Janet head was resting on Eddies extended arm and his hand was hanging over her hip. No matter how hard they tried, they always woke up touching each other, they just stopped talking about it and pretended like it wasn't a big deal. Despite how many women Eddie had bedded, he rarely slept or woke up with them. Janet turned to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Stay here. I'll get it." Eddie sauntered to the front door yawning and scratching his head. He opened the door and like a tornado Hannah blew in.

"Uh, hey Eddie I need Janet. God I am never going to get used to you standing here in your underwear."

"Hey Hannah , come on in." He said a little annoyed "Janet worked the late shift last night, isn't it a little early…"

"Hannah Jane, what are you doing here so early?" Janet asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I can't stop having sex with NICK!" Hannah blurted out.

"Ok that's my cue to go. I am going back to bed." Janet nodded wishing she could go with him.

"Hannah, what are you doing? Ray came into Sully's last night with his goons looking for a fight I had to talk him down." Hannah looked down at the floor.

"I don't know I just cant stop. Sam had a sleepover last night, so I spent the night at Nicks and to wake up with him this morning was... the best... Janet it was the best.." Hannah said wistfully.

"God Hannah, you are so selfish." Janet was disgusted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, people are going to get hurt because you can make up your mind. People that we both care about. You and Ray have not broken up! You are cheating in him."

"Janet, you don't understand. I just don't know what I want."

"What else is new Hannah, when have you ever known what you wanted. You keep playing these games and you know what there is a lot at risk. You and Nick and Sam and Ray. Not to mention Eddie Owen and Ikey."

"Whatever Janet, you are just on your high horse because you have Hail Eddie Latekka in your bed for now anyway."

"Yeah, there she is... Hannah version 1997. I am being honest and you are just being mean. I think you should go." Janet opened the door and motioned with her hand for Hannah to walk through it."

"Gladly." Janet slammed the door behind her and made her way back to the bedroom.

"Are you Ok?" Eddie asked softly, pulling the covers back from Janet's side of the bed.

"Its fine. Its just, why should I bother putting out the fires if Nick and Hannah are just going to keep starting them." A wave of nausea flooded Janet. She turned and ran into the bathroom. Eddie got up, and stood in the doorway, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, its not as bad as the other night. Give me a few minutes ok?" Eddie turned and closed the door behind him. Janet emerged a few minutes later and fell into her bed.

"What a way to start the day." Janet joked.

"I say we skip the shopping this morning and just stay right where we are."

"Looks and brains Latekka, impressive... Um eddie..."

"Yes Janet..."

"You wouldn't want to make some pancakes would you..."

"Blueberry?"

"Banana?"

* * *

Eddie pulled into the parking lot of Sully's to pick Janet up for at the end of her shift. It took at his cell phone, he didn't want to go in and draw anymore attention.

"Hey, I am here."

"You're not coming in?" Janet was surprised, she already pulled him a draft.

"Uh. No, just come out when you are ready." Janet got her things together and said good night to Sully. She was in the car for two seconds when she noticed Eddie's fat lip and bruised cheek.

"Jesus Eddie what happened?" She reached up and touched his face.

"Well, I guess what you said to Hannah this morning hit home. She broke up with Big Cat." Shock flashed across Janet's face "And he came to the shop with Billy looking for Nick."

"Oh, no. Eddie. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I am fine. Ray threw Nick through the front window." Janet gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "he is fine. just a small cut on his hand and a broken nose. Ray has a few broken ribs and Billy, well I dislocated his shoulder." Eddie couldn't look Janet in the eye when he told her that.

"Jesus Eddie!"

"It could have been worse, really and it over now. Ray got what he wanted. Hannah and Nick are together and we can relax on that front at least.

"Don't be so sure, Ray is vindictive. Eddie your hands?" Janet took Eddies bashed up hand in hers. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Billy got the worst of it, and he is not even involved. So stupid." Eddie spat out disgusted.

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yes, Steve came. No one is pressing charges, considering the circumstances. I mean Nick is my best friend, but he had it coming you know."

"Yeah, I guess he did. Well you have had quite the day."

"Yeah, I called Phil, I told them we are going to be a little late. I want to go home and take a shower before we head over there for gnocchi." Eddie chuckled. Janet's mind went blank when Eddie referred her house as home. She sat back in her seat and smiled as Eddie pulled out of the parking lot.

Hannah was sitting on Janet's front porch, when they pulled into her driveway.

"Hey Hannah Jane." Janet said her tone indifferent.

"Janet, listen I am so sorry about this morning you were right. I guess Eddie filled you in." Eddie stood behind Janet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He did, Do you see now! Hannah, and this was not even that bad. Do you see how YOUR choices effect other people." Janet was yelling and Hannah started to well up with tears.

"I see, and I am so sorry. Nick is all banged up and Eddie. I am sorry." As much as she wanted to be angry Janet couldn't, seeing he best friend cry was hard to take.

"Are you OK?" Janet reached out and Hannah grabbed her hand.

"Define ok? Its over with me and Ray and I love Nick so they next hurdle is telling Sam. I think we are going to wait until school is out. But I don't know if Ray will keep it under wraps."

"I will talk to Ray." Janet said softly.

"No you won't. You are going to stay away from him! Eddie shouted his entire body tightened and he winced in pain, and a concerned look flashed in Janet's face.

"I am sorry you got mixed up in this Eddie. I am gonna leave you guys alone, I just wanted to tell you what I said this morning was out of line."

"Its cool Hannah, we are cool." Hannah stepped off the front porch and started her walk home.

"Ok Eddie, Hannah's gone you can let me go now." Eddie quickly released Janet and she got out her key and opened her front door.

"Um are you mad?"

"YES, you just cant command me not to do things. You are so BOSSY and CONTROLING. _You will stay away from him!" _Janet said in a deep voice mocking Eddies stern tone.

"Janet I don't want to getting mixed up in this more then you already are, you don't need the stress, you are having a baby for crying out loud!"

"Look, that's sweet, it really is but I can help. Ray listens to me sometimes and I can reason with him not to let it slip about Nick and Sam until Hannah is ready. Now, stop being an ass and let me get you some ice. SIT!" Janet commanded and pushed him towards the sofa.

"Ouch watch it, my ribs are bruised."

"Aww, suck it up." Janet handed his the ice pack and he put in on he cheek "Do you want to skip the gnocchi?"

"No, its fine. They are looking forward to it. I can sit there just like I can sit here."

"Ok, go take a shower then."

"Now who is bossy and controlling?" Janet raised her eyebrows and cocked her head.

"You want a matching shiner on the other side, keep it moving guy."

* * *

"There you guys are. We were worried, I heard about the fight at the shop." Phil patted Eddie on the back. "You don't look too bad."

"Nahhh, it was quick. You got a beer?" Phil nodded and made his way into the kitchen.

"I made a gnocchi song! Gnocchi, we're making gnocchi and its no jokie! Yay Gnocchi!" Pizza Girl sang out. Phil returned from the kitchen with Eddies beer.

"She has been singing it all day." Phil chuckled.

"Well lets get started, you baked the potatoes right?" Janet asked as they walked into the kitchen

"I sure did. I am now an expert potato baker… Gnocchi we're making…"

Eddie and Phil were sitting in the sofa watching the Godfather. It was strange for Eddie sitting back on his couch at Gelson, it had only been five days at Janet's but it felt like so much longer. Maybe because so much had happened or maybe because he had spent so much time there before. Every so often they would hear the laughter of the girl in the kitchen and they would both look at each other and smile.

"So phys? Things with you and Pizza Girl.. There good right?"

"They sure are, she is the cream cheese to my bagel… the rice to my roni…"

"And she kinda moved in here right?"

"Well, yeah. For the most part. She is still paying rent at her place until her lease is up in May but yeah. Is that a problem?

"No, its just I was thinking about moving in to Janet's place."

"Wow so soon?"

"Its not that soon, Phil. I have known her half my life. I just want to make sure you will be ok… I was thinking we could clean out the room down here in back and Ikey could move in, get him of his mom's garage."

"That's not a bad idea actually. Are you sure you want to give up all of this?' Phil held up his hands and looked around the room. Eddie laughed and drained the last of his beer.'

"Yes I think so."

* * *

"Ok boys, come and get your plates. Dinner is served." Pizza Girl called out from the kitchen.

"Um, Janet what is all this green stuff?" Eddie asked wrinkling up his nose as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Its pesto, trust me its good." Janet sat next to him. He rested his plate on his knee and put his arm behind her on the sofa.

"Oh my GOD Janet these are pillows of potato perfection." Pizza girl cooed. "God I love gnocchi!"

"Ok Emily I though we agreed that you would not say that word again tonight." Janet laughed, spearing a gnocchi with her fork and popping it in her mouth.

"Emily? Who is Emily?" Phil asked perplexed

"Uh, your girlfriend…Wait you didn't know her first name?" Janet asked shocked

"It never came up.' Pizza Girl answered. Phil looked at her intently.

"Emily." He liked how her name rolled off his lips "You look like an Emily."

"Philly that's because I am an Emily."

"Dorks." Eddie grunted.

"Hello, Eddie eat, manga!"

"Hello miss controlling and bossy!" Eddie finally gave in and put one in his mouth as much as he tried he could not contain the mmmmm that followed.

"See I told you so. You make the pancakes and I will make the gnocchi"


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she sleeping?" Pizza Girl asked as the credits for the Godfather III came up on the screen.

"Its looks that way." Eddie replied, running his hand over her head. "The last few days have been crazy."

"She is going to be pissed, she has been talking about Al Pacino's silent scream all night." Phil added and he stood and gathered the empty bottles and plates. Eddie watched her for a few minutes. His body was sore from the fight, he realized that he wasn't twenty one any more.

"You know Eddie, I never thought you would open you eyes and see what you had standing right in front of you with Janet. I just figured you would bang co-eds well into your forties." eddie grimaced at the thought "I am really happy for your guys."

"Thanks Pizza Girl… I think."

"You're very welcome."

"Come on Janet, wake up." Eddie gently nudged her with his shoulder. Janet curled into him, a small moan escaped her mouth. "Phil I think we are going to crash here tonight, she is out and I am too drunk to drive."

"Sounds good, I will make breakfast tomorrow! Come on Emily lets get to bed."

"Adieu, to you and you." Pizza Girl sang and she grabbed Phil's hand.

Eddie reach up and scratched the top of Janet's head. "Janet, come on wake up." Janet's eyes fluttered open and she eased her body off of his, careful of his ribs.

"Did I miss it?" Eddie nodded "Shit! What time is it?" She asked as she stretched. Eddie stood next to her and twisted his waist to ease the pain in his lower back only to cause more in his ribs.

"It's a little after one, we are going to stay here tonight. Come on." Janet was too tired to argue and knew that after his fight he drank too much and was in no shape to drive.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I hurt."

"Awww, Eddie. Your ribs?"

"My ribs, my face, my head, my hands. All of it really. Come on, I need to lay down. Hell I have earned it today."

"Eddie your bed is so small, Maybe I should have stayed on the sofa."

"Yeah, cause that would make perfect sense, my "girlfriend" sleeping on the sofa." Eddie riffled through his drawer and pulled out an old t-shirt.

"You can sleep in this." Eddie handed her the shirt and turned around. She watched him undress for a second, her eyes fixed on his toned back and how his muscles flexed with every movement. Realizing what she was doing she quickly turned her back to him embarrassed. She took off her shirt and replaced it with his, it fell below her knees so she felt ok taking off her jeans. Eddie got into bed first, with his back to the wall and Janet eased in after him. After a few minutes they were able to find a way to both be in the bed together with out touching.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah..."

"Was this your parents room, or yours when you were a kid?"

"Uh, this was my room, Phil in in my parents room. After the divorce, dad actually took the room downstairs."

"Oh…I miss your dad." Janet said softly

"Yeah..."

"He was the best Eddie. You know he is the reason you and I are friends now."

"How do you figure?" Eddie felt the same way but he was curious to hear Janet's take.

"Well, I had just turned twenty one and it was my first week at Sully's...

* * *

_It was homecoming week in the Ridge and the town was in the midst of preparations. The football team looked good this year and they were still riding high on the memories of the Hail Eddie four years earlier. _

_"Rooster, can you hand me the tape?" Janet called out from the ladder pointing to the tape on the high top next to her._

_"Sure thing Janet." Rooster rushed to her, eager to help her out." Here you go." She gave him a warm smile and went back to hanging the blue streamers._

_"Looks good Janet." He turned his neck and took in the entire bar that she had decorated "The whole place does actually."_

_"Thanks Rooster, I found most of this stuff in the basement." Janet looked around too taking in all her work. "Well that's the last of it." She climbed down the ladder, resting her hand on Roosters shoulder as she descended. "Could you put the ladder back down stairs for me?" She brushed a curl off her forehead. _

_"Sure can, um, Yes." Rooster folded the ladder and made his way to the basement._

_"Well looks like they will let anyone work here now a days!" Janet turned to two large men towering over her._

_"Hey Mr. Latekka! How are you doing?" Rick and Eddie Latekka were cut from the same plaid flannel cloth, both standing over six feet, Rick being a hair taller. They both had a square fore head and jaw, deep set brown eyes and a small crease in the center of their lower lips. Rick showed some age around his eyes and brow, but they looked more like brothers then father and son. Janet gave him a warm smile. She had know him for years, she used to work at the bakery where he would get his coffee every morning. _

_"I am good Janet, my morning coffee is not the same but I am good. You know my son Eddie right?" _

_"Uh yeah dad, we graduated together. Hey Janet." Eddie nodded his head at her. _

_"Hey Eddie." Janet smiled at him and could feel her cheeks start to blush. "Um are you boys sitting at the bar or a the table?"_

_"The bar I think." The father and son took their seats and Janet handed them menus. _

_"Where is Sully today? I have to talk to him about something."_

_"Oh he wont be in until tonight." Janet took out her pen and pad "So Mr. Latekka what can I get you?"_

_"Janet call me Rick, and I will have a burger and fries and a Bass Ale."_

_"And what about you Eddie?"_

_"I will have the same." He answered as he handed her back his menu._

_"Well you boys are easy." She chirped as she finished writing down their order and putting it up. _

_"So Janet, you still going to the Duf?" Rick asked_

_"No not this term, my Gran fell and broke her hip so I have been helping her out. I hope to get back next semester though." Janet pulled their beers and placed them on the bar._

_"I am sorry to hear that, how is she doing?"_

_"Good, she is a tough old bird. She will out live us all." Eddie chuckled before taking his first sip._

_"How is Hannah Jane doing?" _

_"She is good Eddie, really good. Sam is getting so big, he is only three but I swear his IQ is higher then mine. I am babysitting him tonight actually, Hannah has a date."_

_"Speaking of dates." Rick interjected "You still seeing that Brian kid?" Janet shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Yes and No" Janet crunched up her nose. "Mostly no." and then she laughed and Rick joined in. _

_"Good, you could do better." _

_"I don't know Mr. Lat...Rick, there is a limited menu here in the Ridge." _

_"A very limited menu." Eddie added_

_"Well that's your fault Eddie, you ordered everything for your appetizer !" Rick let out a booming laugh and Eddie just chuckled and shook his head._

_"Well played Meadows, Well played." Rick said proud of her. "You are a little spit fire, I think you will do well here at Sully's." Janet blushed again and was grateful that their food was in the window. _

_"Here you go." She put the platters in front of them "Can I get you guys anything else?"_

_"Nope, this is perfect." Eddie answered looking up at her. "So, what are you studying at the Duf?" Eddie asked her quickly as she turned to walk away. _

_"My major is English with a minor in education. I would like to be a professor one day like my gramps."_

_"What about you? I heard you guys are re-landscaping town hall. You beat out Mike Cataldo and Big Cat, very nice." _

_"Yeah, that was a good day." Rick said with a smile on his face "Who does your lawn Janet?"_

_"Uh. I do."_

_"Seriously?" Eddie asked with a full mouth, shocked. "You're just a little short thing?"_

_"Yeah, so I am closer to the ground." Janet said with an mock attitude. _

_"You do a great job, maybe I should have hired you myself." Rick said pointing his knife in her direction. _

_"Thanks, but it takes me two full days, not so much mowing the lawn. But the hedges and the azaleas , the roses, the lilacs. Then the weeding, watering... and the then cleanup. Gramps used to help but he cant now. And I can't imagine letting it go, so two days. Now I have to get it ready for the winter"_

_"That's silly Janet, we could do in in an hour, two, tops. I'll come by later and take a look." Eddie offered._

_"Uh, thanks, but I don't know if I can afford it. So..."_

_"I didn't say anything about money did I? Dad did you hear me say the word money or estimate?"_

_"No son I don't think you did." Rick patted his son on the shoulder. _

_"Eddie, Rick...that is sweet but..."_

_"Janet how may free donuts did you give me at the bakery?" Rick asked crossing his arms across his chest._

_"Um, one every Monday and Friday."_

_"For how many years?"_

_"Five or six." Janet mumbled. "Ok, thank you." She finally said._

* * *

_Eddie pulled up to the small cheerful craftsman house, still impressed buy what a great job Janet did with the front garden. The edging was perfect, and the hedges were trimmed into neat little boxes, the roses were planted with lavender to prevent disease and the hydrangeas was turning a beautiful rust color a sure sign of the impending fall. He knocked on her door and she answered with Sam sitting on her hip. _

_"Hey Eddie!"_

_"Hey Janet. What goes on?" _

_"Not to much, just hanging with my little man here. Sam say hello." Sam waved his hand and said hi. Eddie was struck by how much he looked like Nick when they were kids. He had avoided Hannah the last few years. It was easier, then having to deal with the fact that Nick left and never came back, that he had slept with Hannah and that things were never going to be how they were in high school. _

_"Hey little man. I am Eddie." _

_"Well you look way too nice to be landscaping." Janet's eyes wandered over him. Eddie was wearing a dark navy suit and tie._

_"Oh, boosters dinner tonight and then Sully's." he answered while pulling on his tie._

_"Ahhh the boosters dinner. Well you don't want to be late. Come on back. But keep your voice down, Gram and Gramps are sleeping." Eddie followed her through the small house to the large back yard._

_"Wow, Janet this looks good now it must have looked great in the summer."_

_"Thanks and yes it did. So you still think it will take an hour or two?" she asked him with a touch of sarcasm._

_"Yes I do actually, I will come with Ikey. He just started working with us and needs to learn. This will be a good place for it. You have a lot going on. I think once a month should so it for now, then we will prep for the winter and we will see what it needs when the summer comes."_

_"Eddie seriously. Thanks."_

_"Naaahh forget it. I got to get a move on. So I will see you next weekend ok."_

_"Sure sounds good." Janet followed him out grabbing her keys and Sam's jacket. "You ready to go Sam?"_

_"Where you guys headed?" Eddie asked standing by his truck. _

_"Murph's", this boy needs to eat and I don't feel like cooking. Right buddy, you want a meatball sub?"_

_"Ice cream!" Sam exclaimed. Janet and Eddie both laughed. _

_"That too..." Janet said softly "but only after dinner." _

_"Murph's sounds better then what they are serving at the booster dinner. You want some company?"_

_"You sure Hail Eddie can miss the big homecoming booster dinner?"_

_"I don't know if Hail Eddie can, but just plain Eddie. Yeah he can miss it." Eddie took of his jacket and removed his tie._

_"Ok, then, can you get his car seat out the Charger?" Janet smiled, surprised by the company._

_"How did a short little girly girl like you end up driving muscle car?"_

_"Well that is a long story..."_

* * *

"And your lawn has NEVER looked better." Eddie was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck it sent a chill through her. "You cold?" He asked pulling the blanket up over her shoulder.

"Thanks, and yes it has never looked better. But you were wrong about an hour or two. You guys are out there half the damn day in the summer." Janet chuckled. "God, Sam was so little back then. I am worried about how its gonna go when he finds out about Nick."

"I think he already knows Janet, he is a smart kid. I think he knew when Nick first came back. We all knew."

"I know, and that's what worries me, when this baby comes will we all know that its Matt's?" Janet's voice cracked, Eddie put his arm over her shoulder, running his hand along the length of her arm

"I don't know Janet, but we will cross that when it comes. Enough talking

lets get to sleep."

Eddie laid there, listening to Janet breathe, He was so close to her he could smell her hair, light and floral. He thought back to that day with his dad at Sully's and in that moment his missed his father so much tears sprang to his eyes. He was grateful for the darkness and sleeping company.

* * *

_"Where we headed next dad?" Eddie asked with his belly full as they walked out of Sully's towards their truck_

_"We have the bank and then a quick pass at the Riley's" Eddie nodded and then looked up at the sky to see how much light they would have left._

_"Not too bad then." Eddie slammed the truck door and settled in._

_"So what do you know about Janet?" Rick asked looking at Eddie over his sunglasses._

_"Uh,, not too much really. She moved here after her mom died in the 11th grade, she is best friends with Hannah Daniels, she worked at the bakery, I think she played field hockey or softball, I cant remember. Why?"_

_"No reason, then you guys weren't friends in high school?"_

_"No not really, we traveled in different circles, with the exception of Hannah. So she was around sometimes... Again why?"_

_"Well you just offered to do her yard for free. That's a lot for someone you don't know."_

_"I know her... and I have seen the Meadow's yard, that's a ton of work for one person. Whatever I don't need to explain myself. I am doing something nice."_

_"Yes, you are. Janet is a good egg. She has had a rough time, too much responsibility for someone so young. Its a good thing you are doing. Watch out though, she is the kind of girl that sneaks up on you."_

_"What does that mean."_

_"You know, the girl who your friends with and then before you know it you are marrying her. Like your mom."_

_"So you mean a cheater then?" Eddie said bitterly_

_"No Eddie. What happened between me and your mom at the end, does not negate how great it was in the beginning. I saw something today with you and Janet, there was a little spark."_

_"Dad, trust me there was no spark. And even if there was I am not interested in marrying anyone... ever... and I like what I have going in now..."_

_"Well of course you do, you get around son, and one day you will regret it. But for now, enjoy it while you can. But all of this… It's not who you are... It's just who people want you to be. And Janet, is not impressed."_

_"Yeah, I caught that. It was refreshing actually."_

_"Refreshing?"_

_"Yeah, to just talk and not have her push her boobs in my face or change the tone of her voice. It was nice. Whatever. So what I cant be her friend?"_

_"No, you can be her friend, but just be careful. She is not as tough as she looks._

* * *

Janet turned restlessly in her sleep. She was facing Eddie now with her head against his shoulder tucked into his neck. The rest of her body flat against him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. _The kind of girl who sneaks up on you _he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Phil walked up the stairs and gently knocked on Eddie door, he opened it slowly and peeked in making sure everyone was decent. He saw them laying together, Eddie arms around her and Janet's head on Eddie shoulder. They looked so peaceful, he hesitated waking them but Eggs Benedict waits for no man.

"Eddie." Eddies eyes opened, and focused on Phil. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Egg Benedict." Eddie smiled and Phil gave him a thumbs up before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"I smell bacon." Janet mumbled, eyes still closed. "I am not sure if it's making me hungry or making me sick." Eddie chuckled and Janet opened her eyes. "So much for a line of scrimmage." Janet slowly eased out of Eddie arms.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad honestly, you?"

"Considering the ribs, good." Janet's face when ashen and she looked like she was going to faint. "Janet?"

"Eddie, bathroom!"

"Thank God its Sunday." Janet groaned as they walked into her front door. "I am not leaving this house until tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Eddie threw his keys in the bowl on the table and his jacket over the chair "How you feeling?"

"Better now, this morning sickness thing sucks."

"Yeah, kiddo it does." Eddie sat on the sofa and Janet soon joined him. "I don't think I even have the energy to watch TV." Janet laughed and nodded in agreement. "I am telling you right now, if anyone knocks at you door, we are NOT answering."

"I am with you there guy. I hear you knocking but you cant come in!" Janet put a pillow at the end of her sofa and laid down, stretching her legs out over Eddie thighs. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, its fine. I mean your feet smell but I can take it." Eddie crunched up his face and waved his hand in front of it.

"Shut up! They do not." Janet tried to pull her feet away but Eddie just held them there laughing.

"Relax kid, I am just kidding." They sat there for the next hour, not talking or watching TV. Just enjoying the silence.

"This is strange, I am usually alone here on a Sunday, ever since my grandparents went to Providence anyway."

* * *

_Eddie and Ikey pulled into Janet's driveway early the following Sunday. Ikey was unloading the trailer and Eddie knocked on her door._

"_Morning Mead…Hey what's wrong?" Janet quickly wiped away a wayward tear and tried to force a smile, but he could see she was visibly upset about something. _

"_No, nothing I am fine." Janet straightened her shoulders. _

"_You are so the opposite of fine." Eddie turned back to Ikey. "Hey, get started on the mowing, I will be right back." Eddie walked into Janet house and there was something amiss. "Ok, spill."_

"_Its not that big of a deal, my grandparents decided to move back to Providence to an assisted living place down there. They kind of sprung it on me this week. Gran is going to need another surgery on her hip, months of therapy and stuff…"_

"_So when are they leaving?'_

"_They already left, I drove them down yesterday." Janet's voice cracked and for a second Eddie though she was going to cry. He took a step closer to her and raised his hands to hold her. "No, really its fine, I mean I will be fine. It just sucks because I am acutely aware that the only family that I have are near death and I will be all alone."_

"_Janet, that sucks I am really sorry." _

"_Thanks Eddie." She took a deep breath and blew it out, shaking her head slightly, then she clapped her hands together. "Ok, lets get to work."_

"_Uh, what are you talking about?"_

"_Um, the yard. Lets go."_

"_You are not helping Janet."_

"_Eddie that is stupid, I usually do it all by myself, now I have two strapping lads to help."_

"_Janet…"_

"_Eddie…" She put her hand on her hips and stood her ground. _

"_Fine," He finally gave in "But you are not lifting anything."_

"_Works for me."_

* * *

"They are going to be disappointed in me." Janet finally said.

"What? Why?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Knocked up and unmarried just like my mom." Janet gave him a crooked smile and shook her head. "You know I didn't meet my grandparents until I came to live here. They got into a big fight with my mom, she left and never turned back. My grandparents grew up in Providence, and then when Gramps got a job at the Duf, they came to live here. Mom, rebelled and got knocked up. They were not happy about it, they fought she left, went to live with her cousin and she wouldn't talk to them. I think she regretted it, being so stubborn. I know they do. Fifteen years is a long time"

"Yes, yes it is. That must have sucked coming to live here, with for all intense purposes… strangers."

"Yeah, it was awful. I missed my mom, I still do. Don't get me wrong Gram and Gramps, were amazing too me, they were so happy I was here. But losing my mom and then starting a new school. The Ridge is a tough place to crack into."

"That it is. But once you do…"

"You are in for life." Eddie nodded in agreement.

"God back then, you were suck a tool."

"Hey!" Eddie said pinching her big toe.

"Ouch! Don't hey me! You were. You and your boys walked around like, Staying Alive was playing everywhere you went. And Rory, Jesus Christ Rory was such a bitch."

"Yes... that she was."

* * *

"_You're new right?" Eddie looked over and slammed his locker door shut. There was this short, mass of curly hair standing next to him. _

"_Me? Yeah I am new." Holy crap, they don't have boys that look like this in Providence_

"_Strange starting in the middle of the year." Janet just shrugged not wanting to answer "I am Eddie by the way. Eddie Latekka."_

"_Janet Meadows." _

"_Janet Meadows/"he repeated_

"_Hey Eddie! What goes on?" Nicky asked his arm around Hannah's neck. Hannah and Janet made eye contact and smiled at each other. _

"_I like you t-shirt, Greenday huh?" Hannah asked._

"_Oh, yeah, I saw them in concert last fall…a bunch of us drove all the way to New York but it was so worth it." Janet suddenly missed all her friends and her life in Providence. _

"_Nice, New York." Nick said impressed. "We are going to love there one day, right Hannah Jane?" Hannah nodded and turned her attention back to Janet_

"_I am Hannah Jane by the way."_

"_This is Janet Meadows." Eddie announced._

"_What is your first class?" Janet pulled her schedule out of her bag_

"_Uh, Math with Mr. Wilkes. And then Homeroom with him and then biology with Mrs. Miller" _

"_Good, me too. You are in AP classes, smart, good hair and great taste in music. Come on I will walk you to your class." Hannah turned to Nick and gave him a long kiss before linking arms with Janet and walking down the hallway. Eddie watched them walk away until Rory came into his eye line._

"_Good morning babe." Eddie said before Rory gave him a kiss._

"_Who was that?"_

"_Who was who?"_

"_The chubby curly haired girl with Hannah Jane?" It was no secret and Hannah and Rory did not get along and the only reason they tolerated each other is because their boyfriends were best friends. _

"_Uh, that is Janet. She is new."_

"_Janet… You know what that rhymes with don't you?"_

"_What Rory?"_

"_Planet!" Rory chuckled at her own joke._

"_Jeeze Rory, its really too early to be so bitchy. Come on lets get to class."_

* * *

"It was your lucky day when she got in to bed with that Jake guy."

"You think? Maybe."

"Do you miss her?"

"No, not anymore, at first I did. It was a big blow to the ego to be cheated on, coming off my parents and all that drama. I think that's why it was so hard for me and why…"

"You felt the need to bang 95% of the Ridge female population?" Eddie cringed, his father was right one day he would regret his past.

"You never let one slide do you…" Eddie said trying to mask his hurt with humor.

"Nope, you keep throwing them and I will keep catching them."

"Never mind." Eddie, slid Janet's feet off his lap, stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Janet then realized that Eddie was having a serious moment, maybe even a vulnerable one and she totally shut him down. She quickly followed him and watched as he drank half a beer in one gulp.

"Eddie, I am sorry, I was totally out of line."

"Nahh, no worries. Its cool"

"No its really not. You don't really talk that much, not to anyone. And here you are trying to talk to me and I make a stupid redundant joke. I am a tool. Please, I would really like to hear what you were going to say."

"Well, it feels kind of stupid now Janet."

"Its not."

"Look, the moment passed. I am not mad, we have plenty of time to talk. Trust me." She could still see the hurt in his eyes as he finished his beer. She was kicking herself.

"Eddie…"

"I think I am going to take a shower. My muscles are aching." He walked past her and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Janet, its fine. We are cool."

She sat on the sofa feeling like shit, after all he was doing for her and she still treated him like he was the same guy in high school. He wasn't, not by a long shot.

"Eddie?" She knocked on the bathroom door and opened it slowly.

"Janet are you going to be sick again?" He asked from behind the shower curtain.

"No I am fine, I just wanted to tell you that you are not the guy you were in high school anymore. And that I couldn't be more impressed and proud to know you. And you dad" Janet's voice cracked "he would be really proud of how you have stepped up for me and I am sorry that I just treated you how I did. It was undeserved and it won't happen again." Janet turned and closed the bathroom door leaving Eddie speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie stood there for a moment, stunned as the hot water pounded his tired aching body. He realized how long it had been since someone cared if they hurt or offended him. It was always just assumed that everything rolled off his back, but that wasn't always the case. Sure he was able to shake off passing comments from random townsfolk about his dating habits, his inability to commit, that he was getting older. He could even take the snide comments from the girls he had been with who, despite what they had heard and knew to be true they went home with him anyway. And then in the light of day tried to make it like he was a dick, when in fact they got exactly what they came for, the ability to say they fucked Eddie Latekka. He was more of a town amusement then a person. But tonight despite his best efforts to make light of what he was feeling, Janet saw right through him. Janet was the first person to ever really see him, to really see him Eddie. Not Hail Eddie or Eddie Latekka and it had always been that way. She was never impressed by him nor did she try to impress him. She was who she was and that allowed him to the same. He had never really talked to anyone about him mom or Rory, he simply pretended like it didn't matter and people believed it. But he wanted Janet to know, maybe to understand why he was how he was and did what he did. He finished up the shower quickly. He had a feeling that Janet was upset and wanted to ease her mind the way she had eased his. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, her chin in her hand staring off into space.

"Janet." She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Eddie, I am sorry.

"Janet I know, trust me. I know." He pulled a chair next to her, so that heir legs just touched and knocked his shoulder into hers. "So…" He took a deep breath before he continued. "When my mom cheated on my dad, it was awful. He never saw it coming, one day she just came home and announced she was in love with someone else and moving to Maine. It was right after I graduated. Dad was never really the same after that. And then in September Rory goes off to school and basically does the same thing. I didn't see it coming. And Nick left that same time, never came back and I didn't see that coming either. So three of the most important people in my life are gone. I felt, I don't know, abandoned. You know, like I wasn't enough or something. It was one right after the other and then I felt stuck. I didn't have any plans that didn't include them. I mean honestly my entire future was wrapped around Rory and Nick… and it was just gone…And I guess it set me on a path to screwing 95% of the Ridge's female population." Eddie laughed and Janet couldn't help but join in. Janet put her hand over Eddie's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Rory was a fool a shallow, stupid, fool. Nick was mourning, and lost and honestly was bigger then the Ridge. He needed to leave to be who he was suppose to be and your mom was probably very unhappy to do what she did. None of it had to do with you Eddie."

"Yeah, I get that now at twenty eight but at eighteen..."

"No so much."

"No." Janet reached up and pressed the palm of her hand to his cheeks, softly brushing it against his two days worth of stubble.

"If there is one thing I have learned Eddie is that people come and go, friends, family, lovers. You can't really stop it, you cant protect your self from it, all you can do is roll with the changes and hope... that it was worth it in the end."

"Or become a shut in like Phil."

"Or that."

* * *

Janet was a nervous wreck, four weeks had passed quickly and the day had finally arrived. She was going for her first sonogram and today they would find out her due date and the real lie would begin. The thought was making her sick, the fear, the worry. She sat on the edge of her bed willing time to stand still but each second passed anyway brining her closer to the inevitable. This should have been a happy exciting day, why was she always denied what others got so easily and took for granted.

"Come on Janet, we are going to be late." Eddie called out standing at the front door. He was just as nervous as she was. Janet told him he did have to come to the appointment but he wouldn't let her go alone.

'I am coming." Janet walked out of her bedroom as she put her hair in to a ponytail. She grabbed her bag and they made it out the door.

The office was cheerful and luckily empty, Janet had booked the earliest possible appointment in the hopes of avoiding the rumor mills prying eyes. After filling out some paperwork, and getting weighed they were lead into a pink exam room, Janet hopped up on the table and Eddie sat on the chair in the corner. A nurse came in, asked Janet some basic questions, wiring everything down in her chart. She finally left them alone and the silence was deafening.

"You look hysterical sitting in this room in that tiny pink chair." Janet chuckled trying to ease the stress and tension of the moment.

"Yeah?" He said raising one eyebrow, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah."

"Well you look kinda funny lying on that table, with the feel things." Janet laughed.

"I guess I do." There was a quiet knock on the door and it opened.

"Hey Janet." Dr. McGlory said softly "Its good to see you again." Eddie stood to greet him. "This is the father I presume?" Eddie nodded.

"Uh, hi I'm Eddie. Eddie Latekka" Eddie extended his hand and the doctor shook it.

'It's nice to meet you. Latekka?" The doctor looked at him intently, trying to place the name "You played football, back in the day right?"

"Yes, I did. A long time ago." Eddie smiled sheepishly and Dr. McGlory looked at him knowingly. Eddie had never felt the stain of his reputation more in his life and he knew the doctor instantly disliked him. He motioned for Eddie to stand near Janet and Eddie quickly shuffled to the other side of the room. He gave her a quick exam, and Janet felt so exposed, she was happy that he was standing next to her and not still sitting in the pin chair. This was all new to Eddie, up until now he didn't even know places like this existed. Little pink rooms, with tables that have stirrups and doctors with actually need flashlights on their heads.

"Ok, so we are going to get a look at the baby today and see how far along you guys are. So Janet, if you could lean back and lift up your gown." Janet was dreading this Eddie seeing her belly but there was little she could do about it now. Luckily the doctor lowered the lights. He squirted the clear gel on her stomach and then the magic began.

"Ok, there we go. See that little flicker?" Janet and Eddie both nodded with wide eyes. "That's your kid and there is the heartbeat." He pointed to the screen. "Now from the looks of it I would say you are six or seven weeks along so that would put your due date… around Christmas time."

"Wow, Christmas...' Janet's voice trailed off and she looked at Eddie." My mom was born on Christmas Eve."

"Well that is meant to be then Janet." Dr. McGlory said with a smile on his face. He handed Janet a towel to wipe off the gel. And then handed Eddie the pictures he printed with baby Meadows/Latekka printed on the top "Now you need to come back around twenty weeks and we can see how you are progressing and determine the sex. The nurse put in your chart that the morning sickness has been bad." Janet nodded.

"It's been tough on her. Its been really bad early in the morning and late at night." Eddie added. The doctor nodded, his face slightly softening to Eddie, when he heard the real concern in his voice.

"You lost a bit of weight since you were here last time which can happen in the first trimester, once you hit the three month mark it should pass. Now take your vitamins and if you need anything just give me a call."

* * *

"Janet? Hello?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You haven't said anything since we left the doctors, are you ok.?"

"Its just real... really real.. I am having a baby at CHRISMAS, Matt FUCKING Lauche's baby and you are going to say you are the father but you're not. And I am just freaking out right now and in general I am not a freaker outer but I am FREAKING OUT! Eddie you need to stop the damn truck." Janet felt her chest tighten and the confines of the truck were too much, she needed air and space and distance. This was really happening, she couldn't hide from it anymore. There was a baby, growing inside of her. A heartbeat, a blob and it was coming.

"Janet?"

"NOW Eddie, Stop the God DAMMED truck." Eddie begrudgingly pulled the truck over, and Janet jumped out and started to walk in the direction of her house. Eddie jumped out after her.

"Janet come on, lets just talk for a second." Eddie quickly caught up with here.

"Eddie, I just need a few minutes alone ok. Just go home and I will see you there."

"Janet?"

"Eddie you are ALWAYS around. Everywhere I go there you are. Just give me five fucking minutes to process. I can walk the seven blocked to my house! GO!"

"FINE!" Eddie yelled back "You want to walk SO DAMN BAD! YOU DONT WANT ME AROUND FINE! Eddie threw up his hands, got back in the truck slamming the door as he drove away. "FUCK!" He yelled holding on to the steering wheel with white knuckles. Seeing the baby, the actual baby today, the look of sadness on Janet's face. It made him sick, and there was not a damn thing he could do about any of it. He felt useless and idle, standing there seeing the reality of everything crash around Janet. He wished for that one brief moment that the baby was his, really his.

Janet watched as his truck sped off, mad at herself for getting so irrational, but feeling better because she was alone and finally able to breathe. She turned to find the Commander and Leslie, walking hand and hand. It was clear that they had seen and heard everything that had just happened and Janet turned twenty shades of red.

"Um, Hey Commander, Leslie." Janet said holding back tears. "Uh, sorry about all of that."

"Janet, its fine. It happens. Doesn't it honey?" Leslie loving looked up at The Commander who just nodded.

"It's sure does, nothing to be ashamed of. People who love each other .They fight sometimes. It can't be helped." A tear escaped and slid down Janet's cheek.

"Awww, come on now. No use crying." Leslie wrapped her arm around Janet's shoulder. "Walk with us for a bit, its a glorious day." She said as she extended her other hand to the sky.

Eddie stormed into the front door, throwing his keys on the table. He was so angry, crazy angry and he was fighting the urge to break things. He paced around trying to calm himself but he just couldn't do it. He grabbed a beer from the kitchen, drinking it in three long gulps, it did nothing to soothe him. Finally he stormed into his bedroom, their bedroom, no it was her bedroom. He grabbed his gym bag and started throwing his stuff in. If she doesn't want me here then I don't need to be here. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush and shaving kit, his shampoo and towel. He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked toward the front door. When he opened it Janet was standing there and walked in. She saw him with the bag over his shoulder and slammed the door behind her. For a few moments they just looked at each other trying to decide to be angry or not.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Janet said softly, almost to herself.

"What did you think?"

"Nothing. I didn't think a damn thing. I am sure Phil and Ikey will be happy to have you back!"

"YES they WILL." Eddie stormed out, grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Eddie walked in to Gelson, slamming the door behind him, Ikey and Phil were playing Guitar hero and Pizza girl was on the sofa reading a book. They all looked at him, surprised by the loud bang of the door. They watched Eddie walk into the kitchen and return a few seconds later with a six pack of beer in hand.

"I am moving back in." Eddie said his voice tight

"Eddie what happened?" Phil asked putting down his microphone

"She is just so... and I had to... and... we had a fight!" Eddie turned around and stormed up the stairs, he threw his bag on the floor and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Ok Janet. I am here… what did he do?" Hannah took Janet's hand leading her to the sofa.

"Nothing, it was me." Janet wanted to tell Hannah everything, she wanted to unleash the words and free them from her brain but she knew that she couldn't. "How did you even know?"

"I was at Nick's when the commander and Leslie got back."

"Yeah, nothing stays a secret in the ridge. We just had a fight, I think we have just been spending too much time together."

"Well he did move in kind quick."

"Says the girl who wants to get engaged for the second time in six months."

"Ouch, but your right I do." Hannah giggled. "Maybe what you need is a girls night out. You, me, Emily, Allison. We could go to Sully's and tie one on." Janet panicked for a second, as much as she wanted to tie one on, she couldn't.

"I work at Sully's, can't we go somewhere else. How about a nice dinner at the Johnson Inn. Get all dressed up and be civil."

"That sounds good to me. I will set it up. Are you working Saturday night?"

"Nope, off."

"Good, we are gonna get all kinds of fancy."

* * *

Eddie laid in his bed, he tossed and turned, he couldn't get comfortable no matter how hard her tried. The six pack of beer sat unopened on the floor, he knew that it would only fuel his anger. Janet was right, this was becoming real. Seeing that little heartbeat on the screen, was a game changer. Eddie tried to put himself in Janet's place, she was sick everyday and still worked, she was having Matt's baby, lying to all of her friends, living with someone she didn't love and to make it worse, it wasn't even over yet. They still had to wait it out, keep their fingers crossed and pray that the baby looked like Janet. He punched the lumps out of his pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Janet laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling, hour after hour passing not being able to sleep. She felt like she was falling, and screaming but no one could hear her, and she didn't know where the bottom was. She rested her hand on her belly, already feeling love for this child, regardless of who the father was. It was so confusing to feel so full and so empty all the time. She felt like she could cry at any minute and she had never been a crier, not even when her mother died. She was having all these feelings for Eddie and they were confusing her. There would be times when they were together, hanging out with friends at Sully's and he would rub her back or kiss her and she would forget this was all a game. She would quickly remind herself and a feeling a sadness and shame would wash over her. Even today when they were watching the heartbeat on the screen she looked at the wonder in his face and just for a second she forgot that Eddie wasn't the father. It was the best and worst second of her life. She was not sure why, but she had to talk to him. She couldn't leave it like this. She got up and slipped on her sneakers and drove over to Gelson. As usual the door was never locked. She walked right in and found Ikey and Phil on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey."

"Hey Janet. Are you alright there?" Ikey asked, from what he could tell she looked like she had been crying.

"Yeah, thanks Ikey. Is he upstairs?"

"He is, he hasn't come down all night." Phil looked at her intently "You can fix it Janet, whatever it is." Janet smiled and walked up the stairs. The door squeaked as she pushed it open.

"Phil, for the third time I am not hungry."

"Eddie." Her voice was low but it made his body tighten. "I can't sleep, you know I just got used to you there and now I can't sleep." He turned around facing her, she looked so small standing there, in his dark room.

"Either can I." He voice was low and gruff, almost wishing it wasn't true.

"I don't know what is going on with me, I have never been an emotional, erratic person, I just am so overwhelmed. I don't think I can do this Eddie. I think that we should just break up now…" Eddie, sat up in his bed, wearing only his boxers. As much as she tried she could help but look him over, letting her eyes fix on his shoulders.

"Janet, no. That would open up a door to Matt and it will make the next seven months harder then the need to be. Everyone will be spending their time trying to get us back together, especially when they find out about the baby. Today was an emotional day. Look we hit a bump in the road, it's going to happen. We have many bumps coming but we can't run out of the car screaming every time we do. We just have to look ahead and move forward."

"I am so confused, we need to have sharper lines. I am so emotional and I am feeling things that aren't real. I think you should move back here, give each other some space."

"Janet I cant protect you…"

"Eddie I am not yours to protect, that is why this is all so hard. Don't you see. The sleeping together and the kissing and the pretending and the fact that I can't sleep without you now. I can't rely on you Eddie, because one day in the near future this is going to come to an end and I need to be able to deal. We are friends and that's all we are ever going to be." The finality of when she said struck him, what he was feeling for her was more then friendship and it had been for quite some time. But he realized that she didn't feel the same. Of course she didn't, the last thing in her mind was romance or love. The last thing she wanted was a relationship with the guy who screwed 95% of the ridge. Janet deserved an Owen Rowan, the good guy. The one who was always there, held a job, honest, faithful, loyal. She deserved they guy that wouldn't get looks from her doctor, they guy who would marry her, make her happy and give her the life she was denied as a child.

"Ok, so we sharpen the lines." He finally said, defeated. "Everything is blurry so we sharpen them, we discussed a pull out for the spare room but never got one. We will buy one this weekend. We will keep the PDA to a minimum, everyone know we are together and when its just us we can just go back to being the way we were, friends." Eddie voice tightened "But tonight Janet, I just need some sleep."

Eddie laid back down, pulled the covers back and motioned for Janet to join him. She slid off her sneakers, and slid into bed next to him. Eddie's arms quickly engulfed her and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"We will sharpen the lines tomorrow."

* * *

Eddie walked up the path to Janet's house exhausted. He was still doing landscaping as part of Best Friend Windows and he and Ikey and Ronnie had spent the day out in the sun mowing and raking and weeding with the best of them. He needed a hot meal and a hotter shower. As he opened the front door hear heard loud music booming though the house.

Y! NIGHT! Y! NIGHT!… OH OH OH… CAN'T BE LATE…OH,OH,OH,OH GOT A DATE…

"Hey Janet." He called out not really sure where she was.

"Just a minute Eddie." Her voice came from the bathroom.

"What in the hell are you listening to?"

"It's the Bay city Rollers, greatest hits."

"Oh… it's the Bay City Rollers greatest hits." Eddie said in a high pitched voice mocking her tone, he walked to the stereo and lowered it until it was merely background noise.

She emerged a few moments later and Eddie was shocked to a stupefied silence.

"Janet, you look… different. Like wow, really."

"Thanks Eddie, I figured it would be the only time I would get to wear this dress, for a while anyway." Eddie looked her up and down, did Janet always have such great legs. Wait, has she ever worn a skirt before. He searched his memory for Janet in anything but jeans and came up empty. It was really a simple dress, Simple black v-neck shift dress, went just to the knee, it was fitted and hugged her hips and butt in just the right way, she didn't have much in the way of cleavage but the dress highlighted what she had. She had on heels, purply blue, open toed sling backs, her toes were painted cherry red. Her hair was straight, pin straight and longer then Eddie had ever seen it. She tucked it behind her ear to show dangly diamond and sapphire earrings.

Eddie let out a long low whistle. "Where are you headed?"

"I told you, girls night out."

"You are wearing THAT to Sully's?"

"No, we are going fancy tonight and heading to the Johnson Inn."

"Ahhh, I see." He was speaking but not really aware of what he was saying he just keep looking at her legs as she walked around the house, doing last minute things.

"I picked you up a sub, two actually from Murph's. You look like hell dipped in mud and rolled in grass. Go take a shower." She smiled at him quickly "Night Eddie." And walked out the door leaving the faint smell of her perfume and meatballs.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie sat on the sofa at Gelson, half way through this third beer. He and the boys had all met up there to hang, abandon by their women.

"So everything cool with you and Janet now?" Nick asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to him, handing him a fresh beer. Eddie finished off his old beer, cracked open the new one and took a deep breath.

"Uh, I don't know Nicky. I hope so but…I just don't know." The last few days had been strained, he could feel Janet pull away from him. You could fit a Mack truck in the space between them in bed, she was more guarded when they talked, she stopped sitting next to him on the sofa when they watched TV, opting to sit on the chair. It was just all the little things that felt different.

"I am real sorry to hear that but you know Eddie…you and Janet… I think you guys are meant to be like me and Hannah. It might not be easy but at the end of the day hasn't it always been her?" Nick's question really made Eddie think, has it always been Janet? His dad always said she was, he hated every guy she had ever dated, she was the only girl he ever took to dinner and didn't have sex with afterwards, he thought about her all the time and if he was being honest he thought about her when he was with other women. Yes, it was always Janet. Damn it! It was ALWAYS Janet! "I mean that's the reason Rory was so mean to her, because you always look at Janet with stars in your eyes."

"I did not Nicky."

"Yeah you did. She didn't really hang with us but if she was around your eye was always on her."

"Dude you do her yard for free, FREE! For years you and me and Janet out there working like dogs. You don't just do that for any girl."

"Remember when Ikey wanted to ask her out." Nicky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You totally cocked blocked me… Remember." Ikey shouted out pointing to Eddie. "You said and I quote… Girls like Janet don't date guys like us, she dates guys who are on the other side of October Road. Cause she was all smart and shit, going to the Duf. But now look, she is with your ugly ass and I am still single. " Ikey grimaced and sat on the arm of the sofa defeated.

"Yeah, and I was right. Janet should be with one of the guys from the Duf, the smart ones with the degrees and fancy German cars, The ones that quote poetry and wear turtleneck sweaters. This girl reads a book in a day, a whole book. She speaks French. She was on the phone with one of her Duf friends, Maya she lives in NYC and she just started speaking French like it was nothing. She watches BBC shows and goes to museums on purpose. She deserves better then a guy like me. I came home tonight and she was all fancy… in heels and a dress looking like a lady and I looked like… a landscaper."

"Dude you ARE a landscaper. And Janet works in a bar."

"Ikey, she works in the bar because of her loyalty to Sully, he is going to leave it to her some day and she felt like she couldn't turn her back on him. But she should be teaching a class about dying Russians or British chicks knitting and crying over lost love not slinging beers."

"Sully is leaving her Sully's?" Ikey asked.

"Yeah, when he retires, it's all hers. He has no family and thinks of Janet like his daughter. Anyway what I am saying is that she deserves better then the hand she has been dealt."

"Eddie, what does all that matter. You love her she loves you."

"Owen, its really not that simple and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about Nick and Hannah instead." Eddie smirked and pointed his bottle in Nicks direction. Nick shook his head and grimaced.

"Hannah and I are great, it was worth the broken nose and we are going to tell Sam the truth when the school year is over. She didn't want it messing up his finals and stuff. He is happy we are together though so that is half the battle."

"I am really happy for you Nicky, it's ten years down the late but better later then never." The distinct sound of Nick cell phone rang out, he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Hey Hannah… Ok… yeah…Phil's… yes Eddie is here we all are… Shit…ok… ok… yes… we will be there in a few… love you too…" They watched Nicks face with each passing word, this was not a good call.

"Nick, what goes on?" Eddie asked his body tight.

"Well they girls are having a great time, except Matt Lauche and his boys are at the bar, wasted and they don't feel safe to leave."

"Why didn't Janet call me?"

"Hannah said she didn't want you to know, she snuck to the bathroom and called me, they are waiting for the dessert now. We better get a move on." She didn't want me to know… Eddie's voice was screaming in his head. He whole demeanor changed, every muscle every fiber was tight, his jaw clenched.

"Eddie, just relax, this is why she didn't want you to know. Calm down."

* * *

The Johnson Inn was a huge old house that was converted into three spaces, a bar in front with a big old stone fireplace, dark wood covered walls. It was a cozy space, nothing like Sully's but it was still a bar juke box and all. Then there was the fancy dining area, cloth covered tables, fancy china and candle light the works, even a small dance floor and a piano. And the final room was the party room or the ball room where there were weddings and other events.

The boys made there way through the bar, their presence was noted by Matt and his friends who were perched at a table in the corner. Eddie looked over at Matt with steely eyes as he made his way into the main dining area. It was generally a no jacket no service dining room, but no one was telling Eddie Latekka no, the hostess brought them to the girls table and the girls visible relaxed when then saw them. Well with the exception of Janet.

"Hey, guys thanks for coming." Hannah stood up and kissed Nick on the cheek. Owen went to Allison and put his hand on her shoulder. Janet sat there looking at Eddie, she was glad he was there bit wished his wasn't. She shot Hannah a look of death.

"What Janet, did you really think that we were going to go with your idea of "you three go first and I will go alone." Come on!"

"Janet you didn't, seriously." Eddie was angry but trying to control his tone.

"Everyone is making a bigger deal of this then it needs to be, I don't want Matt Fucking Lauche to ruin our night."

"He's not, were taking you ladies to Sully's, the night is not over." Ikey chimed in. "Let's get a move on before Sully's runs out of beer."

They paired off as they walked through the dining room.

"Janet, you didn't want me to know?" Eddie said through gritted teeth

"You cant protect me from Matt I can take care of myself." she shot back. They made it to the bar when they heard Matt's voice call out and his group walked right in front of them.

"Well, there she is Janet Meadows." He was buzzed but not drunk, Janet was grateful for that. "Damn girl you should have looked like this when we were dating." His eyes looked her up and down stopping at her shoes "Now these shoes I remember, but they were up around my ears at the time." Matt was looking at Eddie when he said it, with a wide grin on his face. Eddie clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch. Owen Ikey and Nick moved closer in and pushed the ladies back.

"You know what Matt, don't." Janet voice broke the tension "I am sick and tired of you disrespecting me, I never did anything to you I never judged you, I never made you feel like shit for your…inabilities." She said smugly implying that he sucked in bed "There were moments when you would stop being such a dick and I really saw you… That's why I stayed because of those times. They guy you were after your mom died. Don't you for one minute stand here and pretend that you are not kicking yourself for losing me. That you don't wish you could take back the moment you put your hands on me because you knew we were over. We both know I was the best thing that ever happened to you even though you were the worst thing that ever happened to me. I am not going to live my life in this small town freaking out every time you appear. So from this day forward you see me, you show me the fucking respect I deserve because god knows I have endured enough with you to earn it."

"A-freaking-men' Pizza Girl shouted from behind her.

"And if you don't…I will kick your ass." Eddie added for good measure, he grabbed her hand and they all walked out together. When they got to the parking lot Janet was visibly shaking. Eddie put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Damn Meadows, remind me not to get into a fight with you. Ok guys, to Sully's we go. "Owen wrapped his arm around Allison "We have the babysitter until one, let's make it count."

* * *

The group pushed two large tables together, ordered a few pitchers and a bottle of whisky, Janet had a beer in front of her and every so often Eddie would take a sip, he was also drinking her shots. They talked about everything baseball, kids, family, the future. It was one of those rare nights, one for the record book. One they would talk about for years to come.

"Oh my God, this is the song you too danced together on Janet birthday." Hannah shouted out when Benny and the Jets came on the jukebox

"Uh, Eddie does NOT dance Hannah Jane." Janet said, not remembering the dance.

"I did that night kiddo, you and me right over there." He was hurt she didn't remember. Then the memory flashed in her brain.

"Oh God, we did!" Janet smiled at him "But it was more you twirling me around then actual dancing. I cant believed I didn't remember that." Eddie extending his hand to her and they both stood together.

"Well let's make a memory Meadows." The group joined them on the floor, they dance and sang along not caring about the other patrons on the bar, who looked on with smiles on their faces enjoying the show.

When the song was over they made their way back to the table.

"You know what we should do guys? We should do a night in Boston! I know Philly won't come but I could use a few days away from the ridge!"

"That is a fantastic idea Emily, we could drop the kids off with their grandparents on the way" Allison added excited to get out of the Ridge too.

"I am all for it if Nick is…"

"How about we do NYC instead of Boston then. I still have my apartment there, and I know all the best places to go." Everyone got more excited with the prospect of a free place to stay in NYC

"What about you Janet?" Hannah asked her voice eager.

"I don't know. I deflect to Eddie on this one." She was hoping he would pick up on what she was doing, not waning to go on a booze weekend when she was pregnant.

"We might as well Janet, when the baby comes there will be noooo time for weekend trips." Janet felt like the world had stopped and everything had free fallen into slow motion. Janet looked at Eddie, her eyes full of fear and horror, he realized what he had done.

"BABY!?" Hannah shouted out in shock.

"Uh, did I saw baby, because I am drunk. Really drunk." She wanted to kill him, she wanted to go behind the bar, grab Sully's shot gun and shoot him in front of God and everybody.

"Janet…"Hannah asked again. Janet swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"Well, this was not how we had PLANNED to tell you guys." She shot Eddie a look of death and he for the first time in his life feared her. "But yes, we found out this week that we are having a baby."

"Holy Shit." Nick said "Congratulations!" Once the shock wore off the table went crazy with well wishes.

"Wait, how far along are you?"

"Just four weeks Hannah."

"Janet was throwing up the past week, so we went to the doctor and got the shock of our lives." Eddie added to quickly squash any ideas that the baby might not be his. "This morning sickness this is just brutal on her." Janet scrunched her face and nodded in agreement.

"The worst."

"So when is the little Latekka expected to make an appearance?" Emily asked.

"We are due mid-January. I wanted to wait until I was out of my first trimester but Mr. Big Mouth Drinks Too Much over her buried the lead on that one." She slapped Eddie on the shoulder.

"I am sorry Janet." He put his arm around her.

"So that's why you guys were fighting?" Hannah said out loud, thinking she was only saying it in her head.

"Uh, yes. I had a melt down." Janet answered

"A well deserved melt down." Eddie added kissing the side of her head. "Listen can we keep this between us for now, until she is out of her first trimester.

"I can't believe that Eddie is going to be a father. Its going to be the best thing that ever happened to you Buddy. When they put that little cranberry in your hand for the first time. Oh man it's the best."

Eddie just nodded, a lump in his throat.

"So are you guys getting hitched now?" Ikey asked

"NO!" they both shouted in unison.

"Wow, jeeze. OK."

"Neither one of us want to get married, so no Ikey. No plans to get hitched."

"Really Janet you don't want to get married."

"Hannah marriage didn't work for my parents and it didn't work for Eddies. Things are good just how they are. Right guy?"

"You are very right." Eddie leaned down and kissed her gently not sure if this fell under the new sharp line rules but it felt right.

"Well he knocked a girl up before thirty, pay up bitches" Ikey said putting out both his hand for payment.

"WHAT?!" Eddie asked shocked as he watched all his friends reach into their wallets and pull out twenties, Janet included. "Janet you too?"

"I had you down for thirty-two." She said as she handed over her money.

* * *

The first chords filled the bar, this song Janet knew too well, sweet and soulful. Her body froze for a moment, expecting to see him standing there but then she realized that wasn't possible. She turned to the bar and looked at Sully, he knew. He was feeling the same thing she was. He was there that night. A tear broke the corner of her eye as she rose from the table full of her friends and went to the bar.

"Come on Sully, come dance with me."

"Meadows please, I am too damn old to dance."

"Come on please, lets give him something to look down at." Sully shook his head no

"Make him jealous then?" Sully threw his towel on the bar and walked around taking Janet's extended hand.

Eddie watched them, his body tight as his listened to his fathers favorite song play on the juke box. He hadn't heard in years and he was surprised when he saw Janet's reaction to it and even more surprised to see Sully dancing.

"So did I hear right? You and Eddie are having a baby?" Janet looked at him, he read her eyes.

"It's not his is it?" The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. Janet shook her head no. "Lauche?" Janet nodded yes. "And Eddie is taking the responsibility?"

"He is." Janet rested her head on Sully's shoulder and he held her tighter. "You're gonna be a grandfather you know."

"Yeah, I know." A small smile spread across his face. "That boy loves you Janet. Rick knew it, I know it. He knows it. The only person who doesn't seem to know it is you."

"Sully, loving someone is not the same as being IN love with someone. Now shut up and dance."

* * *

Janet drove home that night, Eddie too drunk. Hearing his fathers song only fueled his need for shots. He stumbled into the house, finding his way to the sofa, kicking off his boots and lying down.

"De ja vu." He said as he looked up from the sofa at Janet standing over him. She took off his flannel and belt and threw a blanket over him. He put a bottle of water and bottle of Advil on the floor next to him.

"Good night Eddie."

"Janet, you looked so beautiful tonight. I just wanted to tell you that. I thought all kinds of dirty things about you when you left." Eddie laughed to himself. Janet chuckled.

"Did you now?" She crossed her arms over her chest

"I did, and you would have liked 96% of them."

"Good night Eddie." Janet turned and walked towards her bedroom.

"4% would have taken some convincing." He shouted out after her before he passed out cold.

Janet woke up nauseous and spent the first part of her morning on her knees in front of the toilet. An hour later so did Eddie.

"You ok there champ?" Janet sat next to him on the sofa, and put her hand on his knee harder then necessary.

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am. You blew everything up last night. Eddie what were you thinking."

"I think it is safe to say I was not thinking but at least they know now. And remember I was drinking my drinks and yours and I was not thinking. I don't even remember coming home last night that's how drunk I was."

"You said some interesting things to me last night."

"Like what?" Janet just smirked not wanting to give anything away. "Janet like what?" Eddies mind was racing trying to remember what happened after the left Sully's, he came up blank. The last thing he remembered clearly was hearing his fathers song and watching Janet dance.

"You were just telling me about the dirty thoughts you had about me…" Eddie stomach flipped. He remembered all the things that went through his mind when he was alone in the shower after Janet left.

"I what?"

"You heard me, You said I would have liked 96% of them but the other 4% would have required some convincing." Eddie groaned.

"I said all of that?"

"You sure did. But you didn't go in to specifics. You passed out" "Thank God."

"Not that I wasn't curious?" Janet mumbled

"What?!"

"Huh? You want breakfast?"

"No…"

"Coffee?"

"Please!"

"Coming right up."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure can?"

"What was with you and Sully dancing to my dads favorite song." She was hoping he wouldn't ask about that, not sure if she was willing to share that story with him. And even less sure about how much she should share if she did.

"That's a long story Eddie and to be honest I don't think I can talk about it night now."

"What do you mean."

"I mean it makes me sad and I don't want to think about it right now. Maybe later."

"We are going to Owen and Allison's later for dinner."

"Well maybe after that then."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone reading-

I just wanted to thank you for all your amazing and detailed reviews. I love readingthem and they really fuel my writing. I am really glad you are liking this story because I am loving the writing. I cant post fast enough! I am behind on my reading, reviews and PM's but I hope to catch up tomorrow. I think you will all enjoy this chapter. Please review and follow the story... xoxo cbd

_It was a slow humid August Friday in Sully's, just after midnight. Janet was cleaning the bar with scattered focus, trying to avoid looking at Eddie and Mary Beth Calder flirting in the back booth. Eddie had been working on Mary Beth for weeks and was finally getting what he wanted. He always does Janet thought to herself, pulling a draft for Sneaky Pete. _

_"Girly, bring these fries and wings over to table four would ya. My back with all this humidity." Sully had an ulterior motive, Jimmy Regan was at that table and he had been sweet on Janet for months. _

_"Sure Sully, no problem." Janet grabbed the plates off the window, threw her towel over her shoulder and made her way across the bar past Eddie's table. _

_"You know, I have a talking raccoon that lives in my shed..." Janet chuckled, still using Ralphie. Fail proof. _

_"Here you go boys." Janet laid the platters down "Do you need a refill on that pitcher?"_

_"Yeah Janet. Thanks"_

_"No problem Jimmy." Janet smiled at him and the rest of his friends and grabbed the pitcher off the table. _

_"How do you feel about that final we just took?" Gary one of her classmates asked._

_"I don't know, I thought these summer classes would be easy, boy was I wrong." They nodded together in agreement and Janet put her hand on his shoulder "At least its over now, for a few weeks anyway." _

_"Amen to that!" Gary added with enthusiasm_

_"Hey Janet, what are you doing tomorrow, you want to meet up and go to the Summerfest?" Janet looked at Jimmy trying to read if he was serious or not. She realized that he was and it surprised her. _

_"Um, well..."_

_"Janet you should go with the guy, come on." Gary added trying to help his friend out. "You can't say no to this face." He took Jimmy's face in his hands and gave it a squeeze. Janet giggled, unable to help herself._

_"Uh, well I am going with Hannah and Sam but maybe I will see you there." _

_"I hope so." Jimmy smiled at her sweetly and Janet walked away only to be stopped by Eddie._

_"Janet, can we get two shots over here..." Eddie's eyes on Jimmy and Gary high fiving at the other table. _

_"Please." Janet Said annoyed._

_"What...uh...Sorry... Please." Eddie said gruffly. _

_Janet walked away almost excited about her maybe date with Jimmy. He was cute, tall, blonde, sweet, worked at the power plant in the Flats, he ran track in high school, he had his own apartment. She never really heard a bad word said about him, which for the ridge was a shining endorsement. She poured the shots and filled the pitcher making her way back to his table. _

_"How are you boys liking those wings?" She asked placing down the pitcher and a stack of much needed napkins on the table. She got smiles and grunts of pleasure._

_"What time you guys going?" Jimmy asked pouring a fresh beer_

_"Uh, around noon-ish." Jimmy nodded and smiled again._

_"Ok, good. I will keep an eye out for you."_

_"Good you should." Janet giggled. _

"_Maybe afterwards we could do dinner? There is this new place in the Flats, like a 50's burger joint."_

_"JANET SHOTS!" Eddie called out. Janet and Jimmy turned their heads and both shot him a dirty look. _

_"Well, duty calls. That sounds good, the 50's place. I will see you tomorrow Jimmy." She turned on her heel and marched to Eddie's table. She placed one shot in front of Mary Beth, who quickly drank it. Janet looked Eddie dead in the eye and drank his shot with a smirk on her face before turning her back and walking back to the bar. _

_"HEY!" He shouted out after her, annoyed but impressed all the same. _

_Sully burst out laughing and gave Janet a high five as she walked behind the bar. The doors swung open and Rick walked in, made his way to the bar and sat on his stool. _

_"Hey Janet, Sully." Rick nodded as he took off his hat. _

_"Flat or fizzy?" Janet asked _

_"I think I am going to go with flat for now, its been that kind of day. Thanks Janet." _

_"You wanna talk about it?" Janet turned over a shot glass and filled it with his favorite whiskey _

_"Not really. Buy one for the house?" Like father like son she thought, never wanting to talk about anything._

_"Sure, I just had one on Eddie but I could stand another." Rick and Janet clinked their shot glassed together and drank._

_"Hey dad." Eddie sat next to him and Rick just nodded "Jesus Janet was that really necessary?"_

_"I don't know Eddie was it necessary for you to YELL at me from across the bar?"_

_"You yelled at her?" Rick asked in a low growl_

_"Relax Rick, it's just Eddie being Eddie. RUDE!"_

_"I'm sorry, I thought you were working tonight, I didn't realize that flirting and making dates with Jimmy Run Run Regan while I waited for my drinks was part of the job description."_

_"So Run Run finally got the stones to ask you out... Good for him." Rick said smiling, Eddie shot him a dirty look "Now, I think I will take a beer."_

_"You still want that shot Eddie?"_

_"No, I don't. I am heading out. Night." Eddie left wrapping his arm around Marybeth and Janet couldn't help but watch them walk away. Rick watched Janet intently. He could see the pain hidden behind the smile. She did a good job at hiding it, even from herself. _

_"Janet, he is going to come around." He said softly_

_"What?"_

_"Eddie, just give him some time. He is stubborn and stupid. But he will come around, just be patient."_

_"Rick, I have no idea what you are taking about. Eddie and I are just friends."_

_"Yeah, that's why you have the sad eyes that he just left with that girl and why he was all creased about Jimmy asking you out."_

_"He was upset because he was waiting for his shot. Trust me Rick, just friends." Rick finished the rest of his beer and stood up, stretching his back. He walked to the juke box and pressed a few buttons before returning to the bar and extending his hand to Janet._

_"Come on, come dance with me." Janet blushed and looked over at Sully who nodded at her to go." The first few chords filled the bar, a song Janet had never heard before. Rick pulled Janet in, resting her hand on his shoulder and his hand on the small of her back, and they began to sway to the music._

_**I've been loving you too long to stop now**_

_**There were time and you want to be freeMy love is growing stronger, **_

_**as you become a habit to meOh I've been loving you a little too longI don't wanna stop now, oh**_

_"You know Janet." he whispered "Eddie is an angry person, sad even, he has reason to be. A lot has happened this last few years, a lot of disappointment. So he is just doing what feels good, not what feels right. Now you, you are what's right and deep down he knows it, but he isn't ready. But he will be."_

_**With you my life,Has been so wonderfulI can't stop now**_

_**There were times and your love is growing coldMy love is growing stronger as our affair [affair] grows old**_

_"Rick, I am not the girl for him..."_

_"Why? Because you don't look like Rory?" Janet was stunned by not only his candor but his ability to read what she was thinking_

_"Well yes, because I don't look like Rory, or Marybeth or Loddie..."_

_"You're right you don't, and that's a good thing. Do you see any of those girls sticking around for more then a week or two?" Janet just shook her head no. They danced for a few more beats no words between them. Janet felt safe in his arms like he was capable of making everything ok. _

_**I've been loving you a little too long, long,I don't want to stop now oh, oh, ohI've been loving you a little bit too longI don't wanna stop nowNo, no, no**_

_**Don't make me stop nowNo babyI'm down on my knees Please, don't make me stop now**_

_"You really have no idea do you?" Janet looked up at him with question in her eyes. "Janet you are beautiful and that's not all you are. You are smart and funny and honest and caring and a million other things." Tears welled up in her eyes. "You had a rough start, so maybe you did have people telling you how amazing you are but let me tell you... Janet you are. You are worth a hundred Mary Beths or Rorys." He wiped away the tear from her cheek._

_**I love you, I love you,I love you with all of my heartAnd I can't stop nowDon't make me stop nowPlease, please don't make me stop now**_

_"If I didn't know any better Rick, I would think YOU were hitting on me." Janet said jokingly. _

_"Janet, in another life, if I were ten years younger and my son wasn't in love with you I would be but in THIS life I think of you as one of my own, I always have. Since you spilled that cup of coffee on me." Janet cringed at the memory and they laughed together. Rick twirled her only to bring her back close. "_

_**Good god almighty I love youI love you, I love you, I love youI love you, I love youI love you in so many different ways...I love you in so many different ways...**_

_"How long do I wait Rick? I mean what if someone else comes along, then what?" Rick's face changed, it was a good question she was asking, he thought for a moment before he answered._

_"You will know when its too long, I just hope it does not come to that."_

* * *

_Eddie and Mary Beth barely made it to his truck before they started making out. He couldn't focus and his mind kept drifting back to Janet and Jimmy. It even sounded cute together. Janet and Jimmy, Jimmy and Janet. I bet they name their kids Jack and Jennifer he thought to himself. Mary Beth was not a good kisser, this was a disappointment and an annoyance because she kept sticking her tongue in his mouth. To distract her he unbuttoned her blouse, she was wearing a sexy bra at least. He had his hands on Mary Beth's breasts, she giggled and he wondered what sound Janet would make, if it was her breasts he was holding. Damn it, stop thinking about Janet he commanded himself. She was just a friend, not at all his type. Mary Beth, that's your type. Get it together buddy. Tall, long legs, huge fake breasts? He gave them a another squeeze. Yup defiantly fake. You should be enjoying this. He smiled at Mary Beth and cocked his head to one side. _

"_You wanna do this here Eddie?" She asked trying to be coy but willing to fuck him in a parking lot. He had wanted to get in her pants for weeks but now it just wanted her out of his truck. _

"_You know what Mary Beth, I think I should just take you home." Eddie couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth._

"_What?" She was shocked, she had been playing heard to get for weeks hoping it would keep his interest for longer then a few days. _

"_Yeah, you know I worked a long day today in all this heat and I am just really tired. Maybe we could do this another time." Eddie pulled out of the parking lot, thinking about Summerfest tomorrow._

* * *

"Eddie, I am out of the shower if you want to get in?" Janet shouted out from her bedroom. She called out again and he didn't answer. Janet walked into the living room wrapped in her towel only to find Eddie asleep on the sofa. She shook him gently and he opened his eyes to see Janet above him in only a towel with wet hair.

"I am out of the shower if you want to use it. You look like you need it guy."

"Uh, yeah. Ok." Eddie stood up quickly, just inches away from a nearly naked Janet, the bead of water from her hair ion her soft white shoulders. He was mustering every ounce of self control he had no to grab her and kiss her.

"What time do we have to be at the Rowans?"

"Six, Allison is making a chicken I think." Janet stretched to look at the clock behind him, her towel shifting. Eddie couldn't help but stare.

"Ok, good we have a few hours. I have a headache, I am going to lay down for a bit." She turned and walked away leaving that damn sent of her floral shampoo. Janet put on some sweats and tank, and braided her wet hair before she fell into her bed. She could hear Eddie in the shower, her mind drifted to him naked and wet just a few feet away from where she was laying right now. Jesus Christ these hormones she thought, throwing the blanket over her head.

* * *

An hour later Eddie was sitting on the sofa, fresh out of the shower in his sweats and a wife beater eating a bowl of his favorite Lucky Charms watching golf. He was content. Janet emerged from her bedroom, groggy and moody.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Eh, not so much. I still have this freaking headache and I don't want to take any pills."

"Because of the baby." He nodded, understanding. "You want a head rub?"

The corners of Janet's frown turned up into the smallest smile

"Yes please." Eddie put down his bowl and put a floral throw pillow on his lap, Janet laid down and Eddie took her hair out of its braid.

"Just relax." He ran his fingers through her damp hair and then the tips of his fingers along her temples. A small moan let him know he was a the right spot. "The doctor said stress is not good for you. You just need to chill."

"I am trying, I really am but I feel like a caged animal sometimes, wound up like a drum. Is that the saying? Wound like a drum. That actually makes no sense. Pulled like a drum. Wound like a... what do you wind? A watch, a clock."

"Janet, this is what I am talking about shush and just relax and enjoy." Eddie now used both of his hands, one on the front of her head and one at the back to massage her scalp, letting his one hand run down to the back of her neck. "How is that?"

"It's good Eddie, you give good head." Janet opened her eyes and made eye contact with him smiling.

"Ha, ha. You think I am being nice right now, but I am getting an uninterrupted view down your shirt. It's boobs for days" Janet looked down and Eddie was right, her boobs were fully on display.

"Jesus Eddie." She said pulling her shirt up and folding her arms across her chest. "If you weren't helping my headache right now..."

"Awww come one Meadows, give a guy a break. They are some nice boobs, getting bigger by the day actually" Janet blushed and felt uncomfortable.

"You just haven't seen any new boobs in a while is all. I told you that this not sex thing would be hard for you." Janet was trying to make a joke to hide her discomfort.

"I have been looking at your boobs for years, that has nothing to do with it. And the no sex thing hasn't been that bad. Now move your arms you are boob blocking"

"Ok, lets stop saying boobs! I am suppose to be relaxing." Eddie continued to rub her head now softly, he was more playing with her hair. He watched Janet's body relax again, and her arms went down and rested on her belly, gently rubbing it, something he noticed she was doing more and more.

"Can I ask you something?" Janet nodded "Owen was saying something last night...Awww never mind."

"Eddie what?"

"Well he was just saying that when Allison was pregnant that she was well...horny all the time... and I was just wondering if you were you know... " Janet look up at him in shock. "Cause if the girls ask you and we give different answers it would look weird." He said trying to explain his reasoning which actually made sense.

"Um, well let me put it this way. There is a reason that someone should be contractually obligated to have sex with you when you are preggers." Eddie chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Does you belly feel different? He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, I guess. Its strange to think I am making something right now." Eddie reached down and placed his hand on her belly, the tips on his fingers easing under her shirt. Her skin was warm and soft and his touch gave her goose bumps. He smiled when he saw he had that effect on her. He moved his hand across her belly and rested his it on top of hers for a moment giving it a squeeze.

"Eddie." She said breathlessly, her body felt like it was buzzing. In that moment he wasn't thinking, the sound of her voice and the touch of her skin broke all his restraint. He lifted his arm and dragged his fingers up Janet's upper body, then along the top of Janet's chest, lowering it down until his fingers made small circles around her nipple, it quickly hardened under his touch. Janet's breathing quickened, she wanted to tell him to stop but the word would not leave her lips only a small moan. Eddie cupped her breast, it fit perfectly in his hand as he gently kneaded it, she felt so good to him. His erection tightening under the pillow.

"Eddie." She said again, as she slightly arched her back. He ran his other hand over her hair, wrapping it around his fingers. He removed his hand from her breast and slowing ran it down her body until it met the line of her sweat pants, he ran his finger along the line, watching goose bumps appear on Janet for the second time. He pulled on the string and they loosened.

"Janet, uncross your legs." he said in a husky whisper.

She shifted slightly, parting her legs for him. His hand traveled lower, until he could go no further. He flicked a finger over her and Janet gasped already wet and ready for him he eased a finger inside of her and then a second. He gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. Janet was overwhelmed with sensation as she panted with each thrust. When he felt she was close he would stop, just letting his fingers rest inside of her until she relaxed again. No words would pass between them, he just knew when she couldn't take the stillness a moment longer and started again. Eddie watched her face and her semi-exposed breast as her breathing quickened. Janet felt like she couldn't take it another second. She tilted her head back and looked into his eyes. "Eddie please." He smiled at her, and increased the speed and pressure until Janet was moaning without restraint.

"Janet look at me." She opened her eyes to him just at the moment she came, loudly with a small smile on her face. He felt her tighten and quiver around him and then she relaxed. Before Janet had a moment to think Eddie shifted his fingers slightly and started a completely different rhythm. Shed opened her mouth to object but then the feeling washed over her.

"I think you have another one in you Meadows." he said softly. He concentrated his movements to the front wall of her vagina, the feeling was intense, on the borderline of a burning pain but it felt good. Janet was shaking as she gripped the pillow next to her. When Janet thought she couldn't take anymore, her ran his thumb over her sensitive nub and Janet let out a small scream.

"I know, it's intense. Just relax and trust me." Janet nodded slightly and tried to relax, but she had little control over her own body. Eddie had never had a woman respond to him so easily before, it was like he knew Janet's body already. He knew what to touch and where. Watching her come the first time gave him such a feeling of satisfaction he wanted to do it again. Janet felt like she was in a freefall, every nerve ending in her entire body was engaged in the moment.

"Let go Janet." The feeling started deep within her, in a place she didn't know existed, it spread to her more familiar areas as she came for the second time. This time silently, no energy to give over to sound, all her energy was being used at her core. Every muscle and nerve screaming out. With a smile on his face Eddie pulled out of her, and returned his hand to her breast, teasing her nipple with his warm wet fingers. She laid there spent, panting for several minutes, unable to form a thought or a word. Unable to put together what just happened.

* * *

And then reason and rational came flooding back to her. She stood quickly, feeling exposed. She couldn't look Eddie in the eye as she walked past him to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Eddie sat there a little surprised with a painful erection. He gently got off the sofa and knocked on Janet's door. She opened it and they stood there in the doorway.

"Eddie, that should NOT have happened."

"Janet why? Give me ONE good reason why? We are two grown adults, we care about each other, we sleep together every night, we are having a baby, granted its not mine, but honestly it feel like it is mine. So why?"

"You're not ready Eddie. You're just not. Right now you are feeling obligated to me, and you have no prospects in the near future so sure, fucking me sounds like a great idea. But you are not ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Never mind, lets not do this."

"No, tell me. What am I not ready for? We have been dancing around this for years Janet. Years."

"And why do you think that is? Why do you think?"

"Um, well first of all, you have had boyfriends for the last few years. Jimmy was three years right, and then there was Mark from the bank and then Lauche. So there was that."

"Wow, really. So I am the reason we have been dancing. You know Jimmy asked me to marry him and I said no. Mark wanted me to move to Boston with him and I said no. Two great men, and I said NO! We have been dancing because of you and your never ending line women and your inability to express a feeling other then anger"

"Well if they were so great and I suck so much you should have said yes then."

"Uggghhhh Eddie, I said no because I could never love them. That's why I was with them. Because I was tired of waiting around for you but I didn't want to be alone. I knew I would have no future with them. But then I realized that to you I am the Jimmy or the Matt, despite what everyone tells me, you don't think of me like that. So now that you are stuck with me…"

"I am not stuck with you, Janet. I choose to be here, with you. I choose you. Why don't you see that."

"Why don't you see that I…" Janet held her words to afraid to say them out loud. "Look we have to get ready, we have to be at the Rowan's in a half hour."

"Janet I don't care about the Rowans…"

"Eddie, enough. Please just lets finish this later. OK. When we are both calmed down. I really don't have the energy to fight."

"Why does this have to be a fight. Janet I want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you for a really long time. I just…"

"Wasn't ready… and you think you are now."

"Yes I do. I am not the same guy I used to be you said it yourself. I feel like you and I belong together. Like it has always been you. And it took this, you and the baby for me to realize that I want to be with you. I was so angry at myself, because if I had just said what I was feeling you and Matt would never had happened and maybe that would be my baby you were carrying and I could have saved you all this pain and worry."

"Eddie this is not your fault."

"Well I think it is."

"Which is why you feel obligated, I don't want you like that. That's why my father married my mother out of obligation and we see how that worked out."

"Janet. I don't feel obligated. I feel LOVE." Janet stood there frozen not knowing how to respond. Eddie picked his cell phone off the table.

"O. Row I am sorry for the late call, but Janet is not feeling well. Her head and stomach. So we are gonna be a no show tonight ok. I am sorry man."

"Its ok buddy really. Tell Janet I hope she feels better ok."

"Will do, thanks Owen, Bye."

"Janet and Eddie aren't coming?" Allison asked with a frown

"Sorry cranberry, you know those hormones. Eddie is enjoying them right about now." Allison gave him a knowing smile.

"I wish I had some pregnancy hormones?"

"Do you really? Cause we can make that happen. Give Baby Latekka a playmate." A smile turned up the corners of Allison's mouth and she nodded yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Janet watched Eddie as he spoke to Owen, she couldn't believe that Eddie had even said the word love. For years she had known that Eddie loved her, she had felt it in a million ways large and small. But the idea that he would stand before her and admit it well that was just something she thought would never happen. She had given up hope long ago. Rick said it would happen, but Janet had let go of the idea after she had broken up with Mark. She thought for sure that Eddie would see what was in front of him, see that he loved her, see that she was what was right. He had freaked out when Sully told him she might be moving to Boston. She remembered how he came to her house to dissuade her. He even made a list of all the reasons she should stay. He had Pumpkin Fest, Sam and Hannah, Murph's subs, cherry trees in spring, plowing the streets with him in the winter, Friday night conversations, Roadhouse on TBS Sundays No where on the list did it say because I love you, I need you. Saw with me, stay for me. She waiting and hoped and nothing changed between them and a few short months later she was with Matt. And everything about her life began to spiral.

Eddie threw the phone on the chair and grabbed Janet's hand. "Janet, please look at me." Janet raised her eyes to meet his. "I am not sure when it happened. Maybe it was always there but you have to know that I love you."

"I know you do Eddie, in all these years I never doubted that you loved me but can you commit to me that has always been the question. Your dad said that you could but only if you are were ready. I don't know if you actually are ready or you just want to be ready."

"I am ready because I want to be ready."

"Eddie, you want to protect me, I get that, but what we stand to lose."

"Look, you could have been married to Jimmy by now right, or off in Boston with Moneybags Mark but you didn't go because of me right?" Janet nodded her head "Because you love me." Eddie smiled as the words left his mouth. You're damn right you love me. Brian, Jimmy, Mark, Matt…just wastes of time. Why didn't I see this sooner.

"Yes Eddie because I love you. But I always have."

"Always?" He asked rather smugly

"Well not in High school but from that first time you did my lawn, the day after my grandparents left, when you comforted me." A smile spread across Eddie's face. "That was the moment, I remember the second that it happened."

"So then why this resistance, I don't understand?"

"You are all that I have Eddie, you…you are my person. And if we get together and it goes wrong and trust me it could go wrong. Very very wrong. Then I don't have anyone. Not really. I mean Hannah and Sam but..." Janet searched for the right words to explain what she was feeling. "You're the person who worried that I didn't show up to work, you are the one who brings me soup when I am sick, the only person who has ever really seen me cry. You are the person I would call if I got stuck in the snow or got locked out of my house. You are the person I call when I hear a noise at three in the morning, you are the person… And if we fuck this up…

"Janet I know what you are trying to say, because you are my person, when my dad died, when I put Rocket down, when I am crazy angry you calm me down, when I am sad you make me happy. And if something horrible happened I would want my last words to be to you, I would want your voice in my head and I would want your face to be the last thing I saw..." Eddie's voice cracked and tears filled his eyes, "Just like my dad."

* * *

_Sully and Janet were closing up shop early. After Rick left, it was Just Sneaky Pete hanging on. Janet poured him one last shot while Sully counted out the register. She stretched trying to ease the pain in her lower back, Sully was right about the humidity. _

_"So you and Jimmy, I like that Meadows." Sully said while counting, handing Janet her tips for the night._

_"It's just a date Sul, don't go picking out our china patterns just yet." She walked around the bar, lifting the chairs on to the table tops. _

_"I know, but he will be good for you is all. He is a stand up kid. Rooster can wash the floors tomorrow, You did enough today. Get going girly."_

_"You sure Sul, I don't mind."_

_"Yes I am sure, now get." Janet grabbed her bag from behind the bar and made her way to the parking lot, she was taken about by how thick the air was even at one in the morning and she pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head. She was surprised that Rick's truck was still there, and as she got closer she saw the door was opened and the interior lights were on. In the darkness she saw him lying on the ground and her heart stopped for a moment. Fear began to build in her, thinking that he was attacked. _

_"SULLY!" She yelled out "SULLY HELP" She ran to Rick's side, kneeling beside him. _

_"Rick..." She put her hand in his, looking for blood or bruises. _

_"Janet." His voice was weak "My heart." Janet nodded as Sully came running next to her._

_"Jesus, what happened?"_

_"I think he had a heart attack, call 911." Sully look down at his oldest friend, panicked and ran back into the bar to make the most important call of his life._

_"Rick, just hold on ok." Janet was trying to hold back her tears not wanting to make his feel any worse. She ran her fingers through his hair, he winced in pain. "Just breathe, I know it hurts Rick but please…"_

_"You know... I always wanted a daughter..." He reached up and touched his finger to the lone tear on her cheek. _

_"I always wanted a father..." Janet could feel his soul leaving his body, she could see it draining from him. "Rick, please don't..." His eyes closed as Janet heard the sirens in the distance._

* * *

_Eddie stormed through the hospital doors, his head and heart pounding. When Sully said his father was in the hospital his entire world stopped. Everything fell away and all he wanted was Janet. He nodded at Sully and Sneaky Pete who were standing off in the corner leaning against the wall. But he scanned the room for her, needed to see her. _

_She was sitting there on a small sofa, Indian style with a Styrofoam cup of cold coffee in her hand staring off into the distance. His eyes locked on her, taking large steps until he stood in front of her. _

_"Janet." His voice sounded foreign to him "What happened." Janet looked up at him, her eyes glassy. She put down her coffee and stood up. They wrapped their arms around each other and didn't let go. _

_"He had a heart attack. I found him in the parking lot. He is in surgery now. He died Eddie, right in front of me he died." Janet voice and body was shaking, Eddie looked down at her, amazed by her strength "I tried to resuscitate him, I tried and then the EMTs came and took over, they were able to get his heart started on the way to the hospital but he never woke up. No one will tell me anything because I am not family."_

_"He is forty nine years old Janet, how does a man like my father have a heart attack?" Eddie just assumed his father was made of steel and will and grit, he always imagined him as an old man, sitting on the porch at Gelson drinking a beer. _

_"I don't know, Eddie. I just don't know." Janet felt helpless, wishing this was all a very bad dream. _

_An hour passed and the group grew to include The Commander, Owen, Ikey and Hannah. The doctor came out, Eddie's back to him and from the look on his face Janet knew, her body filled with dread. _

_"I am looking for Edward Latekka?" _

_"Uh, that's me." Eddie said turning to face him. Janet stood behind him and put her hand on his back, clenching the fabric of his t-shirt. _

_"Mr. Latekka, I am sorry to tell you but the damage to your fathers heart was too extensive and despite our best efforts we were unable to save him." The doctor turned and walked away. Eddie just stood there unable to process that his father was dead. No it was not even possible. He looked at his friends, and he just couldn't deal. He turned and stormed out of the same doors he came in from._

"_Buddy." Owen yelled out._

_"No! Owen. I will go." Janet ran down the hall after him. "Eddie, please slow down." The desperation in her voice startled him. He stopped in the hallway and turned to her, tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. _

_"Janet, this is not happening. This is NOT happening." His entire body was tight, his fists clenched at his sides. It want to hit someone, break things, scream. _

_"Eddie, I am so sorry." She mustered every ounce of strength not to cry, she needed to be strong so he could be weak. She reached out to touch him but he flinched. _

_"I can't do this here Janet. I won't." _

_"I know, Eddie, I know. Come on." She grabbed his hand, he linked his fingers with hers and they walked together to the parking lot. The moment Eddie was in his truck he let go. He clenched his hand on the steering wheel, so angry that he tried to rip it off the dash board, his body unable to contain his pain._

"_Eddie…" All she could do is sit back and watch while the strongest man she knew fell to pieces. _

_Janet wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, she wanted to steady him. He finally slacked against her and sobbed. Unable to hold back her own tears she silently cried. Her mind flashing back to the last words she and Rick had said to one another._

_"Janet what was the last thing I said to him tonight? I can't even remember."_

_"You said bye dad and you smiled at him." _

_"I smiled?"_

_"Yeah Guy you did." She knew it was a lie, Eddie didn't say anything to his father before he left. But she hoped she would plant a seed of a memory and it would be her small lie he would remember. She remembered the last words she said to her own mother and it haunted her still. _

"_Janet, I don't know what to do with all of this, I feel like I need to get out of my own God dammed skin. Can we just drive for a bit."_

"_Eddie you are in no condition to drive. Come on, switch seats with me. We can drive for a while and then I will take you home."_

_"Janet, I cant go home. I just can't… I will just sleep in the truck."_

_"Eddie, I meant home with me. To my house." He nodded, grateful as he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side, Janet slid to the drivers seat._

* * *

_They drove around the Ridge for hours, until the sun came up. Eddie just staring out the window not talking, not feeling just numb and empty. Having Janet there was a comfort, she always had the ability to calm him down. He looked at her, the sun light made her glow. He thought about how this night must have been for her, Janet and his father had a special bond, Rick was always looking out for her. Watching his father die, trying to save him and everything that followed. And here she was being strong for him, she was exhausted, spent and on the verge of tears but she drove, because that is what Eddie wanted and the only thing she could do for him._

"_Janet?" His voice was hoarse._

"_Yeah Eddie."_

"_Did he say anything before he died?" Janet inhaled sharply, stunned by his question. She pulled the truck over and turned her body to Eddie. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears, and cleared her throat before she spoke. _

"_He said that he always wanted a daughter…and I hold him I always wanted a father. And then he touched my cheek. And then he was gone."_

"_Janet." he grabbed her hand "He loved you."_

"_I loved him." Janet inhaled deeply. "Can we go home now. I can't drive anymore." _

"_Yeah we can. Thank you, for being here."_

"_There is no place else I could be Eddie."_

* * *

"Janet why were you and Sully dancing to my fathers favorite song last night?" Janet walked back into her bedroom and sat at the foot of her bed. Eddie followed her, pulling up the chair to her vanity and sat next to her. He placed his hands on her knees. "Janet, why?"

"That night, after you left with Mary Beth, I was… upset." Janet said almost embarrassed, her cheeks turning pink.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I'm not made of steel Eddie. I was upset every time you took a girl home." The though of that made Eddie sick, he had taken home many girls in Janet's presence. "I just pretended I wasn't."

"I didn't sleep with her that night, I was too creased about you and Jimmy."

"Seriously?'

"Yeah, the thought of you and Jimmy made me kind of crazy. And then you dated him for three long years. But that night with Mary Beth I kept thinking about you when I was kissing her. That happened a lot actually." Janet looked at him perplexed. "Yes Janet, I used to think about you. Finish your story." It took a moment for Janet to gather her thoughts.

"I uh…I hid it, at least I tried to but your dad knew me to well. He told me that you would come around, and that I should wait… for you. He said that you were angry and sad and that you had a lot of disappointment. But that you loved me, and I just needed to wait it out." Eddie had never been so grateful to his father before. He knew him better then he knew himself. "And we danced, to his song. I had never dance with a man before, not like that. Where he leads you. You know like in a movie. And for the first time ever…I felt really safe. You know." Tears formed in Janet's eyes, the words choked in the back of her throat. "Your dad was the first person to tell me I was beautiful and I believed him. Because I though you would end up with a Rory or a Mary Beth. But he said I was crazy and you were stupid, that you were doing what felt good and not what felt right and that I was right. He is the reason I said no to Jimmy and Mark, he said I would know when to stop waiting and move on with out you. But that day never came. There were times when I wished it would. After he died you were at your worst and all I could do is sit there and watch you spiral. The drinking and the girls and the fights. So I threw myself in to a relationship with poor Jimmy, trying to forget you but I never could."

"Janet why didn't you tell me this before."

"I don't know, it was one of the worst days of my life. I hate talking about it."

"Enough of this Janet. Enough. I love you, that's all there is. You and me and this baby and that is enough. We have wasted so much time already. I don't want to waste another second." Eddie grabbed her, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. She gasped, but before she could react he kissed her. There were no lines, blurry or otherwise, nothing to hold back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving her mouth over to him. He held her tighter leaning her back on to her bed.

"EDDIE, wait!" She tore her mouth away from his, pushed him away and stood up, trying to get some distance.

"Janet what's wrong?" he voice was low and steady

"We just need to go slow, I love you but I am just not ready. I mean my body maybe but my mind is just not. And as much as I want you and I do, I just need to be in a better place. And you need to get… tested, I am having a baby and god only knows what you could have, I can't risk that either." Eddie nodded understanding, hating himself for his past that he could not change.

"I will go this week." He said definitively "And I understand that you want to go slow, there is a lot at stake. So I can do slow." Janet visibly relaxed.

"Really?"

"Yes, we are going on what eight years of slow, a few more weeks or months, hopefully weeks, won't kill me." Janet laughed.

"Weeks, Eddie. You get your tests, I get my head on straight, get used to this being real and then it's on."

"Well it can be on right now, Meadows. I can kiss you can't I, show you how real this is?" Janet folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head.

"That you can do."

* * *

Janet woke up the next morning wrapped in Eddie's arms. And for the first time in her life she felt like she was exactly where she was suppose to be. That maybe everything happens for a reason and everything that had ever happened to her the good and the bad brought her here. She looked up at her clock, she still had and half hour before the alarm would go off. She tried to wiggle out of Eddie's grasp, He felt her move, a small smile spread across his face and he pulled her tighter. He couldn't remember a time where he felt so... content.

"Where do you think you are going?" He whispered into her ear, sending a chill through her.

"I guess nowhere." She relaxed against him, his front to her back. He eased down the strap of her tank top wanting to feel her skin and rested his chin on her shoulder and circled his hand on her belly. Janet loved how his stubble felt brushing against her skin, sending a wave right to her core.

"And how is my girl feeling in this fine Monday morning?" His hand drifted from her belly, easing under her pajama pants, drifting lower.

"Eddie, stop we said slow." Janet moaned as her body fought her mind.

"Oh, I plan on going slow." As his fingers massaged her, he kissed the back of her neck, her shoulder, her earlobe. Janet could feel him pressing into her backside, she rubbed against him, in rhythm with his fingers.

"Janet." He muttered, wishing he could be inside of her. Janet reached back, and grabbed his erection, through the opening of his boxers. A deep moan escaped his mouth as she began to stroke him softly. "How committed are you to this going slow thing?"

"Right now, not so committed." She laughed "Eddie there are condoms, in the drawer next to you."

"Janet are you sure?" Eddie's fingers still moving inside of her, she could barely contain herself.

"Yes, Eddie. Condom. Now." Eddie didn't have to be asked again. He eased his fingers out of her and rolled over. He opened the drawer pulling a condom from the box. He stood and took off his shirt and boxers. Janet watched him, and she pulled off her tank top and positioned herself. Eddie kneeled between her legs and eased off her pants, never taking his eyes off of hers. She was in a small panic, she was lying there completely naked in the early morning light. Eddie just looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"Janet. You. Are. Beautiful." He tore through the condom wrapper, throwing it to the ground and he rolled it over his impressive erection. He covered her body like a blanket and kissed her, before he eased inside of her. She was tight and gasped as he filled her. She looked up at him, a serious look on his face and all she could do is laugh.

"Eddie, you look so serious… and this is just so, strange." She laughed more and he joined in.

"Strange but familiar right?"

"Yes, exactly." The laughter died down, and there was no movement or words between them. Eddie was stilled inside of her, just the feel of her around him.

"Janet, I love you."

"I love you too." She tightened her legs around him, and pulled his mouth to hers as he began to slowly, deliberately move inside of her. His mouth found her breast, he was finally doing something he had thought about for years. It was better then he imagined. She moaned when he softly bit her nipple, and she quickly came, calling out his name when he bit it harder. He could feel her pulsing around him.

"You like that don't you?" Janet nodded as he still pumped inside of her picking up speed. "Maybe you won't need so much convincing after all." Janet laughed again.

"Maybe not. Eddie…I don't think I can…" Janet was breathless.

"You can and you will…" Eddie said with a smirk on his face. He pulled out of her, leaving her confused as he grabbed two pillows "Lift your ass up for me." He propped them under her butt, getting her at his desired angle. He put his hands on her hips as he slipped back inside of her, the coldness of him sending a surge through her. He put his thumb over her clit and gently rubbed, feeling the friction and tension build he could hold back anymore. "Janet…" She nodded, urging him on as he was lost inside of her now, quickening his pace and the pressure of this thumb. Janet tightened around him as he came, a low deep moan emanating deep from within him, in contrast to Janet high pitched scream. They laid there for a moment, silent but panting, waiting for their brains and bodies to become one again.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie was happy, there was no other word for it. Happy. It was a new feeling for him, the last few years had been filled with a general feeling of discontent. A feeling that something was missing, that he was looking searching for direction, plan, cause. And if he wouldn't have been so blind he would have realized that what he was looking for was Janet. In hindsight he felt so foolish. His father had told him, but he didn't really listen and he never imagined that he would have been right.

"So, are you freaking out yet?" Eddie asked as he gently rolled off of Janet, pulling her on to his side, wrapping his arm around her. Janet thought for a moment, resting her head in the crook of his arm before she answered. She was feeling safe and happy and loved. She couldn't muster a freak out if she tried.

"Actually, no. I am too relaxed and happy to freak out. Ask me in an hour."

"Don't freak out ok, this was the best morning of my life and I would like it freak out free."

"The best morning of your life huh?"

"Yes, you are that good Miss. Meadows."

Janet started to get off the bed, wrapping the top sheet around her and Eddie grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me at least until the alarm goes off?"

"Bathroom, morning sickness rears its ugly head." Eddie frowned got up and followed her.

"How many more weeks until this is over?" Janet moaned from the bathroom floor.

"Four more Janet." The wrenching finally stopped and Janet brushed her teeth and made Eddie leave so she could go to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and laid back down on the bed next to a very naked and not shy Eddie.

"Feel better?" He wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked the tops of her shoulder with the tips of his fingers.

"Yeah, so much for happy and relaxed." Janet groaned and Eddie grimaced

"I can make you happy and relaxed again if you like." he asked suggestively.

"Eddie, no we have to go to work." He pulled at the sheet around her and exposed her breast, grasping in in his hand. "Eddie, I am serious, no. Work. Monday. And I am still feeling kinda sea sick. So no." Eddie removed his hand dejected.

"You're working lunch shift today right?"

"Yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I am off Wednesday and Thursday, I was thinking about going to Providence and telling my grandparents about the baby."

"Ok, that's a good idea, I will let Nick know."

"Why does Nick need to know I am going to Providence?"

"Well he needs to know that WE are going to Providence."

"Eddie, I am going to tell them the truth, I can't lie to them." Janet couldn't bare the thought of looking Gram and Gramps in the face and telling them the truth but she couldn't lie either.

"Janet, we are going to tell them that you and I have been friends for years, we are in love and we are having a baby, that's all they need to know."

"Eddie."

"Janet. That's all they need to know."

"They are going to grill you. The are going to want you to marry me."

"I know, I can take it. We both agree that marriage is not for us right?

"On that we most certainly agree."

"Good, so that's what we tell them." Eddie stomach grumbled, he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"You hungry?" He asked rubbing his belly.

"Starving."

"Bagels?"

"From Hot Bagel or Frankie's?"

"Frankie's, without question."

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to shower first." Janet asked pulling the sheet around her tighter. Eddie smirked.

"Meadows, we are both going to shower first. Come on." Eddie jumped off the bed and extended his hand to Janet. She hesitated, Eddie knew he had to nip this bashful body image thing in the bud. "You might as well get over it now Janet, I have seen you naked and have no complaints. Not a single one. Every part of you makes me hard and it's been that way for years. So lets get a move on." Janet wanted to tell him no, she felt a twinge of panic, but he was right he had already seen her naked. She took a deep breath, stood up from the bed leaving the sheet behind and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"That's my girl. I hope you like it hot."

* * *

"Oh my God I love bagels." Janet moaned as she bit in to her egg everything with scallion cream cheese. Eddie chuckled, already through the first half of his buttered Pumpernickel.

"So Janet, what's with the tattoo?" Eddie asked looking over his coffee cup. Janet cringed, not wanting to explain it.

"You saw that did you?"

"I saw everything." Eddie tore a huge bite out of his bagel, smile on his face.

"I have had it for years. I got it when I was sixteen."

"Were you a bad girl before you came to the ridge?" Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"Um, sometimes but rarely. The night I got the tattoo, was right after my mom died, a few days later. I knew I was leaving all my friends in Providence, so we went out and got tattoos from my friend's older brother."

"It's a bird right?"

"Yes a sparrow."

"On your ass, hip area?"

"Yes. We all got different things on the same space"

"Your not going to tell me what it means are you?"

"Nope, sorry." Eddie wanted to push it but Janet had secrets, things he wanted to know but she would never tell him.

"So, we need a hotel in Providence right?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we do but I already booked it, so we are good to go." Eddie nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok good. Oh shit, I knew this was too good of a morning." Eddie said gruffly

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ray just walked in. I am so not in the mood for his shit today. He has been trying to under cut us and poach our landscaping and window customers ever since Hannah dumped his ass."

"What I didn't know that? I told you he is vindictive." Janet made eye contact with Ray as he made his way to their table.

"Well, good morning Janet. You look nice today" Ray said trying to be slick. "Latekka you look like shit as usual."

"Gee Ray, thanks. Why don't you just go back to where you came from. Janet and I were enjoying ourselves."

"Seriously Ray, not today." Janet looked at him dead in the eye, he could sense she was not in a joking mood and that she was upset.

"Everything ok Janet?" Eddie was surprised by the real concern in his voice "Lauche isn't giving you any more trouble?"

"No Ray, not Matt. But you, you are a cause for concern." Janet crossed her arms against her chest.

"Me?" He said with mock horror.

"Big Cat , I am losing the little patience I have left." Eddie growled "GO AWAY!" Ray opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, seeing the worried look on Janet's face. He turned and walked away.

"Eddie, you need to control your temper, you look like you want to beat the crap out of him."

"I do want to beat the crap out of him Janet."

"Well its a good thing you are a grown man and realize that fighting is for YOUNG men who heal quickly." Janet picked up his coffee and took a small sip.

"Hey, caffeine is a no." Eddie scolded grabbing the cup out of her hand.

"I know but I miss it, you have no idea how much." Eddie smiled

"Finish your bagel you can walk me to the shop and drive my truck home."

"I can drive your F-150, your brand new baby. Really?"

"Yes you can drive my truck, I trust you." Janet smiled, excited. "I can trust you cant I?"

"Yes Eddie, jeeze."

* * *

All the boys were in Best Friend Windows that morning, sitting around talking as Eddie and Janet walked in.

"Hey, there he is." Ikey shouted out "Morning Janet."

"I was wondering if/when your ugly mug was going to show up here?" Nick said smugly. "Morning Janet"

"We brought you guys some bagels and butter." Eddie threw the bag down on his desk, ignoring Nick's tone.

"What goes on Janet you feeling better?"

"Honestly, not so much Owen. The morning sickness is all day, every day sickness." Janet frowned. "Tell Allison how sorry I was we couldn't make it. You, Allison and the kids should come to our house on Sunday and I will cook." Eddie smiled when she said our house.

"She understands Janet, no worries. And that sounds great. I have heard you make a mean meatloaf if I can be so bold to make a request."

"Meatloaf it is! You guys can all come over." Janet said scanning the room." The Sox are playing so… Actually you know what we should do it at Gelson so Phil can be there too." Eddie cocked his head looking at her, touched that she would think about Phil. "How does that sound?" The guys all nodded in agreement "Ok, Gelson, Saturday, Sox, meatloaf."

"You know that the Sox are playing and you are good to cook for us?" Ikey asked as Janet nodded yes. "You hit the Jackpot Eddie, damn it I should have asked you out when I had the chance." Ikey pointed at Eddie and shook his head as the guys laughed.

"Cork it Ikey." Eddie groaned.

"Is he serious?" Janet asked shocked and Eddie just nodded yes. "Well Ikey you snooze you loose I guess. Maybe that is a lesson to you, stop beating around the bush and ask Darcy from the hardware store out already."

"How do YOU know I like Darcy from the hardware store?"

"Uh…Darcy told me, last month when we met up for lunch." Janet chuckled.

"She knows?" Ikey groaned

"Everybody knows Ike" Owen added patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok, boys, I got a few things to do before I head into work. Why don't you all come in for lunch today? Ronnie, your favorite sandwich is the special of the day."

"Really Janet. Thanks" Ronnie smiled at her "Congrats on the baby by the way."

"Thanks Ronnie."

Eddie walked her to the door and kissed her gently, he started to pull away but Janet grabbed the back of his neck, crashing her lips to his and kissed him like they were all alone, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"I will see you later Eddie." She walked out the door leaving him there speechless, he turned to his friends who were all smiling.

"I told you Eddie, the hormones are awesome."

* * *

Janet pulled Eddie's truck into the parking lot of Big Cat office, she knew Eddie was not going to like it but she was going to do it anyway.

"Hey Janet. I had a feeling I would be seeing you again today." Ray said with a smile on his face.

"Ray, we need to talk in private."

"Private private or Pact private?" Janet smiled at his use of the word Pact, something that they had used when they were teenagers.

"Pact private." Janet answered firmly. Ray raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, step into my office." she followed him and he closed the door behind her.

"Ray, you need to stop poaching Best Friend Window customers."

"Seriously Janet, you are calling Pact for Latekka? Come on, I know you guys are dating and all but really. He needs you to fight his battles?"

"No Ray he doesn't but here's the thing… I am having a baby…" Ray's mouth dropped and then formed a small smile.

"No Shit, you and Latekka?" Janet nodded.

"And you see, if you destroy his business it effects me and our baby and I know you don't want that. Its bad enough that I have no health insurance, and Eddie's insurance is limited and we have no plans to get married, you know what it's like to start a small business so if you could please just back the fuck off." Ray looked at her intently and nodded. "I am sorry Hannah hurt you, I really am. You didn't deserve it and I get that you are angry but please let it go so we can all live our lives ok."

"Ok, Janet. I hear you. I will back the fuck off." He leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms against his chest. "I am happy for you. I really am. I think you could do better then Eddie but to each is own I guess."

"You could just leave it at the I am happy for you could you?" Ray scrunched up his face pretending he was deep in thought.

"Nope, not my way."

"And Ray, I was calling Pact on the baby news, I don't want anyone to know until I am out of my first trimester. " Ray nodded as Janet walked out the door.

"Hey Janet! You know Matt is going to flip when he hears this right? He still thinks he is going to get you back."

"I know he is. He cant really think that can he?"

"I don't speak to him as you know, but that's what Mikey Wells said. So be aware." Janet nodded.

"Thanks Ray"

* * *

_It was the last day of senior year and a big blow out was planned up at crystal lake. Janet didn't really want to go, but Hannah twisted her arm. _

"_Come on Janet, it's the last time we will all be together before Nick leaves for Europe. We need to party like rock stars."_

"_Honestly Hannah, they are your friends not mine, none of my friends even know about the existence of this party. _

"_Janet, you know everyone. Come on please." Hannah actually got on her knees and begged. _

"_Ok Hannah get up, I'll go. Jesus have you no shame woman?!" _

"_No, and I got what I wanted." Hannah smiled very self satisfied. _

_Janet leaned against the hood of her charger nursing a beer as she watched the party unfold in front of her. Hannah was dancing with Nick, Christine was fighting with Big Cat, Owen was hanging out by the keg with Ikey and Phil deep in discussion about some movie they couldn't wait to see, various cheerleaders and football players were scattered around laughing, dancing, participating in various activities. _

"_Hannah said you were coming but I didn't believe it." Eddie said as he walked up to her sitting in the roof of her car. "You don't usually partake in these kind of events."_

"_Well, Eddie I wasn't really missing much was I?" She extended her arm out to the party. _

"_I guess not, this is pretty much as good as it gets."_

"_You know what's so funny, you "cool" kids are lame, Darcy, Lina, and I went to Boston last weekend with fake ID's and went to a few Harvard bars, we danced we drank. It was one for the record books."_

"_No shit? Where did you get the fake ID's?" Eddie asked impressed. _

"_I know a guy from Providence."_

"_You know a guy." Eddie scoffed. "Hannah didn't go?"_

"_Hannah is spending every possible minute with Nick before he goes off to Europe without her, she is convinced that he is not coming back._

"_He's coming back." Eddie grumbled as only he could "This is his home, we are going into business together. He is coming back" He said again trying to convince himself._

"_I hope you're right there guy because I shudder to think what would happen if he doesn't"_

"_Where's your boyfriend tonight?" Eddie hated Brian, luckily her didn't have to hang out with him very often but the few times he did, man was he annoying. He was one of those pretentious Duf douched bags, quoting Shakespeare and wearing loafers without socks. _

"_Brian? He went back to New Jersey for the summer, got a job working on the Shore."_

"_He's coming back though?"_

"_Yeah, his second year at the Duf and I start my first, its exciting." Eddie just nodded. "Where is prom queen tonight?"_

"_She's around here somewhere…"_

"_Trouble in the kingdom?"_

"_You know Rory, she is spoiled rotten thinks the sun rises and sets for her." _

"_You know I hadn't noticed." Janet smirked as she finished her beer. "You call her spoiled I call her a bitch." Eddie laughed loudly nodding in agreement. _

"_Yeah, that's a better word for it." _

"_She is over there by the twins, glairing at us. I think you best be going." Eddie looked in Rory's direction, her eyes were laser focused on him. _

"_Yeah, I guess so. I will see you around then Meadows._

"_Sure thing Latekka." _

_Janet walked to the keg and refilled her red solo cup with Bud. She spoke to Phil for a few minutes before she went back to her safe place, her Charger. She saw Rory walking towards her. This should be good Janet thought to herself._

"_Well hey there Janet the Planet." Janet exhaled sharply_

"_Really Rory, really?" Janet asked disgusted. "I mean it was your shining moment, I get it. You were clever for sixty seconds nearly two years ago and you want to bask in the glory of it but really." Janet's dig only served to make Rory more angry._

"_You think your something special don't you Janet. They way you are sitting here on your fat ass, looking at everyone. Green with envy that you are not one of the cool kids, green with envy that I am dating Eddie. Yeah you think you are special alright."_

"_I don't think I am special Rory, and you know what I don't think you are either. I have had enough of your shit, from my first day here you have tried t make me miserable and you are just pissed that I never let you. Now would you please just go away, I mean don't you have to blow Lauche before Eddie realizes you are missing." Rory looked like Janet slapped her in the face. _

"_Keep your voice down." Rory said thru gritted teeth._

"_Oh you want me to keep my voice down, you had no problems yelling out Janet the Planet a few minutes ago did ya."_

"_Hey ladies." Interrupting the rumpus. "What goes on?" He couldn't understand why Rory was always starting shit with Janet. She was so nice, and friendly and sweet. But for whatever reason Rory made it her mission to try and get under Janet's skin to no avail. _

"_Rory, why don't you tell Eddie what goes on?" Rory looked at her with wide eyes, pleading. "No, don't feel like talking so much now, well Eddie I was just telling Rory what a fucking useless bitch she was and that I hoped she was stocked up on her Valtrex prescriptions. And by proxy you should too." Janet patted Eddie on the shoulder before she turned on her heel and stormed towards Hannah who had a smile on her face hearing everything that just went down. _

"_Well done Janet. " Hannah cheered "Come dance with me" The rest of the night went on and Janet danced and laughed with Hannah and despite her reservations she had a great time. _

"_Janet, Janet, Janet."_

"_Hey Big Cat." Janet chuckled. _

"_How drunk are you?" _

"_Not drunk enough to sleep with you, if that's why you're asking." Janet had stopped drinking hours ago. _

"_Well shit!" Janet laughed at him._

"_Aren't you a little old to be hanging out at these parties?"_

"_Ouch Janet, ouch. Christine wanted to come, one last hurrah with her class mates." Janet nodded. "But she has left me high and dry it would appear." _

"_You too hate each other I don't know why you are together. "_

"_She is great in bed." _

"_I heard you gave it to Rory pretty good tonight." _

"_I might have."_

"_Good she had it coming. God she is so fucking annoying."_

"_That she is… well I am going to head out. You need a lift?"_

"_Nahhh, I am going to catch a ride with Ribby Burns."_

"_Ray, Ribby is loaded and high. Come on I will take you home. Seriously." _

"_Jesus Janet, its fine we are going to drive down to the football field and hang out."_

"_Ray, not happening. You are coming with me get in the car. I am going to find Ribby. Ray nodded, "Big O, Ikey you need a lift?" Janet called out_

"_No Janet, Nick was our designated driver tonight." Janet wandered around looking for Ribby, he was a baseball player, and got his nick name for his RBI's._

_Janet walked over to Hannah. "Ok, I am heading out. This was fun that's for making me come."_

"_I am so glad you came. You taking Big Cat home?" Hannah made a face like she smelled something foul._

"_Yeah, he is wasted and Christine left him here. Ribby was going to drive him but he is wasted himself. Do you guys know where he is?"_

"_I know, I tried to get his keys but he was not having it."_

"_Well Nick try again."_

"_You guys talking about Ribby?" Ikey asked "Cause he just tore out of here."_

"_Well that's just great." Janet said exasperated "Ok guys, night!" Janet walked away towards her car._

"_You ready Ray?" He was passed out in the passenger side of her car. "Yeah you're ready._

* * *

Janet was just starting her shift at Sully's, when Ray walked in at sat at the bar.

"Hey Sully, can I borrow Janet for a few minutes." Janet looked at him confused.

"That's up to Janet, Big Cat."

"Ray is everything ok?"

"Yes, follow me." Ray lead her to the booth in the back and put a stack of papers in front of her. "Just sign the bottom where I have the X."

"Ray, what are these?" Janet shuffled thru the papers, gasping when she realized what he was offering her.

"Janet, you sign those and you are an employee of Cataldo builders, full insurance package. You come on when you can, you balance out my books, file contracts and such and when you can't be on your feet here at Sully's anymore, you have a way to earn a living." Janet sat there stunned, tears breaking the corners of her eyes.

"Ray, this is... I don't even know what to say. Thank you." Ray smiled at her, nodding.

"You're welcome and honestly it was nothing."

"Ray, it is something." Janet read through the papers and signed a weight lifted off of her.

"Maybe one day we will be even."

"Ray, I am not keeping track."

"Well I am, Janet." She got up from the booth, standing there waiting for him to join her. She wrapped her arms around him taking Ray by surprise.

"Ray thank you."

"Do does this mean I can keep poaching Best Friend Window accounts?" He said only half kidding.

"No Ray, that's not what this means." Janet chuckled.

"What goes on Big Cat?" Eddie asked standing behind them, Janet jumped from the tone of his voice. She turned to see anger in his eyes and his buddies not far behind.

"Eddie, relax, Ray just did an amazing thing for us."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, he did. He hired me, and now I have health insurance." Eddie looked at her confused.

"Wait you told HIM?" Eddie could not conceal the shock in his voice.

"Yes, I did, Ray and I had a nice talk today about poaching didn't we Ray." It clicked in Eddies head and Ray nodded.

"Congrats and all that Latekka, don't fuck it up."

"Ray!"

"Janet, back to work, this food is not going to deliver itself." Sully called out. Janet looked at Ray then Eddie.

"Behave."

"Ray, tell me why?" Eddie said trying to figure him out

"Why what?"

"Why you are doing this for Janet?"

"Ahh, she didn't tell you did she. She can keep a secret that one." Eddie tightened, at what he was implying "Calm down QB, its not what you are thinking. Janet saved my life. You remember the night Ribby Burns died, I was suppose to be in his car. Because of her I wasn't so think of this a small repayment of my debt to her." Ray sat back down in his booth and opened his menu dismissing Eddie as he turned and walked back to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Nicky asked

"Ray doing something good for the right reasons I think." Eddie replied shaking his head in disbelief. "I am starving lets order."


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie stared at the untouched burger in front of him. The knot in his stomach turning. His silence was noticed by his friends but they knew better then to ask. It was making him crazy that Ray was able to do something for Janet that he couldn't do, regardless of Ray's intentions. He should be the one making sure Janet had everything she needed. And at the end of the day he really didn't trust Ray, there was always something lurking beneath his smile.

"Something wrong with your burger?" Rooster asked him, bringing over a fresh pitcher of beer.

"Uh, what?"

"Your burger, is there something wrong with it?" Rooster asked slowly, not understanding why Janet liked her men dumb.

"No it's fine." Eddie scanned the room "Where is Janet?"

"Uh, in the kitchen, I think." Eddie stood up and walked past Rooster, making his way to the bar as Janet appeared from the kitchen door.

The guys stood there silent waiting for Rooster to leave.

"What goes on with him?"

"I don't know Ikey, something about Ray doing something nice for Janet but he wouldn't say what." Nicky said watching Eddie make his way to Janet "I haven't seen him like this in a while."

"Well, they are still feeling each other out, Eddie and Janet. It must be hard going from friends to coupledom. All that uncharted territory, knowing so much about each other, all the normal dating rituals go out the window. Eddie and Janet were as close a they come. He know how she likes his coffee, she knows his favorite sandwich..." Ronnie voice trailed thinking more about him and Aubrey, then Janet and Eddie.

"Keep in mind Janet is having a baby, that heightens things a bit and Eddie is known for his temper, they will figure it out. I mean have you ever seen Eddie get worked up about a girl ever? Not even Rory." Owen thought for a moment before he went on "I mean with all the girls over the years, I cant remember Eddie kissing one of them in public. I mean Rory in high school but as an adult not a one." The guys all thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Janet saw Eddie standing at the bar and smiled, but as she got closer she saw the look in his face. A mix of frustration and anger.

"What wrong?"

"We need to talk." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the storage room doorway where they first kissed.

"Eddie, I am working. Make it quick ok."

"I don't want you working for Ray." His voice was as stern and hard as his jaw line. Janet face changed, her brows kitting together.

"Eddie, that really is not up to you."

"Well I don't trust him and I don't want you working for him, being in debt to him. I just don't like it Janet. It's not happening" He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well, I am sorry that you feel that way, but I need the insurance. I really didn't know what I was going to do about the hospital bills, I have some savings but not enough and I will need it when the baby comes."

"Janet, I have some money saved and I could cover you under my insurance..."

"No you can't..."

"If we got married I could."

"EDDIE! Seriously! The one thing we agreed on was no marriage, and now because you feel... threatened by Ray you...

"I don't feel threatened." He almost roared

"Oh no." Janet said raising her voice, her patience wearing thin "Then why this cave man attitude. You know Eddie, you can't tell me what to do. You can express your displeasure with my choices and decisions but to just tell what to do. NO. Not happening!" She matched his stance, crossing her arms, holding a tray in one hand.

"Janet," Eddie's anger was boiling over, there is so much her wanted to say, it was all on the tip of his tongue, he took a deep breath. "I am just going to go."

"Fine! Go and you know what...don't come back until you can figure out how to express your FEELINGS to me with out being a jerk."

"How is this for a feeling Janet." He said mocking her tone "You are with out a doubt the most frustrating woman I have ever known!"

"And God knows you have known plenty, aren't you leaving?" Janet wanted to take back the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"It always comes back to that, you know Janet I can't change my past. I wish I could but I can't! Eddie turned on his heel and started to walk away.

He couldn't understand Janet huge blind spot when it came to Ray. Janet followed him as far as the bar, slamming her empty tray down. He was four steps away from her when he turned back around, grabbed her buy the chin and planted a powerful kiss on her lips. He pulled away, his face inches from hers

"I am mad as hell right now and this conversation is NOT over." He growled, his breath tickling her nose. "But I love you and will see you at six."

Janet was stunned and angry but had to fight to keep a smile off her face. Damn he was a good kisser.

"I love you too.' She said matching his aggravated tone.

She watched him walk back to his friends throw some money on the table and walk out of the bar.

Her body froze for a second, Eddie walked out of Sully's with intention. Oh shit she though to herself as she ran out of Sully's after him.

"Eddie!" She called out just as he was getting into his truck. He saw her standing there and heard his name. He got out of the truck and they both walked towards each other.

"Eddie, do not go to Ray's." Eddie knew he was busted, he hated that she knew him better then he knew himself "Eddie I am not kidding right now."

"Janet."

"No Eddie. Right now you and I are having a disagreement you go to Ray and we will be in a fight, a full blown fight. I just want to make that clear."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Does it, I thought it sounded more like a warning."

"So you don't want to be told what to do but you think it's ok for you to tell me what to do."

"Eddie, I am telling you that this has to do with you and me. And going to Ray will make you look, petty. But you can do what you want I am just telling you there will be consequences."

"Well I will just have to deal with them then." Eddie turned, a walked away, slammed his truck door and tore out of Sully's parking lot.

Janet returned to Sully's visibly upset, she stood behind the bar her safe place, her home base and took a moment to collect herself, she took a deep breath straightened her shoulders and went back to work. She could see Eddie's point of view, how his pride must have been hurt for Ray to step in and provide a much needed thing for her. She could understand why he would not want her to do it, but the way he made it known. The demands, the orders. That is something that Janet would not accept. Eddie needed to figure out how to express something other then anger, to talk about what he was feeling not just the outcome he desired. She was also worried that Eddie's temper would get the best of him and he and Ray would come to blows, something that Ray did not deserve in her opinion. Deep down she trusted Ray, he had never really given her a reason not to. After Ribby died, he was so grateful to her for stepping in and having his back, he was always there in the background having hers. It was an unspoken, unnoticed alliance. It was Janet who urged Hannah to give him a chance, it was Janet he talked to after Christine served him with divorce papers. It was Ray Janet went to after Rick's funeral.

* * *

_It was a rainy August day, steamy and hot. The church was packed with what appeared to be the entire town of Knights Ridge, all dressed in a sea of black for one of their own. Eddie sat in the front row with Janet on his right side and Owen in his left, his mother was in California on vacation and was unable to come. It was a relief to Eddie not to have her there, and deal with the past while trying to manage his present. Eddie was never one to go to church, but Rick went every Sunday morning at six in the morning. The priest spoke about how Rick grew up in the Ridge, how he played football and was a record holder until his son came along, he talked about the landscaping business and how he kept the Ridge beautiful. Eddie sat there, steel eyed, not able to even look at the casket he would be carrying out in a few short moments. Eddie had asked Janet to speak, wanting someone who cared about him as much as he did. _

"_I came to the Ridge, almost ten years ago, I met Rick my first week here. It was at the bakery, where I worked. The sun was just up, and he came in for coffee. Which I promptly made and spilled all over him. Scolding hot coffee." Janet smiled as a small roll of laughter went thru the church " I of course turned twenty shades of red and started to tear up. My mom had just passed away, a week before and I didn't want to talk about it, I couldn't. But for some reason, spilling that cup of coffee was the straw and before I knew it I was spilling my guts out to this stranger. But Rick was that guy, you know they guy who could make everything ok. The guy who could make you feel better, stronger…His strength became your strength. That's what I'm drawing in today, the strength that he gave me all these years. I never knew my father, but um, I had one for a little while and he was the best. I read this at my mom's service and I uh, wanted to read it again today." Janet wiped away a stray tear and took deep breath before she continued. She pulled a small scrap of aged paper out of the pocket of her dress, she rubbed the corners between the tips of her thumb and fore finger. _

_**I once knew the wind, and the wind once knew me. **_

_**I used to fly, when the wind and I were free. **_

_**Time stands still for no one. What's lost won't be found again. **_

_**The aging sparrow knows when the flying time will end.**_

_**But remember all the freedom, remember wind, because the time we spent together will never come again. **_

_**Time stands still for no one, what will be will be. **_

_**Strength can come from little things, as long as they are free. **_

_Janet stepped down off the podium and took her place back beside Eddie, who quickly laced his fingers with hers. He wouldn't look her in the eye, he couldn't. He couldn't break down in front of everyone and he knew. One look into her blue eyes and he would be done. Just the sound of her voice was nearly his undoing. He kept thinking about when he was a little boy, how tall his father seemed to him, how aware he was of his father presence at all times. He was a force, and unstoppable force. That's what Eddie had always aspired to be. And now he realized that every force no matter how seemingly unstoppable is unequivocally, irreversibly stoppable. For the first time in his life Eddie feared death._

* * *

_Hours later after the friends and family left Gelson, Janet stood at the kitchen sink with Phil cleaning up. _

"_Has he talked to you?" _

"_No, Phil he hasn't. You?"_

"_No, not even a word. I don't know what to do for him you know."_

"_Eddie just needs to work through his anger before he can work on his sadness."_

"_That's what I am worried about, his anger. I don't know who its going to be directed at."_

"_I am going to try and have him direct it at me."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Phil, he would never hurt me, ever. He just needs to yell and scream and I would rather it be at me then Ray or Matt or some other unlucky in the wrong place at the wrong time guy." Phil nodded, understanding where she was coming from._

"_I hear you Janet I do, but you have gone through it too, just as much as Eddie. I heard about what you said at the service today. Owen said there was not a dry eye in the house. Can you take it?"_

"_Honestly I don't know but I hope so." Janet dried her wet hands and folded the towel laying it down on the counter. "I am going to check on him." _

_Janet slipped off her black heels, her feet aching and walked out to the back porch. Despite the late hour it was still hot and humid. Eddie was standing there in his suit pants and wife beater, his shirt, tie and jacket long gone. He was leaning over the banister with a bottle of tequila in his hand. Almost half way through the bottle._

"_You wanna share some of that guy." Eddie didn't look at her, he just stretched the bottle out in her direction. Janet took a long swig, the cheap booze burned her throat but she still took another sip before handing him back the bottle. She stood next to him, resting her hands on the banister. _

"_Eddie, talk to me. You haven't said much the last few days."_

"_That's because I don't have anything to say."_

"_I don't believe that Eddie."_

"_I don't care what you believe, my dad is dead. It is what it is."_

"_Eddie that's bull shit. It is what it is. What it is sucks. Jesus would you please just look at me." Janet put her hand on Eddie arm but he pulled away. "Eddie, please…"_

"_I cant look at you Janet, because if I do…" Eddie took a long swig from the bottle "Look, thank you for all your help, but I just need to be alone right now. That's what I need. Ok."_

"_No that's not ok… you want to be alone so you can drink not deal with this."_

"_You should talk about dealing Janet, have you dealt with your moms death?"_

"_That's not fair Eddie, my mom died under completely different circumstances?"_

"_Yeah and what are they, oh that's right you don't want to talk about it."_

" _Fine Eddie, fine." She ripped the bottle out of his hand and drank at least a shots worth before banging it down on the banister. "You know Eddie, Rick was… you know what never mind." Janet was losing her nerve. _

"_Rick was what?"_

"_Rick was important to me, YOU are important to me. But if you want to pussy out… fine I can't stop you. But I will tell you this Eddie and I know from which I speak. You are not going to find what you are looking for at the bottom of that bottle or some blonde co-ed bed…"_

"_What you think I can find what I am looking for with you, you have no idea what I am looking for Janet. If you did you wouldn't be my friend anymore. Because I have news from you what I am looking for can be found at the bottom of this very bottle and the beds of which ever co-eds I choose to fuck." _

"_Wow Eddie, I am sure Rick would be so proud!" She was hoping that would do it and she was right. Eddie twisted his body around, she could see his muscles tightening. Everything went into slow motion as Eddie flung his arm back and threw the bottle against the house, sending glass and tequila in all directions. Janet flinched at the impact and the roar that came from deep from Eddie's soul. _

"_SO NOW YOU ARE THE EXPERT ON MY FATHER NOW! YOU KNOW SO MUCH, HE IS DEAD JANET. HE IS NOT PROUD OR HAPPY OR SAD HE IS DEAD. GONE. BURIED. You need to mind your own fucking business, I don't need you! I DON'T NEED YOU JANET. So just go! Go find Jimmy Run Run Regan and leave me the hell alone." Phil watched and listened from the kitchen window, he hoped that what Janet was doing would work. _

"_Is that all you got Eddie? I was expecting a bit more but then again you never cease to disappoint so."_

"_Fuck you Janet. Get out of my house." Janet stood there barefoot, unable to move because of all the broken glass. "GET OUT!"_

"_Eddie, I can't." She looked down at her feet and then pointed to the shards of glass. Eddie let out a sigh and then before she knew what was happening, he scooped her up his hand under her knees and across her back and walked her over the glass through the house, until they stood at his front door. He stood there for a moment holding her, she touched her hand to his stubbled cheek. _

"_Eddie." He released his hold on her legs and them slid down his body to the floor. He held her in an embrace for a few moments, allowing himself to relax and let her calm wash over him. His throat began to tighten and his eyes wanted to release the tears he was holding back but he just couldn't or wouldn't. He pulled away from her and she knew she had lost this battle._

"Goodbye _Janet." He opened the door, Janet grabbed her shoes and bag and walked out of Gelson. It was nearly a year before she returned._

* * *

"_Ray, it's me." Janets voice was cracking, exhusted. _

"_Hey there Janet. Jesus what time is it?"_

"_It's after midnight I guess." _

_"What's wrong are you ok?"_

_"No, Ray, I am really not. I am sitting in my car outside of Eddie's and I am too drunk to drive home."_

"Don't move. _I will be there in two minutes."_


	12. Chapter 12

Janet's shift ended, the rest of the day was a blur and she was not sure how she got through it. Eddie walked in to Sully's, just as he said he would. She could see his attitude had not changed but at least there were no visible bruises. Janet let out a sigh of relief. Eddie nodded at Sully, who could feel the chill between the two, wondering what happened. No words passed between them. Janet grabbed her things and said good night to Sully as she walked past Eddie and out the doors to his truck. Eddie walked behind her, tense his fists clenched at his sides. He could see the anger still in her eyes and it fueled the anger in his own. He walked past her quickly, opening the truck door like he always did. _Damn it Eddie, do not be nice to me right now._ Janet was lost in thought trying to figure out what to say.

"So?" She finally said in a clipped tone, arms crossed against her chest. She wanted to know what happened with Ray but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She thought about calling Ray but that felt like a stab in Eddie's back so she opted to stew about it instead.

"So what?" Eddie asked trying to keep his cool, feeling her out, securing his seatbelt.

"Forget it." Janet turned her body away from his, staring out the window.

"Forgotten." Eddie pushed the gas a little harder wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Eddie pulled into the drive way and Janet took off her seatbelt, Eddie making no attempt to move, both his hand firmly gripped on the wheel.

"You're not coming in?" Janet asked him unable to mask the hurt in her voice, her brow furrowed.

"No, I think I am going to head back to Sully's." The sound of her voice and the look on her face tugged at him, she looked so sad. And he was the cause of it. _DAMN IT! _

"Good! Fine!" Janet replied mustering up her pride she jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind her making a dash to her front door, giving that a good slam too.

* * *

"Back so soon Eddie?" Sully asked wiping down the bar.

"Yup, give me a draft will you Sul." Eddie sat on his bar stool, shoulders slumped, just as angry at himself as he was at Janet.

"Sure thing Eddie. Trouble in paradise?"

"We had a disagreement that has turned in to a fight. It's fine really it will pass." He took a long gulp from his beer. "Give me shot too while you're at it." Sully raised his eyebrows and shook his head but poured the shot.

"You know Eddie, since you and Janet got together you have not been sitting on the stool as much, and I gotta tell you. That's a good thing. A very very good thing. Go home to your girl, work it out." Eddie looked Sully in the eye and nodded knowing he was right but drank the shot anyway, pounding it down on the bar gesturing for another one.

"I am fine where I am Sully." Eddie sat there knowing he was settling in for a while.

* * *

"Well well, Eddie Latekka, haven't seen you in here alone... for a while now." Eddie looked up from his fresh draft to find Ellen Hanes standing next to him. Ellen was one of the few who got Eddie's repeat business. "I heard you got domesticated."

"Hey Ellen, What goes on?" He looked her over, she looked good. Long legs, long reddish brown hair, large real boobs. He gave her a small smile and took another sip from his beer.

"You tell me Eddie...Wanna get out of here?" Ellen rubbed her hand over his shoulder. Eddie looked at his watch, it was just after nine.

"You know what Ellen, I do." A smile spread across her face but it quickly disappeared when Eddie got up from his stool, nodded at Sully and walked out the door leaving her there alone. Sully chuckled watching him walk away.

* * *

Janet was in bed, her mind turning. No matter how hard she fought it every time Eddie left she always wondered if he would come back. Her father had just up and left one day, packed his things and was gone and her mother waited years for him to return. Her whole life Janet felt like she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the end of what ever it was making her happy. She never felt like she could relax into anything. Each hour that passed, her doubts and insecurity grew. Maybe he went to Gelson to hang with the boys, that was the best case scenario. Worst case he really did go to Sully's, was half in the bag and leaving with an Ellen Hanes or Shelly Marietti. She pushed that idea out of her head and picked up the book on her nightstand trying to focus on something else. After a few minutes Janet realized what a massive fail that was and threw the book on the floor with a thud. She heard his keys in the door and a surge of excitement and relief ran through her body. She listened as his foot steps got closer to her door, she anticipated him opening it but it never happened. Crestfallen as she heard his footsteps walk away from her and the TV turn on. _Fucking Sports Center_! Dejected Janet turned out the light and sunk into her bed.

Janet woke with a start, a bad dream she grateful she could not remember, all that remained was an uneasy feeling of dread. She looked at her clock it was just after two. She ran her hand over Eddie's side of the bed, its emptiness reminding her they were in a fight. Janet got out of bed, making her way to the door, she pressed her ear to it, wanting to know if the TV was still on. Her stomach burned and she needed some crackers and water. Janet slowly opened her door, cringing as it creaked. _Damn it, note to self buy some WD-40. _Eddie turned when he heard the door open, he was laying on the sofa, trying to sleep but just couldn't. He sat up when he saw her thru the darkness.

"Janet..." He stood quickly and in a few steps he was standing right in front of her. "I know we are fighting but can we just press pause for right now, tonight. We can go back to it in the morning." Janet just nodded and that's all Eddie needed. His mouth found hers in the dim light at they made their way to her bed. He pulled her night shirt over her head, watching her curls tumble over her bare shoulders in the moonlight. His hands on her breasts, his thumb and forefinger pulling at her hardening nipples.

"Janet, I love you. I just want you make sure you know that."

"I know you do. I love you. I hate fighting with you Eddie."

"So do I." Janet reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, easing it over his broad shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Eddie reached behind his head and pulled off his wife beater, balling it up, tossing it to join the other discarded clothing. She ran her hands, down his shoulders across his chest and abs. His skin reacting to her touch, tightening. He nudged Janet back to the bed, so she was sitting at the edge. He fell to his knees in front of her and eased her panties around her hips, her lifting up slightly and down her legs. Eddie lifted one of her legs on his shoulder, kissing her knee and then lifted the other. It was clear to Janetwhat was coming next.

"Eddie, I usually don't enjoy it when..." Eddie lifted his finger to her mouth to silence her.

"You are going to enjoy this, now lay back." Janet let out a deep breath and did as she was told.

The moment his mouth made contact with her body Janet was lost. His fingers slid into her, swirling inside of her, his tongue hitting her in just the right place over and over. He often thought about doing this to Janet, going down on her. It was not something he would do often with his one nighters, it always felt too personal. But on the nights when his company was less then good in bed, or he was alone, he would imagine himself in this very position doing this very thing. He could feel her tighten, and he watched as her hands drifted over her breasts, panting out his name as she came. Still on his knees, Eddie loosened and lowered his jeans and boxers, leaning to the drawer to retrieve a condom, rolling it over him. Using what little strength she had left, Janet eased herself further up on the bed, legs open waiting for him.

"Janet, I am telling you right now, I plan on fucking you."

"Good, because I plan on fucking you right back." With that Eddie took Janet's legs by the ankle, putting them together and straight up in the air, he kneeled, in front of her and in one motion, was inside of her, eliciting a tandem moan. Janet's tightened her muscles around him, as he moved in and out of her, picking up speed, his body leveraged against hers. Then in a sudden movement, Eddie pulled out of her, putting her legs down. Janet looked at him, a confused smile on her face. She was beginning to realize how creative Eddie was in bed, and was surprised with herself. She was willing to do what ever he asked of her. Eddie positioned his body, so his back was against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"What did you say about fucking me back?"

She motioned for Janet, and she climbed on top of him, easing down over his shaft until she was full. His hands grabbed at her hips, and his mouth found her breasts. Janet started a rhythm, moving her hips up and down in circles, her hands gripping his shoulders,her nails just causing him the right amount of pain. Their bodies, pounding against each other.

"Janet, are you close?" Eddie growled, holding back his orgasm. Janet shook her head no.

"Please Eddie, just hold on." Eddie grabbed her hand off his shoulder, and guided it to her core. "Eddie!" she gasped out slightly embarrassed.

"Come on I want to watch you while we come." Janet rubbed the tips of her fingers against her engorged clit, still sensitive from Eddie's mouth. He didn't know where to look first, her breasts were bouncing inches away from his face, her hand on her most sensitive places. But in the end it was her face that won out. He loved how Janet looked when he came. He grabbed the side of her face pulling her eyes to his.

"Eddie." She said breathlessly, followed by a loud scream as she came around him. Eddie finally let go, a deep, guttural moan that was Janet's name. His voice mixed with Janet's moans as she slowed down her movements and collapsed against him, already on the edge of sleep. Eddie kissed the side of her head , still inside of her scooted down on the bed. Janet eased off of him, feeling the void when he was gone. He removed the condom, throwing it in the trashcan on the side of his bed, glad he made an doctor appointment for Friday. Janet tucked her head in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Janet's alarm went off, startling them both, they had only gotten a few hours sleep and hadn't moved an inch from the position they started on. Eddie looked down at Janet a smile on his face as he ran his hand down the length of her naked body.

"Are we back to fighting now?" Janet asked raising one eyebrow only half kidding.

"No Janet, we are done fighting. I didn't go to see Ray." Janet sat up in the bed, resting her hand on Eddie's bare thigh.

"You didn't?"

"No, you were right this is about you and me."

"Eddie thank you, really. I wish you would have told me this last night but..."

"I wanted to but I was still so angry. I still am, I hate that Ray is even a cause of a fight between us. I get that you and Ray have some kind of history, and you won't tell me about it. You actually don't tell me anything about your past. So there is this information about you that Ray knows, and maybe Hannah knows and my dad knew but you won't tell me. And it drives me crazy, because you pretty much know everything there is to know about me Janet. All the girls, all the fights all of it. And it makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Eddie I trust you, you have no idea how much. The fact that I am sitting here naked, not making any attempt to cover myself. The fact that I have just let you do things to me that frankly, I was never comfortable with and never allowed anyone else to do or watch me do."

"Yeah?" Just the recent memory of Janet touching herself made him hard. Janet pretended not to notice.

"Yeah." She said matching the inflection in his voice. "So if that's not a testament to how much I trust you then I don't know what is.

"Then why Janet?"

"Eddie, it's not that I don't want you to know, it's just... I don't want to tell you."

"Well that clears that up."

"I just have so much on my plate with my present and my future, the past needs to stay where it is."

"So you just expect me to put everything I know about Ray aside and trust him because you do?"

"No, you have good reason to feel the way you do about Ray. But... ok, you remember the night Ribby died?" Eddie nodded, knowing from Ray what happened but not the details "Well Ray was suppose to be in the car with him, but I insisted on taking him home. After that Ray felt a debt of sorts to me and from that we became friends, really good friends."

"Wait, did you have sex with Ray? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

"First of all, who I have or not had sex with before you and I got together is none of your business, but for the purpose of this conversation and because I don't want you to have another reason to dislike him, no Ray and I have never had sex. We are friends, only friends. Over the years we have gone through a lot together."

"Such as?" He couldn't possibly imagine what Ray and Janet could have in common.

"Christine and the divorce, the twins. I was there for him. When Jimmy and I broke up. After your dad died. Ray was there for me."

"Ray was there for you..."

* * *

_"Janet, are you ok?" Ray asked as they drove thru the empty streets of Knights Ridge. Janet sat there calmly looking out the window. Ray had known Janet long enough to know, she was not a crier or a sobber. She would tear up, a few tears might escape but that was all. A quiet Janet is an upset one. _

_"No Ray, I am not. I feel like this has all been a bad dream, a horrible awful dream. Eddie is so angry and not dealing. And I just feel so empty. We got in this huge fight and it didn't go the way I hoped it would"_

_"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ray knew that Eddie wasn't that guy but he needed to be sure. _

_"Just my feelings, Ray. Just my feelings. It's fine. I was trying to get him angry."_

_"Why? Janet I have seen Latekka angry."_

_"Better to yell and scream at me, then you or Matt, where things can get out of control..." _

_"Janet it's not your job to make this ok for him. His dad died, it sucks but not your job."_

_"I love him Ray, so yeah. It's not my job but I love him."_

_"Of course you love the one guy who will never be capable of loving you back. You deserve better Janet, I heard Jimmy asked you out. Finally. He is what you deserve. Eddie and I are cut from the same cloth trust me you deserve better." _

_"Ray you are a good guy that does bad things. But deep down in here" she rested her hand over his heart. "You are a good guy. Here you are in the middle of the night picking me up. Not everyone would do that." Ray didn't respond, they drove the rest of the way in silence until they pulled into her driveway. _

_"Give me your keys and I will pick up your car."_

_"Ray, it's fine I will get it tomorrow."_

_"No I will drive half way, walk, pick it up and bring it back here tonight. Keys Janet." He put his hand out in front of her. She fished through her bag and handed over her car key._

_"Thanks Ray." She knew there was no use in arguing. _

_"What are you doing tomorrow? You wanna go out on the boat for the day, get some space?" They had spent many a day on his boat in the middle of nowhere, not talking just sitting there pretending to fish, drinking beers. _

_"Actually, I was thinking about going to Providence for a few days, see my grandparents and hang out with some old friends." _

_"You want some company?" He asked almost sheepishly, looking for a reason to get out of the Ridge himself. _

_"Seriously?" Ray nodded "Ok, I will see you tomorrow at ten."_

_"Good, we will take my truck."_

* * *

"Eddie I watched a man that I loved, considered a father die in front of me, and I couldn't save him. It was like my mom all over again... you and I were not even speaking, it was months, nearly a year before you and I could talk. And it was a shit storm for that even to happen. When you couldn't be Ray, he was there for me. Look he is doing a good thing. I am sorry if that bruises your ego in some way but I had a life and friends before you Eddie." Eddie cringed hearing Janet talk about his father last minutes, it distracted him from everything else he was saying and all he could see in his head was Janet leaning over his father in the parking lot.

"After my dad died, I wanted you around but I just couldn't look at you."

"I know, because I couldn't save him." Janet whispered not able to look him in the eye, pulling the sheet around her feeling a sudden chill.

"No Janet! No! Because you were the only one who could save ME and I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to be angry, and drink and fuck and fight and I couldn't do that with you around. Looking at me with disappointment in those blue eyes. But those months without you were the darkest of my life. Hands down. You make me want to be better and back then I just wanted to be worse. I never blamed you Janet. How could you even think that?" The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell him everything, about her mom, her tattoo, about everything really but she couldn't the words would not leave her lips.

"Eddie, I really don't want to talk about this today."

"Janet, come on? Would you accept that answer from me if there was something I didn't want to talk about?" Janet though for a moment, knowing she wouldn't. She would push him because she knew he needed it.

"No Eddie I wouldn't, but I am not you and you are not me. I am telling you I can't. Please don't make me." Her voice was strained and it matched the pained expression on her face. Eddie looked at her intently, trying to figure her out. He cradled Janet's cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Ok Janet. Ok. Not today but soon. OK?" Janet nodded.

"Ok. Soon."

* * *

_"Hey baby." Jimmy called out as he made his way through Sully's on a busy Friday night. Janet smiled at him, happy he was there. It had been an awful day, Homecoming weekend brought out the worst in people, she had already broken up two fights. She also was on edge, wondering if Eddie was going to show up. Since their fight the night of the funeral she had not seen or heard from him, he hadn't come to Sully's. In fact she hadn't seen him anywhere, Murph's, the hardware store, the market, it was like he vanished into the ether. Jimmy made his way to the side of the bar and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_"Hey baby." Janet said right before he kissed her. _

_"Rough day?" _

_"The worst, better now though." They had just been dating a few weeks, still in that everything is perfect stage. Jimmy had taken Janet by surprise, he was sweet, attentive, easy to be around, good in bed. She really felt like she lucked out and she tried to ignore the nagging hum of love she felt for Eddie that was always in the background._

_Eddie walked in to Sully's for the first time in almost two months, he couldn't stand to be in the parking lot thinking about the place his father basically took his last breath, and where Janet tried to save him. He saw her instantly, wrapped in Jimmy arms in the middle of a kiss. Eddie's stomach twisted in a knot, thinking of what he said to her that night on his back porch._

_He missed Janet but seeing her made it all the more powerful and painful. He watched them together for a moment, she looked happy. She deserved to be happy. His thoughts were broken at the sound of his name been squealed in the distance. _

_Janet heard his name through the crowd and turned to find him. He looked like shit, the smile quickly fell from her face. Jimmy noticed and followed her eye line to Eddie. He knew she and Eddie were in some kind of a fight. He had asked if they were ever together and Janet insisted they were only friends, but the look of sadness on her face concerned him._

_"Janet, are you ok?" Pulling her in tighter, back to him. _

_"What, uh. Yeah Jimmy. He just looks so... awful." _

_"Yeah, from what I heard he has been hanging at this place in the Flats. You know Eddie, drinks, girls, fights." He kissed her neck, right below her ear, a place she usually loved but it didn't even register with her. _

_"Yeah, I know Eddie. Baby I gotta get back to work. You want a beer?"_

_"No thanks, Gary and the guys have a pitcher, I am going to sit. Come by later ok."_

_"You know I will." She kissed him again, breaking apart with the smile returned to her face. Janet returned to the bar and got right back to work. She had feeling deep in her belly, just Eddie being in the same place at the same time was making her nervous. She watched him as he made his way through the crowd. Getting stopped every few steps. Girls hanging on him, guys patting him on the back. She could tell when he got condolences by the pained expression on his face and the nod of his head. She was disappointed but grateful when he didn't come to the bar instead joining his buddies at the table a few feet away from her. She was not ready to talk to him, she wasn't mad or even hurt anymore she was just over it all. _

_"Janet you in LaLa Land or something come on." Sully scolded "I got food in the window." Janet jumped to, pushing all thoughts of Eddie to the back of her mind, getting back to the grind. _

_Eddie filled his glass from the pitcher, half listening to his friends banter about how good it was to have him back in Sully's. It didn't feel good, it felt strange, it was always his place but now it felt tainted somehow. He watched Janet run laps around the bar, trays of food or drinks in hand. She would stop at Jimmy every so often, sharing a joke or a kiss, and she avoided his table like the plague. _

_"So Buddy, you and Janet still aren't talking?"_

_"Uh, no O, we are not." Eddie answered annoyed, wishing he would have skipped the whole damn thing. _

_"I don't get it, you had a fight. Big whoop. You guys fight all the time. I don't think in all the years we have done her yard without you two getting into it about something." Ikey flashed him a toothless lopsided grin. _

_"This is not a fight about which mulch to use Ikey, whatever it's really none of YOUR business." _

_"You know Eddie, Phil told me something. And I have held on to it for a few weeks now, not sure if I should tell you. But I think maybe I should." _

_"Well then spit it out O, Jesus."_

_"That night you and Janet fought, she started with you on purpose."_

_"SHE WHAT!?" Eddie interrupted _

_"Calm down, She thought that if you got angry at her, got it all out of your system that you wouldn't take it out on anyone else. You know what I am saying?" Eddie was silent trying to absorb what Owen was telling him._

_"Eddie, Phil said that she said and I quote "Eddie won't deal with the sadness until he gets over the anger. She was afraid that your anger would get you thrown in jail or worse so she stared a fight with you, in the hopes of getting you out of the angry place and into the sad one so you could you know, heal." Eddie was stunned. "But you are still so damned angry..."_

_"Owen, are you sure about this?"_

_"Positive." _

_"Eddie, Janet is right." Owen added "If you don't deal with your anger you will never deal with anything. You have pushed us all away, even Phil and you live with him. I heard you are hanging out at TJ's Pub in the Flats, starting fights." Owen pointed to Eddie's scabbed knuckles. _

_"O, what I do is none of your concern."_

_"Yeah it is Eddie and you know it is. Honestly I can't even believe you showed up tonight. How many times did I call you this week. You didn't return a single one."_

_"And you are losing business left and right. I have been trying but I can't do all the accounts by myself." Ikey chimed in. _

_"I get it Eddie, I do but you can't check out. There is so much going on that you can't miss out on. For example... My Allison is having a baby!" Owen announced proudly. _

_"Owen, really that is great news!"_

_"Thanks Ikey." Eddie looked at Owen, a huge smile on his face. He patted him on his shoulder._

_"Congrats Man, you are going to make one hell of a dad."_

* * *

_"Hey Janet." She saw him making his way to the bar but still was startled by the sound of his voice._

_"Hey Eddie. Uh, can I get you something?"_

_"Yeah you got forgiveness back there?" Janet smiled at him and put her hands on her hips. _

_"As a matter of fact we do." Eddie exhaled, grateful. _

_"I will have a pint of that please."_

_"Just a pint?" _

_"Listen Janet, I have always been able to be upfront with you so…I miss you but I can't be friends with you right now." Janet heart dropped to her stomach., she rested her hands on the bar to steady herself, Eddie covered one of hers with his own. His touch almost brought a tear to her eye. "But I do want your forgiveness. I am sorry for what I said... It was out of line you were just trying to..."_

_"Eddie it's forgotten, really. And I get it, no worries. You don't have to feel like you can't come here because of me or whatever. We don't have to be friends right now." She forced a smile to appear on her face, hoping Eddie wouldn't see through it. Of course Eddie couldn't be friends with her, she was there when Rick died. She was a constant reminder. _

_"So we are cool then?"_

_"Yeah we are." Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to his table, but he quickly turned back to her. "I am happy for you, Jimmy and you, that's good. He looks like he makes you happy."_

"_Yeah, he does." But I will never love him the way I love you, was her passing thought as she turned to the window to pick up an order. _


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie kissed Janet before he left for work. They had come thru their first fight as a couple, a real couple. In the past a fight like this one was just the excuse he was looking for to end the relationship. But with Janet just the opposite was true, he felt even closer to her, despite the fact she wouldn't tell him about her past, they were at least a step in the right direction. He walked down the path to her house with a slight spring to his step and a feeling that everything was going to be ok.

Janet sat in her kitchen sipping the cup of tea that Eddie had made for her. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the sight of Eddie, chest bare in his boxers making her pancakes and a pot of tea. He stood there at her stove, and all she could do was stand behind him and wrap her arms around him tight, resting her cheek on his toned back. So happy to be standing where she was standing. Finally, they had made it and she knew somewhere very far away Rick was smiling. A cup of tea never tasted so good. Janet's happy thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of her door bell.

"Hey Hannah. Why goes on?" Hannah walked in with a concerned look on her face, she threw her bag on the sofa, trying to figure out how she wanted to say what she needed to say.

"Janet why have you been avoiding me?" She finally blurted out when she felt the silence had gone on for too long.

"Hannah I haven't…" Janet could barely get the words out before Hannah cut her off.

"Yes! Yes, you have since… everything went down with me and Ray and me and Nick…You have been pulling away. All of this stuff has been going on in BOTH of our lives and we haven't gabbed! I mean you are pregnant and I had to find out by accident, I found out you and Eddie were dating my accident. We hung out on Saturday, you said three words to me all night and now I have called you like five times and you didn't call me back… so you tell me what goes on." There was a tinge of desperation in Hannah's voice, she depended on Janet. She was a constant in her life, always there but never judging. She was Sam's second mother for all intense purposes and Hannah wanted to be the same for Janet's baby. Janet looked at her friend wondering if what she was saying was true. Had she been avoiding her?

"Hannah really it was not intentional. I mean yes I think what you did to Ray was wrong, but it's none of my business really. Ray is my friend, and it sucks that he got hurt and that you are the cause of it. But I wouldn't avoid you because of it. And things have been crazy with me and Eddie, now the baby, trying to be in a relationship with someone you know so well. It's just be a hard time for me, but a good time too. The best time actually. I would never shut you out, if I was pissed with you I would tell you. Out loud and in English and maybe French ." Hannah let out a giggle followed by sigh of relief. "But you are right, we have not been… connecting like we usually do… But I would NEVER avoid you Hannah Jane."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Hannah grabbed her into a hug.

"Good, because I would be lost without you."

"And I without you Hannah Jane."

"So can we gab now? I want to hear all about the baby, and Eddie and the sex!"

"Sure, follow me" Janet waived her into the kitchen "You want some tea? Eddie made it half naked!"

They sat at her kitchen table, trying to catch each other up on the last few weeks. Sam was doing well he had a few weeks left of school and then Nick and Hannah were going to tell him the truth. Hannah had already worked everything out with Gavin, and that went better then expected. Nick was thinking about moving in to her place. They talked about the upcoming NYC trip, what they were going to wear, where there were going to go. Hannah commiserated with Janet about her not being able to drink. They talked about Eddie, the fight they just had the sex. About how Ray stepped in and solved the insurance problem. This made Hannah feel like shit, deep down Ray was a good man. Sure he was conniving and ruthless when he felt backed against a wall, but at his core he was one of the good ones. She regretted how things went down and made herself a promise to get back on good terms with him. Finally Hannah couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind for days.

"Janet, I uh… I need to ask you a question. You might not like it, but I feel like you want to tell me but you are holding back." Janet looked at her clueless. Not knowing what she was going to ask. Hannah took a deep breath. "Is Eddie really the baby's father?" Shock spread across Janet face. _Damn Hannah and her freaking intuition. _"Because, I know you told me there were uh, condom issues when you went to Boston with Dickface for the weekend…so…"

"Hannah, Eddie is this baby's father." Janet looked Hannah in the eye, and Hannah placed her hands over Janet's"

"Janet, you can tell me the truth. I can help you. I have been here trust me." Janet wanted to tell Hannah everything, over the past few weeks the words were always on the edge of her lips. She wanted to cry about it and talk it over, she wanted the affirmation that Hannah would give her, the support.

"Hannah, listen to me ok, Eddie is the father. Please, don't do this. We are going to Providence tomorrow to tell my Grandparents." Then a thought distracted Janet. "Hannah, you didn't say anything to Nick did you?"

"No, Janet I didn't. I would never." She was hurt, she knew in her bones that Janet was lying and Hannah knew this lie all to well. "Ok Janet, Eddie is the father. But if you need to talk anytime, day or night you know I am always here for you."

"I know you are Hannah I do." Janet was relieved for now anyway. She knew Hannah didn't believe her, but some things were better left unsaid.

"So Providence, you taking him to the Wander Inn?"

"I sure am!"

"He is in for it. Make sure you tell Livvie I said hi."

* * *

Eddie loaded the last of her bags into the back of his truck. He was nervous, in all the years he had known Janet he had never met her grandparents. They had left before he stared doing the lawn. He wondered if they would like him and the blowback that would occur from the baby news.

"Hey babe, you ready to get a move on?" Eddie called out from the front porch.

Janet walked through her front door, locking it behind her. She stood on her tippy toes and placed and gentle kiss on Eddie's lips.

"I am ready now. Let's go guy." Eddie smiled at her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, slowly. Janet felt it radiating through her entire body. He broke away from her with a smug smile on his face.

"Now, that is what I am talking about. Let's go"

* * *

Janet smiled when she saw the sign for Providence, it was good to be back. She tried to visit her grandparents four times a year, but with everything that had been going on she hadn't been there since September.

"So this is Providence, it's nice. Cute actually."

"It is cute, maybe later I will take you my Rhode Island Sully's, you can meet some of my Rhodie friends."

"The ones who get you fake ID's and tattoos?"

"Those would be the ones." Janet laughed. "You need to turn right here."

"What's this fake Sully's place called?"

"The Wander Inn. It's nice you will feel right at home, minus all the Hail Eddie hoopla."

"I thought you liked the Hail Eddie hoopla?"

"YOU like it, I just like the Eddie, minus the hail and the hoopla." Janet rubbed his thigh gently and he placed his hand over hers. "You need make a left here and it is at the end of the road. They drove thru a huge black gate, something you would see on an old estate. The grounds were spectacular, Eddie wished he could spend the day just walking around the property getting ideas. The main building was made of stone and brick, it was a stately house with a wrap around porch. Eddie was surprised by the sheer size of it.

"Wow, Gram and Gramps got it made don't they?"

"Right!? Its' a really great place, they have a gym and a pool and a spa. Ok Eddie you ready for this."

"Yes Janet, I am. We are going to keep it simple. very simple." Janet nodded, if only my grandparents were simple people she thought. Eddie draped his arm around her shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist as they walked thru the large French doors.

"JANET!" Grams called out from across the atrium, "You're here!" Janet broke away from Eddie and quickened her pace and wrapped her Grandmother in a hug.

"Grams you look so good!" Janet couldn't help the tears that sprang up in her eyes.

"Janet so do you. You look like you've lost some weight."

"Edith quit hogging the girl." Janet released her Gran and gave Gramps an equally exuberant hug.

"Janet I have missed you! Now who is the fella?" Janet turned her head to Eddie.

"Um, Gran, Gramps. I uh, would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Eddie Latekka." Eddie took a step forward and extended his hand to Gramps first, he shook it firmly looking Eddie over. Next he bent down and Kissed Janet's Grams on the cheek, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"This one is really good looking Janet."

"Grams!"

"Latekka?" Gramps thought for a moment. "Was your father was Rick Latekka?"

"Yes sir he was." Eddie gave him a somber nod "Did you know him?"

"I did, I did. He was a good man your father. He was very good to our Janet"

"Yes he was." Janet grabbed Eddie's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Now I know you and Janet have been friends for years, you're the boy who has been doing the lawn. But how long have you been a couple?" Grams asked patting the sofas seat next to her for Janet to sit down. Eddie sat in the wicker chair next to them.

"We have been together for a little while now." Eddie answered not giving too much away. "And yes we have known each other since high school actually."

"Well, the last boy Janet brought here was Jimmy who we liked very much, so you must be important if you are here." Gramps said still cautious.

"Gramps he is very important. I have to tell you guys something and I know you are not going to like it but...Eddie and I are having a baby." There was a long moment of silence. Grams and Gramps looked at each other knowingly.

"Why wouldn't we be happy dear that is very good news, you have been talking about Eddie Latekka for years and you are finally together. Gramps and I worried it would never happen. Granted its not the best way to do it, but in this day and age things are different" Janet exhaled relieved but that feeling didn't last "So when are you two getting married?"

"Uh well..."

"After the baby is born. "Eddie interrupted. Janet looked at him in a panic "Janet wants to look good in her dress you know."

"Janet I am happy for you, you deserve some good old fashioned happiness." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Gramps, I was so worried about telling you guys you have no idea."

"Janet we learned from our mistakes…and how we handled Laura was a mistake. It's a different world, a different time. Come on now, lets go get lunch and talk baby names."

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Eddie asked opening the truck door for Janet

"Uh Eddie you told them we are getting married!"

"Yeah, I know. I just saw the panic on your face and the hope on hers and it's fine Janet we can deal with that when the times comes. "He kissed her quickly, just a peck and closed the door behind her.

"Eddie how quickly can you get us to the hotel?"

"Why you not feeling good?"

"No I feel fine." She tilted her head and gave him a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why the rush then...Oh, well Miss Meadows, are you implying what I think you are implying?"

"If you think I am implying my desire to fuck you as soon as humanly possible then yes."

* * *

"Now remind me again who we are meeting."

"Um, ok My best friend from grade school Callie and her girlfriend Mary Rose..."

"They are gay right?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrows

"Yes, very gay, so don't be getting any ideas. Then Tad, he and I used to go out in middle school and Olivia, one of my favorite people in all the world."

"That's a lot of people Janet."

"It's not that bad... Really Eddie. Relax."

Janet and Eddie walked into the Wander Inn, Eddie lacing his fingers with hers. It was in the middle of a quaint block, a brick building, worn but charming. Eddie understood why it was Janet liked it.

"There she is!" A very pretty, small, thin, brown haired woman came running to her, arms extended. Janet released Eddie's hand and the two women hugged.

"Livvie, Jesus I have missed you." Olivia looked at Eddie over Janet's shoulder.

"What the hell is the Brawny paper towel guy doing here?" Janet laughed, and broke away from the hug, walking back to Eddie's side.

"Olivia Matthews, this is Eddie Latekka."

"Holy shit. THE Eddie Latekka?"

"The one and only." Eddie shrugged, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you Olivia."

"You can call me Livvie, and it is nice to SEE you too." Livvie's eyes wandered over Eddie. "You did not do him justice, I thought Ray was hot but wow!" Eddie looked at Janet confused, a pained look on her face.

"You have brought Ray here, to Providence?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"When?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest, never a good sign.

"Years ago." Livvie interrupted "And Hannah has been here too. How is she doing?"

"Um, actually good considering. She and Ray were engaged for a minute and then she cheated on Ray with Nick and now they are together. She says hi by the way"

"No shit! Wow, I mean I am not surprised, you get a few shots in that girl and all she does is talk about great and powerful Nick Garrett." Olivia said deepening her voice and adding vibrato

"So you've met Hannah too."

"Yeah, over the years a few of your Ridgefolk have made their way to the Wander Inn. So Eddie, you finally got smart and scooped our girl up..."

"Yes I finally did."

"Good, I wasn't sure how much longer this girl was going to wait. Come on back, everyone is waiting for you."

"Wait a minute, you are Freddie Vanetta from the book. Janet you are dating Freddie freaking Vanetta!" Callie screamed unable to contain her excitement. " I loved that freaking book." Eddie cringed, the book was still coming back to haunt him all these years later.

"The hell with the book, the movie... The end when you and Tori get in the truck together. I cry like a baby." Mary Rose added. "No offence Janet."

"None taken. It was a good movie." Eddie wrapped his arm around her, uncomfortable discussing the book/movie around new people. "But it is kind of a sore subject in our neck of the woods so let's change topics ok..."

"Ok, speaking about change of topics, would you like to explain why you have been here over and hour and not taken a single sip from your beer?"

"Jesus Liv, not a thing gets past you does it."

"Nope. You're knocked up aren't you!?" Janet smiled and nodded and Olivia stood up and gave her a huge hug, Callie, Mary Rose and Tad offered their congratulations. "I freaking knew it, you looked all glowy." She punched Eddie in the shoulder.

"Ouch what was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm. "For a little thing you pack a punch"

"Where is the ring?" She asked him with her hand on her hip. "I am going to make an amazing bridesmaid"

"Liv, we are not getting married. No desire to?"

"Janet you still feel that way after all these years."

"Totally, Tell me Liv... You were married for a minute... you do it again?" Olivia thought for a minute, yes her marriage was a mistake and the divorce was painful but she still believed in love.

"I would, for the right man. I would."

"I don't know, Janet has a point, marriage it can fuck things up."

"Thank you Tad."

"Please, Tad is a player, like you used to be Eddie. You can't ask a player about marriage. He is the REASON people get divorced"

"Gee thanks Callie. Eddie, you wanna go get the girls some refills? I think we can miss the marriage and babies talk..."

"Sounds good to me." Eddie kissed Janet softly before he stood, she watched his make his way to the bar with Tad.

"Ok, before he gets back, tell me how is he hung?"

"OLIVIA!"

"No seriously Janet, I am a big old lesbian and even I want to know." Callie added and Mary Rose nodded in agreement. Janet blushed ten shades of pink and then gave them an estimate with her hands, to gasps at the table.

"I knew it! You lucky thing."

"So when are you due?" Mary Rose asked.

"The mid-January..."

"So you and Janet huh?" _Why do people keep asking me that? _Eddie wondered.

"Uh yeah, me and Janet." Eddie took a sip of his beer "She told me you two used to go out back in the day."

"Yeah we were kids, babies even. It really doesn't count. I kissed her once." Tad ordered the drinks and sat down at the bar. "You know she is a really good person..."

"I know she is Tad." Eddie was waiting for the lecture.

"I know you know, but she deserves to be happy. Really happy. She has talked about you for years, the good and the bad... So just be good to her is all I am saying."

"Duly noted and I will be." Eddie was slightly annoyed that this guy was giving him the third degree, but also appreciated that Janet had people watching her back. Eddie watched Janet excuse herself from the table and followed her eye line to a guy standing by the front door. She gave him a quick hug and he whispered something in her ear making her laugh. It annoyed him, another man making her laugh.

"Tad who is that?" Eddie flicked his head in Janet's direction. Tad turned on his stool.

"Ah, that my new friend…is trouble. That is what that is. His name is Frankie, Janet's first **real** boyfriend. You might want to head over there." Eddie nodded not needing the encouragement.

"Hey." Eddie said wrapping his arm around Janet's waist.

"Hey. Uh Eddie, this is Frankie McNally, Frankie this is Eddie Latekka." Neither one extended a hand, they just glared at each other. Eddie realized he had seen him in the Ridge many years before.

* * *

_Janet had finished out her first week of school in the Ridge. It was not nearly as bad a she thought it would be. Meeting Hannah on that very first day made things much easier. She was standing at her locker, pulling out the books she needed for the weekend._

_"So how was the first week?" Eddie stood next to her leaning against his locker. Janet could not get used to how good looking he was and tall. It was disarming. _

_"It was good, better then expected." Janet pulled all her hair up on top of her head twisting it into a bun securing it with a pen. _

_"I heard you are trying out for the softball team."_

_"Uh, yeah."_

_"What position?"_

_"I am a pitcher."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah, varsity since freshman year."_

_"Impressive."_

_"I try." Janet inhaled deeply and slammed her locker door._

_"Well have a good weekend." Janet gave him a quick smile as he walked away._

_Eddie stood in the parking lot, his arm draped over Rory, with Nick and Hannah and Owen. They were talking about their weekend plans when Eddie saw Janet walking out of the building. He saw a huge smile on her face as she ran out into some guys arms. He was tall, huge actually like a bull dog, his dark hair was cut close and he looked like the kind of guy you would avoid passing in the street. _

_"Hannah Jane, who is that guy with Janet?" Hannah turned her head just in time to see them kiss._

_"Uh, from the looks of it I am going to say her boyfriend. She mentioned a guy in Providence, and he has Rhode Island plates. He is cute in that bad boy, ass kicking way." _

_"I don't think he is cute at all... he needs a bath and a rabies shot. But he looks perfect for her." Rory hissed, annoyed that Eddie couldn't not tear his eyes away from Janet's direction._

_The group watched them for a while, and for a few moments it looked like they were fighting. Janet pushed him away from her, turning to talk away. He tipped his head back and laughed before catching up to her, picking her up from behind and brining her back to the car. They could hear Janet telling him to put her down, kicking her legs. Eddie's body tensed, he was deciding weather or not to intercede. He finally put her down and Janet was poking him in the shoulder, giving him a piece of her mind and to everyone's surprise this big guy got on his knees and begged her, causing Janet to burst out laughing. She leaned down slightly and planted one hell of a kiss on him before they both got into his car and drove away. _

"_Well that was trashy."_

"_Really Rory, I thought that was kinda bad assed." Nick said cutting her off before she could say anything else stupid._

"_Janet is kind of badass, she has told me a few stories. And she is really sweet and funny. I like her."_

"_Of course you would Hannah." Rory seethed. _

"_Cork it Rory." Eddie said in a whispered growl. "We ready to go guys?"_

* * *

"So you are Eddie Latekka. I thought you would be different." Frankie looked Eddie down, trying to figure out what about him had Janet in a twist all these years.

"Frankie. Cut the crap." Janet slapped him in the shoulder.

"What! I did."

"What were you expecting?" Eddie asked keeping his tone indifferent knowing Janet would not appreciate him punching Frankie's lights out.

"I thought you'd be… bigger."

"Hmmm, Well I am just the right size for Janet so I guess that's all that matters."

"Ok, enough. Pissing contest over." Frankie cocked his head inviting Eddie to make a move " Francis Patrick McNally, I see you once a year, you really want to spend the night in the ER?" Frankie broke eye contact with Eddie and looked down at Janet.

"No, Shit. Fine." Frankie extended his hand to Eddie. "Nice to meet you." Eddie looked at him for a second before shaking his hand. Frankie tightened his grip. "You hurt her I will fucking kill you." Eddie tightened his grip.

"If I hurt her Francis, you will have to get in line." That broke the tension and both men released their grips and chuckled.

"Jesus Francis, do you have to be such a goon." Janet laughed out.

"Uh yes… Come on lets gets some beers." Frankie nodded at Tad still at the bar and sat at the table next to Olivia.

"Well that was fun to watch."

"Only you would think THAT was fun Liv, only you." Janet said laughing

"So Francis." Eddie said in a mocking tone " How long have you know Janet?"

"Kindergarten"

"No shit?"

"Yup." Frankie took a long sip from his beer. "Janet you ain't drinking?"

"She's having a baby.' Olivia spoke up before Janet could answer. A stern look flashed across his face.

"Wow, congrats. I guess."

"Jeeze Frankie, thanks."

"Well you know, a baby. You always said you never wanted kids."

"I was fifteen when I said that, when you were fifteen you said you were going to play guitar for Black Sabbath one day."

"That could STILL happen." Frankie said, rubbing his hand over his close cut hair.

"Doubtful, I have heard you play!"

"Shut up Callie, we all can't be as good with our hands are you are."

"He makes a good point." Mary Rose chirped.

"You are good with your hands Callie." Janet couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled out "What does that mean?" They all had a laugh at Eddie's expense.

"I am a chiropractor Eddie. I think that's what they meant."

"That's not what I meant." Mary Rose couldn't help but add.

Janet leaned into Eddie, kissing his cheek gently. "I got to pee." He watched her walk away.

"So Eddie." Callie started "You gonna marry our girl or what?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She really has a negative reaction every time it gets brought up."

"Well that makes sense considering…" Olivia said lost in thought.

"Considering what?"

"Well that her dad abandoned her mom, she told you that right?" Eddie just nodded. "Laura was kind of broken after that, and then when she killed herself…

"Janet's mother killed herself?" Eddie could not contain the shock and sadness in his voice.

"Wait you didn't know that?" Frankie asked, surprised.

"No, I didn't. She just sats she died and then clams up." Eddie was pissed that he was hearing this from her friends.

"Well that's what Janet does, she will tell you how to fix your life and then run like hell from her own problems."

"Callie makes a great point, that's is Janet's way of dealing though."

"That's a crock of shit Livvie, she buries everything and then blows up. Trust me if anyone knows I do." Frankie scoffed remembering a few fights for the record books. "There is no dealing…"

"Shush, Frankie she is coming back."

"Ok, you all look guilty what were you guys talking about?" They all looked at each other blankly.

"Uh, I was asking about… the um, tattoos." Eddie asked pulling the lie out of his ass.

"Yeah, he wanted to know if we all had them." Livvie stood up and lifted her shirt, showing Eddie her tattoo of a black and navy blue compass, Callie followed suit she had a lions head.

"And you all got these together?"

"Yeah, Frankie's brother did them. There were a few more of us that night too. Come Frankie show him yours."

"Jesus Janet," Frankie stood up and lifted his shirt, he had a huge shamrock.

"A big goon like you with a tramp stamp. Who would of thought…"The girls all burst out laughing "Nothing for you Mary Rose?"

"No, none for me. I didn't meet Callie until college."

"When did you two meet?" Mary Rose asked

"We met the first day stated school. Her locker was next to mine."

"Fate smiled on destiny." Janet cooed, rubbing her hand on Eddie thigh under the table.

"It sure did."

"So what took you so damn long? We have been hearing about you for YEARS!"

"Callie!?" Janet said embarrassed, giving her a pleading look.

"No it's a good question. I have been asking myself the same thing the last few weeks. But I was an idiot, I loved her the whole damn time." Eddie pulled Janet a little closer. "The first time I saw her she was all spunk, and shyness and curly hair. Pretty much from that moment forward I kept my eye on her. Years later I finally decided ok, I am going to tell her how I feel…that was the same night my dad died." Janet gasped, she had no idea. "So then I wasted a few more years being a asshole. And finally a few months ago I made the best decision of my life."

"Eddie…" Janet's voice was choked, she leaned in and kissed him gently, her hand pressed against the side of his face.. The girls just looked them, randomly saying awww.

"Ok, that's enough of that mushy shit. Who wants to tell the Janet and the Bandit story. In unison Tad, Callie and Olivia shouted out "I DO"


	14. Chapter 14

Eddie sat on the edge of the hotel bed, kicking off his boots, all and all it had been a good day. Janet's grandparents took the news well, they had an amazing nooner and Janet's friends were great. He had gotten the shock of his life, when Livvie spilled the beans about Janet's mother but the pieces were starting to click into place, he understood now why she didn't want to talk about it. He watched her, as she took off her shoes and jewelry, Janet seemed to be lost in thought.

"You were very quiet on the ride here. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's good to be here but bittersweet too..."Eddie wanted to ask her why, but he knew she would not answer. "My friends they really liked you." _Of course they did, everyone likes Eddie. He is just that guy._

"I liked them too, with the exception of Frankie of course."

"Oh, come one. Frankie is not that bad." Janet sat next to him on the bed, twisting her hair up into a bun.

"Oh, he is that bad...I can't believe that you and he went out. I mean how did that even happen you are so different."

"We're not that different actually... Two kids from the wrong side of town. We started dating in the eighth grade, all the way through our senior year. He took care of me, and back then he was really the only one... He is rough around the edges but he really is a big old mush."

" Eighth grade huh. So I guess he was your first then?"

"He was my first everything." Eddie cringed at the thought.

"How old were you?"

"We were both fifteen. What about you?"

"The same...Not Rory…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rory and I didn't get together until the beginning of junior year. Why did you break up?"

"The distance got to be too much. He cheated with some girl and had met Brian, he was polar opposite to Frankie. Brian was like who I thought I should be with, preppy, driven, going places. But at the end of the day, it was not the road I was supposed to be on I guess. Livvie hated Brian, HATED. She called him Eddie Haskell."

"Livvie was a trip. You know I didn't realize you had such strong ties here. Maybe moving back to Providence would be the best idea after all." Janet's heart stopped, She was waiting for the other shoe to drop and it finally did. She knew it was just a matter of time before Eddie would want out. She stood up abruptly, not able to be close to him.

"Yeah, probably." Janet could mask the look a sadness that was on her face.

"Janet are you ok, you look pale as a ghost."

"Yes, uh... no...I don't know. I mean if you want out Eddie, that's fine. I understand. I mean you're right its not too late for me to move back here."

"JANET What are you talking about?" Then Eddie realized how she misinterpreted what he had said. "Janet I meant we should move to Providence. You AND me together." He took two steps towards her and wrapped her up in his arms." Jesus Janet, I am in this with you for better or worse. Any plans, anything thing I say or do it is for the both of us now. The three of us actually." He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You would really move here?" Janet relaxed, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"I would. I would have to sell the businesses and maybe the house but yes. In a heartbeat if it meant keeping Matt away from you." He looked down at her and kissed the small scar that stretched across her forehead.

"Did you mean what you said, about telling me how you felt the night your dad died?"

"Yeah Janet, it is. I remember being so pissed that Jimmy asked you out. He seemed like a real contender you know. I took what's her name home, and I drove out to the lake. I thought about everything we had gone through together, everything my dad said to me over the years. You and me. And I realized I wanted to take you to Summerfest. I wanted to kiss you good night. I wanted to be the guy. So I planned to crash your date. But then... well... you know...

"Yeah, I know..."

"I went on a bender of sorts after that, I just couldn't have you around me. Those seven months we didn't speak, I must have picked up the phone to call you or driven by you house a thousand times. That winter plowing the streets with out you there to talk to and laugh with. And then being at Sully's with you there, watching you with him and still feeling so confused. You looked so damn happy. I couldn't mess with that you know. Honestly at that point I wasn't sure what I was feeling for you, just that I had feelings "

"Me too, Eddie. It sucked to see you at Sully's or in town and not talk to you and tell you things. But I wanted to give you space. "

"If it wasn't for those dammed bikers god only knows how long I would have been an ass..."

* * *

_Eddie woke up , not really sure where he was. His phone was ringing somewhere off in the distance. He was naked and would have had an awful hangover if he wasn't still drunk. There was a girl, who's name, face and hair color he didn't know or care to remember lying naked next to him. And a lingering throbbing pain in his jaw and right hand. That's right, I got into a fight. Tall blonde, dick head. Eddie stood up quietly, careful not to wake who ever she was and slipped on his boxers and jeans, pulling his cell out of his pocket. He was surprised to see Hannah's number under his missed calls and she had called four times. Panic shot through him, there was only one reason that Hannah would call him at three in the morning. Janet. _

_"EDDIE! Jesus I have been calling you for hours."_

_"Hannah what happened is Janet ok?"_

_"No. She's not. There was a huge fight at Sully's and she got hurt, we are at he hospital now."_

_"I am on my way." Eddie slammed his phone closed and gathered the rest of his stuff. He drove from the Flats back to the Ridge like a mad man, the adrenaline combating any liquor that was left in his system. He pulled into the parking lot and walked thru the same ER doors, he did the night his father died. Only this time Janet wasn't there on the sofa, Hannah was._

_"What happened?"_

_"There was a bunch of bikers that came in, they started some shit with Ray and his crew. Janet tried to break it up at the start, one of the bikers pushed her, and a fight broke out. In the tussle Janet hit her head on the bar and got knocked out. They are giving her a CAT scan now." _

_"Jesus Christ. Have you seen her?" _

_"No, not yet. It has been a mad house in here tonight. Everyone got hurt. Sully, Ray, Matt, Owen, Ikey, Jimmy, Gary even Hippy Bob got involved." All they guys needed stitches in various locations, broken ribs and bloody knuckles but none were injured just hurt. Eddie was kicking himself for not being there. "The bikers got taken to jail, so at least they are not here. But they got as good as they gave?" Eddie nodded, wishing he could take a trip down to the station and find the guy who put Janet in the fucking hospital. _

_"Where's Sam?"_

_"I dropped him of at your place, he is with Phil."_

_"I am looking for Hannah Daniels..."_

_"That's me." Hannah stepped forward, a ball of nerves. _

_"Miss Daniels, your friend suffered a concussion, there is some swelling in her brain. We are keeping her under sedation until that goes down. We won't know much else until the swelling eases and we can wake her up. The gash on her head was pretty extensive so we brought in a plastic surgeon to do the stitches, she shouldn't have much of a scar. She also broke, several bones in her left hand. It appeared to have been stepped on." Every word the doctor said, only fueled Eddie anger. The idea of Janet laying on the ground being trampled…_

_"Can we see her?" _

_"Yes, of course. We just put her in her room now." _

_Eddie and Hannah walked down the hall together. Shock spread across both their faces when they saw her. Her forehead was bruised like a busted eggplant, her eye was black and she had bruises up her arm. She looked small and pale and young. _

_Eddie and Hannah sat by her bedside. Hannah at the foot of her bed and Eddie in the chair next to her. _

_"She looks so..."_

_"Small?"_

_"Yeah, Eddie. Small. I don't even know how this happened, I mean seriously."_

_"I should have been there, looking out for her..." _

_"Eddie this is not YOUR FAULT!"_

_"Maybe the fight wasn't but Janet getting hurt like this. If I would have been there she would have been my first priority. Where the fuck was Jimmy when all this was going on?" _

_"I was there, I just got to her too late." Jimmy stood in the doorway his face swollen, his right hand wrapped up in gauze and his lip busted. From the way he moved Eddie could tell his ribs were busted too. He walked in to the room, Hannah got up and he sat in her spot taking Janet's hand in his. "What did the doctors say Hannah Jane?"_

_"She has a broken hand and a concussion. Her brain is swollen and they are keeping her sedated until that goes down."_

_"Her brain is swollen?" His voice was small and broken. Hannah nodded. _

_"Yeah, that's what happens when a biker cracks your head into a mahogany bar." _

_"Not now, Latekka. OK. trust me, there is nothing you can say to me I am not already thinking," Jimmy never too his eyes off Janet. "Could you give me a few minutes alone with her?"_

* * *

_Hannah dragged Eddie back to the waiting room, Ray and Sully were both there bandaged up and beaten._

_"How is she?" Ray stepped forward, his face near panic. Hannah filled him in. "Shit! Is she going t be ok?"_

_"I don't know Ray then never said that. I don't know." _

_"Sully, how did this happen?"_

_"Six of them came in, I refused to serve them right out of the gate. They were on the way to leave, and then they started crap with Ray's table. One guy grabbed their pitcher off the table and started to drink out of it. Janet saw the beginnings of something and did what she does, manages things. For a few seconds I thought she had it under control but then one of the guys pushed her to get to the plate of wings on the table and all hell broke loose. She got shoved hard. Tripped over a chair and flew head first into the bar. After that..."_

_"Its a blur..." Ray added. Over the next few hours, the rest of the guys appeared, Owen, Ikey, Gary sitting in the lobby waiting for news on Janet. Jimmy appeared, shocked and shaken._

_"Something happened. They kicked me out of the room. A machine started beeping and I don't know. They made me leave." Eddie stood there in shock, his whole body tight. This can not be happening again. Hannah started to cry, and Ray wrapped his arms around her, tears in his own eyes._

* * *

_It was early morning, most of the guys had left, Hannah had to get Sam and reluctantly left promising to return as quickly as she could. Sully had to go to the bar and start cleaning up, all that remained was Eddie, Ray and Jimmy. The three of them sat there, elbows on their knees waiting for some kind of news. An hour passed and Hannah returned with Sam, now nearly seven years old. _

_"Anything?"_

_"No a word, I asked but they wouldn't give me any info."_

_"Here Eddie, watch Sam for me. I will go see what I can find out." Sam sat on Eddie lap, and gave him a high five._

_"She is going to be ok Eddie."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Janet, is going to be ok. It's all going to be ok." Eddie was being comforted by a seven year old and he finally understood what Janet mean when she said Sam had an old soul. _

_"OK, this what I found out. She had a seizure. She is fine now…but she had a seizure. So they still have her sedated and the swelling has not changed. Which is not optimal. Whatever the fuck that means!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Sorry Sam, mommy said a bad word. They are not allowing visitors right now, and said we should all go home get some rest and come by this afternoon. But I think one of us should stay."_

_"I will" Eddie said quickly. "I was not involved in the fight, I got some sleep last night. You guys go clean up get some rest." He looked at Ray and Jimmy. "Hannah has your numbers, I have hers." Ray stood and Jimmy followed. They were in pain in a hundred ways and exhausted. _

_"You will call if anything happens?" _

_"Yes Jimmy. Either Eddie or I will call you."_

* * *

_Eddie made his way to the nurses station and charmed one of the older ones into letting him in to Janet's room. He sat there watching her for hours. His mind replaying all of their greatest moments. The first time he saw her standing at her locker, that lunch with his dad. The day they became friends when he skipped the booster dinner and hung out with Janet and Sam, he next day when they went to the homecoming game together. The Saturday he put Rocket down, Janet at his side pretending not to notice him cry. All the cold nights plowing the streets in the winter, just taking. How she felt in his arms as he carried her over the broken glass to his front door. Why didn't I just kiss her then, why did I waste all this time. _

_"Hey." Hannah s voice startled him._

_"Hey Hannah." _

_"No change?"_

_"No, nothing, the nurses have been in and out but nothing."_

_"She is going to be ok Eddie. It's all going to be ok."_

_"Yeah, that's what Sam said."_

_"Where do you think I got it from. Ok its my turn, go home get some rest."_

_"Hannah..."_

_"No Eddie go, Sam and Phil are waiting for you... They are making you lunch as we speak... GO!."_

* * *

_Two days later Janet opened her eyes, they had eased her off the meds the day before and it was just a waiting game. She was confused, her surroundings unfamiliar. He body hurt, her head throbbed, her mouth felt dry. She faintly heard her name being called somewhere far away, it sounded like Eddie. She tried to turn her head, but it felt so heavy and she was so dizzy. She could feel her self drifting back to sleep but she fought it, she wanted to stay awake. Then she was surrounded by what she assumed to be doctors and nurses. A blinding light was in her right eye then her left. _

"_Janet, can you hear me?" She nodded. "Good, I am Dr. Wang, you took a bad fall and you hit your head. Do you remember what happened."_

"_Yes, assholes." Her voice was raw and she could hear Eddie's laugh in the background, bringing a small smile to her face._

"_Yes, Janet from what I understand they were assholes." Dr Wang said in jest. "Now you had some swelling in your brain but that has gone down, we were waiting for you to wake up."_

"_How many days?"_

"_Almost three. How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I survived a biker brawl. Did I break my hand?" She asked lifting up her cast._

"_Yes you did, clean breaks though."_

"_I never broke a bone before…" _

"_Ok Janet, I want you to get some rest now, I am going to sent you for another CAT scan. How is your pain one to ten."_

"_Honestly doc it's a seven." _

"_Ok, I will up your pain meds." The nurse scurried around her bed adding something to her IV bag and the pain just drifted away as Janet fell back to sleep. _

_Eddie had never been so grateful to be there in his life, it was just after midnight, Hannah and Jimmy had just left. He was going to leave too but he hated the idea of Janet there alone. He sat in the chair just looking at her. And then he saw her eyes flicker open, and the look of confusion spread across her face. He bolted to the nurses station. He was amazed that even in the middle of all of this Janet was still Janet, asking questions making jokes, being snarky. When she fell back asleep, Eddie slipped out and called Hannah._

"_Hannah."_

"_Eddie is everything ok?" A chill ran thru her when she saw his number on her caller ID so late._

"_Janet woke up."_

"_Oh my god, how is she."_

"_She is ok, making jokes already."_

"_I will be right there."_

"_No Hannah, wait until morning, she was in a lot of pain, they gave her meds and she is knocked out. I just wanted to tell you and make sure you call Run Run, tell him to come in the morning too."_

"_Ok Eddie, consider it done. I will see you tomorrow." _

_Eddie walked back to Janet's room and assumed his position in the chair. It was almost four when Janet woke up again. _

"_Hey you?" Eddie said softly "You had us worried for a while."_

"_Eddie, were you here before. I thought that I heard you laughing?"_

"_Yeah, I was here when you woke up."_

"_I am really glad you are here Eddie, I have missed you." He grabbed her hand._

"_I have missed you too kiddo. I am so sorry for shutting you out, I just…"_

"_It's ok Eddie really, I understand."_

"_Can we put the last seven months behind us, and be us again?" Janet nodded . "I really have missed my best friend."_

"_So have I Eddie."_

"_When I think about what could have happened, walking into the ER the other day. I was kicking myself for wasting all this time."_

* * *

"Thank god for those bikers." Janet laughed "You were are the most stubborn man in the history of all the world."

"Coming from the most stubborn woman in the world…" Janet playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Come on its late lets get some sleep."

"It has been a long day." Eddie nodded at he reached up to unbutton Janet's shirt. "Eddie, I am spent can we you know in the morning…"

"Janet, I am spent too, there will be no sex tonight trust me… But I still like holding you when we sleep and the more naked you are the more I like it." Janet blushed.

"Eddie."

"You're still not comfortable with your body around me are you?" Janet shook her head no, unable to meet his eyes. "Janet, I don't know what happened to you, you won't tell me why you are so insecure or why you doubt your worth. But your body, I love it. It's just one of the many things about you that I love."

"Eddie, you have always had this perfect thing going on, so you can't possibly understand how I feel."

"So you just love me for how I look then?"

"NO! That has nothing to do with why I love you. I mean I love your body, but that is just a small part of you."

"So then why don't you understand I feel the same way."

"Eddie I have never been comfortable with my body, ever. And now with the baby, everything is changing. "

"And what I find fascinating is how your body is changing, everyday it looks different, your boobs, your belly, hell you even taste different. It's amazing, and I would like to enjoy it but I can't if you don't." For several moments Janet was silent absorbing everything Eddie had said.

"Ok, Eddie. Ok." She stood in front of him, stripping off all her cloths until she stood before him naked. Eddie stood up in front of her and removed what remained of his clothing. He laid down in bed, Janet eased next to him, his arms around her tightly and her head in the crook of his neck.

"You know Janet, things happen in life, that we have no control over. It's not our fault you know. People make choices..." Janet knew what he was trying to say, not surprised that he knew.

"So Eddie, which one spilled Liv or Callie?"

"It was Liv."

"I figured, she can't keep her mouth shut."

"Janet I am so sorry about your mom."

"Me too, but do you understand now. Me wanting you to know but not wanting to tell you."

"Yeah I get it now. I really do. But I don't know any details, just that she…"

"Killed herself."

"Yeah."

"There is something I want to show you tomorrow, after breakfast at the nursing home Ok."

"Ok. For now, let's just sleep ok." Janet took a deep breath, Eddie's scent surrounding her.

"Eddie, I love you."

"I love you too Janet. I love you too."

* * *

"I'll drive Eddie." They just had breakfast with Gram and Gramps at the nursing home, the truck was packed and they were ready to head back to the Ridge, but Janet had a detour in mind. He handed her his keys and gave her hand a small squeeze. They drove for a while, through the landscape of old trees and winding wooded roads. Janet pulled the car down a narrow path, the tress were so thick the sunlight trickled through.

"Janet where are we going?"

"You will see." She smiled at him, a sad smiled. "We're almost there."

Up ahead Eddie could see the reflection of the sun on water, the road ended and the truck shook of the rocks and gravel. There was a small lake, deep dark greenish blue, lush trees and flowers. Hydrangeas and Queen Anne's lace, Wisteria, and the faint scent of mint was in the air.

"Janet this is... beautiful..."

"Yes it is, my mom used to bring me here when I was a kid. The story goes I was conceived here actually. The last time I came here it was winter, I scattered my moms ashes over the lake right over there." Janet pointed to the far side of the lake bed. "The night she died it was, cold… bitter cold. I was going with the Valentines dance at school with Frankie, I had to twist his arm but he finally agreed to go. I bought a new dress and shoes, well actually Frankie stole the shoes but..." Janet let out a small giggle "Anyway, my mom she was… manic depressive, and she would have these great days and then she would have awful ones. For weeks or months everything would be fine, she would get up, get dressed, go to work, cook. She would be my mom and then something would happen, she would stop taking her meds or a boyfriend would leave her and she would break. Long dark days in her bed, yelling, crying. Hurting herself, hurting me. And then like a cloud was lifted, things would go back to good you she was fired from her job a this point, rent was late, electric was turned off. But she would begin again. So the night of the dance, she wanted me to stay home, she was in the lull between her normal and her mania. All I wanted was to be fifteen, get dressed up, go to a dance, drink, have sex in his car afterwards. I didn't want to sit home and dry my mothers tears. So we fought, a huge fight and the last thing I said to her before I left was that it wasn't my job to manage her, and if it was then I quit."

"It wasn't your job Janet, you were just a kid."

"Eddie, it was though, I had been doing it for years. She was used to me being there picking up the pieces... I got home late, it was after two in the morning and I checked in on her. I thought she was just sleeping you know. So I went to bed, I didn't get up until the noon. The apartment was so quiet, so I checked on her. I remember being pissed, that I would have to deal with her. I had a math test to study for and a paper to write…" Janet stopped for a moment, trying to remember a moment she had spent years trying to forget. "She looked so peaceful and I knew before I even touched her that she was dead, she had a bottle of empty pills in one hand and this in the other." Janet pulled a small piece of worn paper out of her pocket and handed it to Eddie. There was a small drawing of a bird, a sparrow that matched Janet's tattoo and some handwriting, that was similar to Janet's.

My Janet,

I know you will be sad and angry. I know you will miss me but I also know you will be relieved. And that is ok, I understand…

**I once knew the wind, and the wind once knew me. **

**I used to fly, when the wind and I were free. **

**Time stands still for no one. What's lost won't be found again. **

**The aging sparrow knows when the flying time will end.**

**But remember all the freedom, remember wind, because the time we spent together will never come again. **

**Time stands still for no one, what will be will be. **

**Strength can come from little things, as long as they are free. **

Love always and forever…

Eddie read the letter twice, the poem lingering in him.

"Where have I heard this before?"

"I read it at your father's service."

"Yes, you did." The memory of that awful day, Janet up there eyes glassy reading her mothers final words "Your mother wrote this?"

"Yeah, she was always writing little bits of things. She was so smart… And beautiful, tall, thin, straight brown hair. And it all went to waste. She used to tell me that I looked just like my dad. But I never saw a picture, she burned them all after her left. Sometimes I think she used to hate me because I reminded her of him."

"From this letter your mom loved you Janet."

"Yeah, maybe. The good memories are clouded now you know."

"Your friends said you just shut down afterwards."

"I did, I didn't cry or deal. I was numb… I just called the cops... then Frankie came. I stayed with him and his family for a few days. Social services got in contact with my grandparents and the rest you know."

Janet took a few steps away from Eddie closer to the lake, she bent down and dipped her fingers in the water. Last time she was here it was frozen, as she watched her mother ashes scatter in the wind.

"I worry you know, that I will be like her. That I will start to have the highs and lows, that I won't be a good mother. That my child you have the same upheaval I did. Moving year after year, no money... I worry all the time now... All these hormones and emotions... I worry that like my mother I will allow myself to love you the way she loved my father...and that you will just leave one day and never come back..." Eddie realized that Janet was holding back, not allowing herself to really love him.

"That is never going to happen Janet, ever."

"You don't know that for sure Eddie, So many things can happen."

"Janet you can't live your life in fear and worry. You just cant. We cant. I am sorry that all of this happened to you. But it is your past. It has nothing to do with you and me. You are not your mother and I am not your father."

"Eddie, I know that but…"

"No Janet no buts, first of all I rescind the offer to move here. Since we got here you have been so sad. Secondly I think that we should sell your house, and buy a new one together. A new home with no bad memories of your family or mine. Just us, you and me and our family."

"Eddie are you serious right now?"

"Yes… totally serious." For the first time in days, Eddie saw a real smile on Janet's face. "So you like this idea…"

"Eddie I love this idea!"

"Good, now listen to me Janet, I really need to hear me when I say this. I have waited a long time, too long to tell you how I feel. Years wasted. I don't want to waste anymore. I love you, LOVE YOU. I have loved you for years and years and that is never going to change. EVER. You don't have to be scared to love me back ok. To can rest your head now… on me, on us." Eddie took two long strides and wrapped Janet in his arms. "Do hear me?"

"Yes Eddie I do." He kissed her, softly.

"Good, let's get going then I miss the Ridge."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone reading- I got a little stuck on this chapter sorry it took so long to post. This one is for HUDS, it's a light happy chapter full of good sex and laughs... who couldn't use more of that in their lives.

Also, if you guys are reading please review. I am confused by this new "tracking system" are 100 people really reading or is it only five or six of you. I allow for guests to review so if you like it or if you dont I would love to her your thoughts and get a handle on how many of you are reading... Thanks for all of your support CBD xoxo

* * *

Eddie drove and Janet sat in comfortable silence, he knew. He finally knew and she felt like a weight had been lifted. Why she never told him before she couldn't figure out. In all their years of friendship Janet always held things back from Eddie, not wanting to give too much of herself away. She did it with everyone actually, not just Eddie. The only two people she had ever told was Frankie, who filled all her friends in for her, Rick and Hannah. Telling Rick was more of an accident, in the moment she was overwhelmed and unloaded needing a father figure. She was lucky that it was Rick on the other end of it, he had a way of making things alright. She told Hannah, when she was pregnant with Sam. Hannah had all kinds of fears and doubts about the kind of mother she would be and after a long night of intense conversation Janet felt like she could tell Hannah the truth.

It was hard for her being at the lake, the place of her inception, the place where she scattered her mother ashes. It was a time in her life that she tried not to think about, to push it to the back of her mind. To pretend that it never existed. If not for her friends she would have had greater success but despite her attempts she couldn't cut them out of her life, Livvie wouldn't allow it anyway.

At some point Janet drifted off to sleep, Eddie drove listening to her breathe. He was glad that everything was finally out in the open and he hoped that he and Janet could move forward and leave his past and hers behind. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her being so young and dealing with so much. He thought about that first day he met her, standing by his locker. All she had gone through but she was still standing there, able to smile. He didn't handle his own fathers death as well and he was many years older. The strength that Janet possessed left him in awe and he was grateful that she was his.

They walked into Janet's front door exhausted but happy to be back home, their safe familiar place. Eddie dropped the bags and they both made a bee-line to the sofa.

"Eddie?'

"Yes Janet?"

"Were you serious about buying a house together?"

"Very, very serious. You know, that house on Jefferson is for sale. It's a few blocks from Hannah and down the road from Gelson." Janet's eyes lit up. She loved that house. It was an old gingerbread Victorian that looked amazing with Christmas lights. It was painted blue and grey with white trim and butter yellow shutters. It had a huge wrap around porch and an even bigger yard. She just imagined what she and Eddie could do with the yard.

"I love that house."

"I know you do."

"Eddie if we sell my house, what will happen to the garden?"

"I don't know Janet. I would sell my house but I have Phil and now Ikey and Emily."

"I know Eddie, I know." His loyalty to his friends was one of her favorite things about him.

"And we can't afford to keep both and buy something else. The taxes alone. I mean we could keep this and remodel, but the yard would take a hit anyway. We could rent it out but would you really want some Duf students mucking the place up?" Janet giggled "What's so funny?"

"Mucking?"

"Yeah… mucking." Eddie eased closer to her on the sofa, pushing her body with his so she had no choice but to lay down. She looked up at him and Eddie was relieved to see happiness in her eyes again.

"I could stand a little mucking…"

"Yeah?" Eddie positioned himself between her legs, rocking himself at her core, her arms locking around his neck and he pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away, turning her head.

"Eddie…I think I am going to be sick…" Janet made a mad dash for the bathroom. She was nearly nine weeks along and the morning sickness was getting worse instead of better.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. Morning, noon, night." He could hear the frustration and sadness in her voice.

"I know baby, Come on… let's take a long nap. We deserve it. " He draped his arm across her shoulder and lead her into the bedroom. Janet slept all the way through to the next morning. Eddie didn't wake her before he left for work. He just reset her alarm clock to go off an hour before her shift and kissed her gently before he left.

* * *

It was a busy Friday afternoon at Sully's, Janet was working a long shift and was smack in the middle of lunch. Rooster was acting strange, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off. He kept looking at her, staring actually and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Rooster, seriously what's your problem today?" Rooster cringed, knowing he was busted.

"Uh, nothing you just look different is all."

"She looks the same Rooster." Sully said gruffly "Go bring these beers to table six." Rooster did as he was told and Janet looked at Sully with question in her eyes.

"You do look different girly. You are all, I don't know glowy and stuff. And I think there is a whisper that you and Eddie are having a baby."

"What?" Janet couldn't believe it, the Ridge rumor mill strikes again.

"Yeah, something about someone seeing Eddie rub your belly the other night during your shift." Shit, Janet remembered the moment. Eddie was sitting at the bar, she walked past him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her close. She wasn't feeling well, and he asked her if she wanted to leave early. She said no, and he kissed her and then rubbed both of his hands over her belly softly and told the baby to behave. It was the first time Eddie had "spoken" directly to the baby and a tear formed in Janet's eye.

"Well, there is nothing that can be done now. Its out in the ether." Janet walked away exasperated as he cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Hey Eddie." Janet said flatly into the phone. "You are not going to…"

"Hey, uh Janet. I am at the doctor." Eddie interrupted.

"Oh, I forgot that was today. How is it going?"

"So far so good but they need me to… well you know…"

"Eddie?"

"They need me to jerk off into a cup Janet." Janet giggled, she could feel his embarrassment through the phone. "Ha, ha very funny. So could you help me out a little."

"Eddie I cant leave work and I am sure you have done this once or twice."

"Did I say leave work? And yes but not under these conditions and I haven't had to since we have been together. Just talk to me a bit…" Eddie voice dropped an octave.

"Eddie…" Janet whispered, her cheeks turning red as she walked to the storage room, leaving the door open a jar.

"Yeah…"

"Well, um… this morning I woke up and you were gone. I was really expecting you to be there so we could finish what we started before I got sick. I mean we haven't been together since Wednesday, which really isn't that long but it felt like…"

"An eternity"

"Yes."

"So what did you do all naked in our bed all alone?" Eddie sat back and allowed his body to relax, this was going to be fun despite the circumstances and he wanted to enjoy it.

" Well you see, I have a box." Janet swallowed " a very special box."

"Do you now?" This was a surprise to Eddie.

"I do… And I have this…"

"JANET?" Sully's voice bellowed for her.

"Shit Eddie, I have to go. Sully is calling me." Eddie sat up in his chair, disappointed.

"Janet come on, I am hanging here?" Janet mind was racing as she heard Sully call her name for the second time.

"Uh, do you know Jenny, the Paul Revere Beer girl?

"Yeah." Eddie answered slightly confused.

"Well I might have made out with her last New Years. I gotta go. Love you! Bye."

* * *

An hour later Eddie stormed into Sully's, his body tense and his eyes angry. Janet noticed him right away and her stomach dropped.

"Sully, can Janet take her break now. I need to talk to her." His voice as low and gruff.

"That's up to Janet, but from your mood I wouldn't want to be around you."

"It's ok Sully." He nodded at her as Eddie took her hand and lead her to the back of the bar. Sully assumed they were going out back to the loading dock but Eddie made a turn and lead her down the basement stairs.

"Eddie what's going on why are you so mad?' Eddie smiled at her and Janet was beyond confused.

"I am not mad, I just wanted Sully to think we were fighting."

"Uh, why?"

"So he wont be thinking we are going to be doing this." Eddie pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers, his erection pressing into her belly. His face just inches from hers "First you tell me you have a box filled with god knows what, then you tell me you made out with the hot beer chick and then you hang up the phone."

"Eddie, I never made out with Je…" Eddie pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off, taking her breath away. Janet's mind went blank for a moment as his tongue invaded her mouth. She pulled away from him, to catch her breath.

"Eddie we cant do this here."

"Yes Janet we can." Eddie hands made quick work of Janet's belt and before she could react he was on his knees pulling down her panties.

"Eddie don't." That was the last bit of protest Janet could muster before he slipped two fingers inside her and his mouth sucked her sensitive nub. The only sound Janet made after that were moans and Eddie name.

Eddie didn't want her to come yet, he wanted to torture her a bit, he slid his fingers out of her and Janet opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Eddie…" she panted

"I know Janet, turn around and put your hands against the wall." Janet raised her eyebrows, in question. "Do it Janet." She did what she was told, feeling awkward with her pants around her ankles. Eddie reached around her, pulling up her shirt and freeing her breast from the cup of her bra, tugging at her nipple until Janet moaned again. He pulled at her hips, bringing them away from the wall so that she was almost bent over. He ran his hand over her soft ass, as he undid his pants and let his erection free. Janet heard the sound of the condom wrapper ripping and she knew it was only a few moments before he would be inside her. The excitement building in her belly. Eddie didn't enter her right away, he inserted his fingers again making sure she was ready for him. Janet couldn't wait another second.

"Eddie fuck me already." She said breathlessly as she turned her body slightly to look at him. Eddie surged into her, firmly gripping her hips. Janet back arched, and she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Fuck Janet." Eddie moaned through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip, wanting to be deeper inside of her, wanting to fill every bit of her. "I am going to come." He said between thrusts.

"Me too, just a little harder Eddie… Please…" Janet was right in the edge, Eddie reached around her and rubbed his fingers against her clit, knowing exactly what she needed. She screamed out, tightening around him, the added pressure speeding his own orgasm as he exploded into the condom. They both slacked, Eddies arm around her waist, the other leaning against the wall holding her up. Their staggered, ragged breath the only sound. Eddie pulled out of her slowly, Janet missing him already.

"Jesus Janet."

"You started it." Janet laughed, still unable to move, she leaned against the wall. Eddie took a step back and saw the bruises that were already forming on Janet's ass.

"Janet, did I hurt you?" He ran his hands over her soft skin feeling regret.

"No not really, not in a bad way why?"

"Because your ass is going to be black and blue for a week."

* * *

Eddie kept a close eye on Janet for the reminder of the night, his mind drifting back to what had just happened in the basement, the taste of her still on his lips, a smile on his face. He sat on his stool, sipping a beer Owen next to him, doing the same. Janet walked around the bar sore in a hundred ways, each movement a reminder of the epic fuck she had just experienced.

"So we still on for Sunday Janet?" Owen finally asked taking a handful of peanuts from the basket on the bar.

"We sure are Owen."

"Good, I can taste the meatloaf already. We can also hash out the plans for the NYC trip."

"Yes, totally. I want to get on that, make sure my friend Maya is going to be around. Maybe hook poor Ikey up. I mean when was the last time you saw him with a girl?" They sat quietly thinking about it for a moment and they all came up blank.

"You would hook one of your friends with Ikey?"

"Um sure Eddie why not, Darcy is one of my friends I have wanted them to get together forever, but your homeboy refuses to make a move and Darce is shy, old fashioned...Maya is not."

"Yeah?" Eddie said, raising his voice and eyebrows. Janet laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Latekka." She placed a fresh beer in front of him, pointing her finger at him.

"You first Meadows." Eddie grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"Am I missing something here guys?"

"No Big O, just busting Janet's backend a bit." Janet pulled her hand away from Eddie and they both broke out laughing

"Yeah, I am totally missing something." Owen shook his head and grabbed another handful of peanuts.

Janet yawned and rested her head on Eddies shoulder as they drove home after her shift. It had been a long day.

"Sleepy?"

"Very... this day wore me out...Work... then you..."

"So I guess no..."

"Nope, you got all you are going to get out of me today."

"I don't know Janet, maybe you will get a second wind."

"Not happening buddy, I am taking a long hot shower." Eddie cocked his head "ALONE and going to bed. End of conversation." Janet managed a chuckle, she was amazed sometimes buy Eddie's constant need for sex.

"Fine, Fine, Fine." Eddie pouted. "So you wanna go look at that house on Jefferson tomorrow. I called the realtor today, they are having an open house."

"You are really serious aren't you."

"Yeah, I really am. We don't want to wait too long and be moving when you are like six months pregnant. I for one would like to be settled by then."

"Ok we can go look, but there is no rush we can always move after the baby is born, you know. Let things settle in a bit."

"What does that mean? Settle in?"

"Well I just mean, there have been a lot of changes for us in few short weeks. Think about it Eddie, really... Two months ago you were still trolling for co-eds and I was with Matt, now here were are in a relationship, living together, a baby on the way. We skipped the whole dating thing, the courtship, the fun and jumped right into the responsibility. Maybe it would be nice just to be right now, you and me... before the baby comes. Date, go out have dinner, hang out with our friends. The idea of moving and packing and having a mortgage on top of everything else, it's overwhelming." Eddie listened to her intently, everything she was saying made sense, but he still felt like it was another way for her to pull away from him. Eddie pulled into her driveway and turned off the truck.

"So you want to be courted is that what you are saying Miss. Meadows?"

"Well yes, that is part of it. But really I just want to be with you for a little bit, without any worries or drama, just you and me. Can we do that Eddie?"

"Yeah, we can do that." He leaned in and kissed her, she could taste the beer on his mouth and it stirred something inside of her. "So you don't want to look at the Jefferson house then?"

"No we can go look at it, but there doesn't have to be any pressure." Janet wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his mouth. Eddie was slightly stunned. Wasn't she sleepy?

"I think I may have gotten that second wind you were talking about."

"DO you now."

"I do, you know I have never had sex in a truck before..."

"Yeah?"

* * *

The realtor gave them a few minutes alone to wander around the house. Janet was near giddy but trying her best to contain it. The house was huge, the first level had a sitting room right when you came in off the porch, a living room with a great old stone fireplace perfect for cold winter nights, dining room, bathroom and the kitchen. A huge open kitchen, with a window over the old farmhouse sink, room for a table in the middle, the washer and dryer in a closet so Janet would have to go down to the basement. The upstairs had four bedrooms, and two bathrooms both with claw footed tubs. The master bedroom also had a fireplace and beautiful stained glass windows. There was an attic that was finished and felt like a little tree house up in the sky. It was a perfect house, but it needed work. Lots of work. More then Eddie was expecting, but it explained the reduced price. Floors needed to be stripped and restrained, all the moldings and fireplaces needed TLC, The kitchen needed an overhaul, new roof and windows were a necessity. The bathrooms were cute but dated, a new boiler and electric would probably need to be done considering all the other work. And the neglected yard, as a landscaper it actually hurt Eddies feelings to see it in its current condition. Eddie's mind was spinning with projects. But the house was cheap considering, the market was down and the owners were moving to Florida to escape the cold and were eager to sell.

"So, what do you think Janet?"

"I think its an amazing place Eddie, but you just gave me one heck of a to do list. Maybe we should think on it tonight and make a decision tomorrow."

"What if someone else makes an offer?"

"Then it was not meant to be." Eddie looked at her intently knowing she wanted the house as much as he did.

"Ok Janet, lets think about it. Come on, lets go to Hugo's tonight and do that courting thing you were talking about."

* * *

"I had fun tonight." Janet yawned out resting her head on Eddie shoulder. His legs were extended on the coffee table, his arm around her shoulder.

"Me too. So thoughts on the house on Jefferson. I know you said that we should you know, settle in but I think we should buy it Janet, I really do." Janet loved the house, everything about it was perfect. Sure it needed some work and care but that would be half of the fun.

"I think so to Eddie, its just we are going to have to sell this house, we can't afford to buy it and fix it up."

"I know, how do you feel about that?"

"Honestly unsure. I don't know. I just keep thinking about the garden."

"I was thinking about that too. You know we could transplant the important things to the new yard."

"No I couldn't do that, everything should stay with the house. We can afford it, I mean I am picking up a bunch of hours with Ray now, his office is a freaking mess. My house will pay for the new one with some cash to spare and we can get a loan for the rest. You guys will do the work that will save a boat load of money. I mean this blows my whole lets settle in speech out of the water but this feels light. Ok Eddie, lets make an offer."

"Really?" Eddie asked relived.

"Yeah really."

"Good because I already did and it was accepted!"

"Eddie! I cant believe you... When did you…"

"I am sorry but I didn't want to miss out, When you fell asleep on the ride to Hugo's I called the realtor…you're not mad are you?"

"Well yeah I am mad, and at the same time not mad. Jesus. Wait so we got the house?" A huge smile spread across Janet's face, they got the house. This was real.

"Yes we did. Now, you are not going to like this very much but I think it is the best idea."

"What Eddie."

"Ok, we sell this house, and move into my room at Gelson. Then we fix the place up at Jefferson and move in."

"Live at Gelson, you can't be serious?!"

"Dead serious, look there is a lot of work that needs to be done and you can't be around all that paint and stuff. But we can't afford it unless we have the cash from the sale of this place so..."

"We have to move into Gelson... Got it. OK. I guess that makes the most sense."

"Jeez that was easy...I was expecting a fight and make up sex."

"Eddie when you are right you are right, no need to argue. Now as far as sex goes, I am tired so you're going to have to do most of the work" Janet chuckled, as she stood making her way to the bedroom. Eddie jumped up and quickly followed.

"I don't have a problem with that…"

* * *

Janet was in the kitchen at Gelson, making a feast. Phil and Emily were at her side helping as the crew filled in to the living room, the game on in the background. Hannah, Nick and Sam, Owen Allison and the kids, Ikey.

"So Nicky, where is Ronnie tonight?"

"He said he had something to do. I don't know what is up with that kid. He is acting strange lately. Cagey even… The commander thinks he is smoking pot again, but I don't think that's it."

"Maybe it's a dolly?"

"Maybe Ikey, but why keep a girl a secret. I don't know but I am going to ask him."

"So Eddie, how do you like living with lady? Is it everything you thought it would be?" Hannah interrupted, she knew that Ronnie was seeing Aubrey, she had caught them making out one night in the Sully's parking lot. She was not sure how Nick was going to take the news but she felt it was Ronnie's place to tell him.

"Well, Hannah Jane, it is thank you very much." Eddie answered smugly leaning his chair back on two legs.

"I never thought we would see the day." Nick added. "I mean Eddie Latekka, in a relationship with a little Latekka on the way... Blows the mind. It's a great story though"

"Hey Nicholson, don't be getting any ideas... One book about me was enough." Eddie said slightly aggravated, that book had caused him a word of trouble.

"Eddie did you even read the book?" Allison asked innocently, sipping her glass of wine.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did..." Eddie crossed his arms against his chest.

"When?"

"Well Nick, When you came back to town, Janet made me. It was different then the movie, very different."

"I wasn't in EITHER one!" Ikey scoffed, still creased about his nonexistence.

"You know Nicky, I see it now." Eddie said almost to himself.

"What do you see Eddie?" Nick raised his eyebrows, hoping Eddie saw what he had wanted him to see for years.

"The character looked like Rory and some of the things like prom and stuff were about Rory, but the heart of it was all Janet... The fight we watched her have with her boyfriend, Frankie, getting on his knees in front of the school. You made the guy me but I remember that day we all watched her that day. The line about my eyes always being fixed on her, wherever she was, the thing about her hair. Driving off in the truck after graduation at the end...That was me and Janet."

"Really Nick? Is Eddie right?" Hannah couldn't contain her surprise.

"Yes Hannah Jane he is."

"Well I will be dammed. Does she know this." Allison asked in shock and awe.

"I doubt it." Eddie answered.

"She does actually, when I got back we talked about the book. She didn't believe me at first but I guess that's why she wanted you to read it."

"Well our little writer boy here is a clairvoyant."

"No Owen, I just saw what was there and wrote it down."

"Guys, Dinner is served." Janet called out from the kitchen.

* * *

_Eddie tore into Sully's, his whole body tense as he sat on his stool and threw his jacket to the ground._

_"Janet, get me a draft?" He leaned over the bar head down "A shot too."_

_Janet could tell something was amiss, Eddie just looked off._

_"What wrong Eddie?" She pulled his beer and poured his shot, placing them on the bar in front of him_

_"Did you hear they are turning the book into a god dammed movie?" _

_"Yeah, I heard. Hannah came over last night in a fit of hysterics and filled me in about the impending movie. She had read about it in some rag paper at the supermarket."_

_"That no good son of a bitch, its not bad enough to shit all over the Ridge and me and Hannah and everyone he knows but then to sell it and make a movie. What is he thinking?" he drank the shot quickly, the burn running down his throat. _

_"I don't know Eddie, I mean the book was good and very popular." Eddie looked up at her anger in his eyes "I know you hate to hear that Eddie but it was and you should read it instead of getting second had accounts from the town." When the book first came out he couldn't go two minutes in town with out someone quoting a line or ten to him. _

_"I have zero desire to read the book Janet. None." He waved his hand over his empty shot glass indicating her wanted another. _

_"Well you certainly spend a lot of time on something to have no desire for." That is true about some many things. Janet though bitterly, as she poured his second shot. _

_"Can I just drink my beer."_

_"Sure, have at it." Janet walked away leaving Eddie alone to wallow._

_"There's my lovely lady." Jimmy called out making his way through the bar. _

_Great because this day couldn't get any worse, Eddie thought. "You ready to go babe, we have reservations and you need to go home and change." _

_"Yes, I just need a few minutes." Janet made her way back to the bar to pick up and order from the window._

_"Hey Eddie." Jimmy nodded as he sat next to him at the bar. "What goes on?"_

_"No to much Jimmy. You?" Jimmy watched Janet make her way to the back office and he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Eddie's eyes grew wide and his heart dropped. "Is that..."_

_"Yes it is. Tonight I am going to ask Janet to be my wife." Jimmy beamed, He was telling Eddie out of courtesy, not spite. Jimmy realized a long time ago that Eddie's feelings toward Janet were more then just friendly. But the line was never crossed and Jimmy respected Eddie for that. _

_"Good for you." Eddie was finally able to choke out after he swallowed the lump in his throat. Janet reappeared, bag and coat in hand._

_"You ready to go?" She rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed Jimmy gently._

_"Lets get a move on." Janet turned back to Eddie, seeing only sadness in his eyes. _

"_Eddie, it's not really you, its just a character in a book. Don't let it get to you."_

_Eddie watched them as they walked out the door, Janet laughed and the book was the last thing on his mind._

* * *

"So, NYC. We all agree, next Friday and Saturday?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok Good. I will let Amiquay my house sitter know that she will have to crash elsewhere for two nights. Now its a two bedroom and an office, Sofa is a pullout too. So my thinking is, Me and Hannah in my room, Eddie and Janet in the guest room because of the baby, Owen and Allison on the pull out. Emily on an airbed in the office and Ikey, you get the tub."

"Of course I get the tub, what else is new."

"With any luck Ikey maybe you will find a lady to stay with." Eddie, Owen and Janet shared a knowing glance.

"Geee, thanks Owen."

"Ok so not that is all set... who wants dessert?"

"So Janet and I have a bit of news..."

"Well we already know about the baby, so are you guys getting married? Hint Hint."

"No Hannah, didn't we already cover the not getting married thing?" Janet said slightly annoyed.

"We are buying the old house on Jefferson."

"What?! Congrats." Hannah squealed "That is like 150 steps from my front door!"

"I know Hannah Jane!" Janet matched Hannah's happy tone.

"So are you selling Gelson? "Phil asked, his brow furrowed

"No buddy, we are selling Janet's house."

"You know If you aren't selling it because I me, I could buy it. I probably should buy it actually."

"Wait, you would want to buy Gelson? Could you?" Eddie asked hopeful. Sell Gelson would give them way more money to play with and they could live at Janet's during the renovations He would have more time to get it all done.

"Yeah, I mean, I make good money with my web development and consulting, plus the fact that I have lived here almost free all these years. I have a bunch saved. Yeah I could buy it." He looked at Emily who smiled wide.

"We could buy it together Phil." He grabbed Emily's hand.

"Yes we could."

"I could pay rent and stuff." Ikey added, not wanting to get kicked out and have to move back with his parents.

"That would help out a lot Ikey."

"Awww buddy." Owen sighed. "So if they are buying this, what about your house Janet?"

"Well I guess we would keep it for now." Janet couldn't contain the happiness in her voice. "We need a place to live when we renovate the Jefferson place. Right Eddie?"

"Phil, you're serious about this..."

"Totally serious. We can talk out the details tomorrow."

"Yes Janet, we can keep your place, for now anyway."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Eddie, can we talk for a minute." Nick nudged Eddie in the shoulder, flicking his head towards the front door.

"Uh, Sure Nicky," Eddie looked over in Janet's direction, sitting on the sofa with Phil and Owen laughing. He smiled as he watched her happy to see her happy. He then causally followed Nick out to the front porch. Nick leaned against the banister, hands shoved in his pockets, mind searching for the right words.

"So I might be over stepping here…but that is kinda what I do… Get involved."

"You mean get in other people kitchens and make a mess?" Eddie interrupted sardonically. Undeterred Nick just laughed.

"So I feel like things with you and Janet have gone fast... really fast. Like warp speed of sound fast."

"It may seem like that Nick but honestly we went slow, very very slow." Eddie said slightly annoyed, who in the hell was Nick to judge anyone's relationship, considering the fall out and carnage it took for him and Hannah to finally get back together.

"Eddie, trust me no one knows how long you have been in love with her better then me, I wrote a book about it for Christ's sake. I am just saying, selling your house, this house, that you love and buying another one that requires a boat load of work is a huge step. It feels like you are trying to prove something."

"Prove something huh and what would that be Nick?" Eddie crossed his arms across his chest, standing with his legs shoulders with apart.

"I don't know, what I do know is two months ago you were telling me about banging Shelly from the dry cleaner and then boom you and Janet are dating and then boom living together and boom having a baby and boom buying a house. And..." Nick hesitated not knowing if he should say what was really on his mind.

"And what Nick?" Eddie cracked his neck, knowing what was coming next.

"And the baby," He blurted out "the timing and all, are you sure... It's yours?" Eddie felt like he had been punched in the jaw. Nick could see his body tighten and his fists clench at his side.

"Nick!" Eddie growled "If you so much as say anything like that again, so help me."

"Eddie...I am just saying…there is a possibility…"

"NO Nick, NO! We are not even having that conversation." He turned and walked away leaving Nick on the porch. Eddie walked through the house and found Janet in the kitchen with Hannah and Allison.

"Come on Janet, let's go." He extended his hand to her, she looked at him and furrowed her brow.

"Eddie, what's wrong." Just his body language alone, Janet realized his was on the edge of his temper, seconds away from exploding. She rested her hand on his chest, palm flat trying to calm him. Eddie exhaled as he looked into her eyes and she gave him a small smile.

"Eddie, come on. Let's just talk for a second." Nick came into the kitchen, hands extended, Janet could feel him tightening again.

"There is nothing to talk about Nicky." He didn't even turn to look at him "Come on Janet." She placed her hand in his and he began to lead her out to the living room.

"Um, bye guys" She called out tugging her hand out of his, hugging Phil and Emily, who both gave her questioning looks. All Janet could do was shrug her shoulders. Eddie was already out the door half way to the truck as she ran to catch up with him.

"Nick what in the hell did you say to him?" Owen asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Something he already knows or something he didn't want to hear. Come on Hannah Jane, let's go."

* * *

"Jesus Eddie, what was that all about?" Janet finally decided to ask when they were a few blocks away and she could see his muscles relax, her hand gently stroking in thigh.

"Nick just asks to many damn questions is all. Sometimes I still just want to kick the crap out of him. You know?"

"Eddie, he is your best friend."

"Is he Janet?" Eddie looked at her, his eyes finally softening " I don't know about that. The ten years he was gone, you were my best friend." He grabbed her hand lacing his finger with hers. The moment Eddie touched her, he felt her calm wash over him, like it always did all the tension easing out of his body.

"He asked you about the baby didn't he?" Janet asked barely a whisper. She knew it was going to happen, dreading the moment when it did. Dreading Eddie's reaction.

"How did you know?"

"Hannah asked me the same thing a few weeks ago... It was bound to happen Eddie. We keep forgetting that this baby is not yours. Sully told me that people are already start to whisper about a possible baby after you rubbed my belly this week. It's just a matter of time before Matt catches wind."

"This sucks Janet, it just totally sucks."

"Yeah, Eddie it really does. Look Maybe the house should go on hold, we really didn't think all this through..."

"No Janet, no. I am not going to put our life on hold."

"Eddie really. I think..."

"Janet. No." His voice was so soft, barely a whisper. He leaned over and kissed her gently keeping one eye on the red light in front of them.

"Ok Eddie."

* * *

Janet was running around the Ridge doing a few last minute errands before they left for New York in the morning. She had gone nearly the entire week with out so much as a twinge of nausea, she was hoping it would last the weekend. She felt light and happy, as she walked up October Road on her way to the shop to meet Eddie for lunch when she saw Matt making his way towards her.

"Ahhhhh, Janet Meadows, just who I was looking for." An smug, evil grin on his face.

"Not today Matt..." Janet swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the nausea that quickly returned.

"Not today? How about tomorrow, oh that's right you and your boyfriend will be in New York tomorrow..." Something in the tone in his voice made Janet's skin crawl. She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way. She looked around and there was a few people on the street about a block up, as least she wasn't alone.

"Matt that's really none of your business."

"No I guess not. Let see now, what would be my business?" Matt tapped his forefinger to his chin dramatically "Maybe that you didn't waste anytime replacing me... is that my business? Or maybe that I love you... how about that? Is that my business? You didn't even give me a chance to win you back."

"Matt please, don't do this...We were over the moment you hit me." She could see the anger flash in his eyes.

"I just want to know one thing... How long were you fucking him behind my back."

"Matt!"

"No tell me, I mean I know he was using you to get back at me for fucking Rory in high school, so how long a few weeks, months?"

"Matt, enough! Let me pass!" She tried once again to get past him and he grabbed her by the wrist twisting her towards him.

"What's this I hear that you are knocked up?"

"Matt let me go you are hurting me." He tightened his grip on her wrist and Janet winced.

"Don't let me find out it's mine Janet."

"HEY! Let her go Lauche!" Owen shouted from across the street, quickly making his way towards them. "Matt NOW!" Owen roared pushing Matt into the brick façade, resisting the urge to punch him in the face, not wanting to give Matt an excuse to play the victim. Matt laughed with a grin on his face, shoved Owen hand as he walked away.

"Janet are you ok?" She was visibly shaking, her mind was racing and the bruise was already forming on her wrist. "Janet are you ok?" He asked again all she could do was nod. "Come on lets get you over to the shop."

"Owen no, Eddie will freak out." Her stomach turned at the thought of telling Eddie what just happened. She knew he was going to lose his mind and go after Matt.

"He needs to know Janet, I promise I will keep him calm and we call Steve when we get there, fill out a police report or something, Come on." Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a comforting force as they turned the corner.

* * *

Eddie watched them walk past the window, Owens arm around Janet. His first feeling was jealousy and then he saw the look on her face and he knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. He stood quickly, his stomach twisting and he was at the door before they were.

"What happened?"

"Matt Lauche happened." Owen answered holding up Janet bruised wrist. Eddie blood boiled just at the sound of Matt's name. Eddie gently took her hand in his inspecting the purple marks on her arm.

"He did this?" Eddie growled, he could barely contain his anger. Janet just nodded, feeling the heat radiating from him. Janet slid her arm away from him and pulled her sleeve down over her hand trying to hide the evidence that Matt's hands were ever on her.

"I saw him, on the street in broad daylight Eddie. He has no fear. None." The concern in Owen's voice mixed with the look on Janet's face, Eddie felt like he wanted to explode out of his skin.

"I am going to fucking kill him!"

"Eddie no, you're not! We are going to call Steve and fill out a police report. OK… Eddie, please calm down, please…you know I bruise easily..."

"Janet don't... For him to think he can put his hands on you!" The thought of Matt's hands on Janet, wielding any kind of power over her, made Eddie sick.

"Buddy, he wants to get you like this, trust me he wanted me to hit him today, he is looking to be the victim. Don't let him use your anger and love for Janet against you."

"Eddie, Owen is right. I don't want to give him anymore power, he already has too much…he said…"

"Wait what did he say to you Janet ..." Janet looked at the floor, biting her lower lip.

"Eddie..."

"Janet what did he say?"

"He knew we were going to New York, and there was something about how he said it... I don't know it creeped me out and then he said he still loved me, and that he knew you were just using me to get back at him for fucking Rory in high school."

"He can't really think that?" Eddie was long over the Rory Matt drama from High School "Janet you know that is so not true."

"I know Eddie, but that's what he said, what he thinks."

"What else?"

"He heard that I was having a baby and that…" Janet's eyes darted over to Owen and then Back to Eddie "He better not find out that it is his."

"That mother fucker! Is that's all he said?"

"Yeah, Owen came to the rescue before he could say anything else." Eddie looked at Owen and nodded. "I knew this was going to happen Eddie, the moment he caught wind I was having a baby." Eddie finally wrapped his arms round her and Janet felt like she could finally let go as she silently cried against his chest.

"I am gonna call Steve and give you guys a minute." Owen said sadly, his heart breaking for his friends. He took his cell out of his pocket and stepped outside.

"Janet, I am so sorry this happened."

"Eddie, its not your fault."

* * *

Janet got out of a long hot shower, needing to wash the horrible day off of her. She sat on the sofa next to Eddie who was waiting for her to return. He wanted to make sure she was ok. That she knew she was safe and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Ok, Steve just called and said he is going to keep an eye on your place when we are gone. So that's one less thing to worry about." Janet nodded, numb. They spent the last two hours at the police station rehashing not only the events of the day but the night Matt hit her and when he tore Sully's up. Steve was sure they would have no issue granting an order of protection and hoped that would be enough to keep Matt away.

"Janet are you ok?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her wet hair chilling his hot skin. Janet just nodded as she relaxed against him. "Janet listen to me Matt is never going to hurt you again, I promise you this."

"Eddie you can't make that promise, you know you can't."

"Yes I can." His voice was steely, almost cold, it didn't even sound like Eddie. She looked at him, his strong jaw set.

"Eddie, relax please just relax. I don't like to see you like this. It reminds me of how you were after your dad died and that was good for no one." Eddie face softened, he knew she was right, and the last thing Eddie wanted to do was push Janet away.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He kissed her forehead gently.

"Yeah... I mean yes. I am fine. This just sucks is all. I made some bad choices along the way and they are coming back to haunt me."

"You and Matt never made sense Janet, never."

_It was late near closing time, Janet had just worked a double shift filling in for Rooster who was out with the flu. The bar was near empty, the snow keeping people in their homes. Christmas was just around the corner and the Ridge was a glow with lights and merriment. Sully's was decorated to the max, Janet had gone all out this year, lights a tree, mistletoe. The works. Christmas was hands down her favorite time of year, it was one of the few good childhood memories she had. Her mother loved Christmas. Janet made her way behind the bar singing along with Bing on the juke box. _

"_Looks like you got your wish Janet?"_

"_Uh, excuse me?"_

"_White Christmas…like the ones you used to know."_

"_Oh, yeah, I guess so Matt." She was waiting for the insult or the rude comment but it never came. She could see the sadness that was in him now, he had been that way for weeks. It had been nine weeks from the time his mother was diagnosed to the day of her death and it hit Matt hard. _

_"Janet, can I get another." Matt grumbled staring into his empty beer glass. _

_"I don't know Matt, you have had quite a few. Why don't you let me take you home?" She rested her hand over his._

_"You hate me why are you being so nice to me..."_

_"Matt I don't hate you, you have just always been a dick is all. But I know what you are going through, with you mom passing away."_

_"It sucks Janet, I mean I know I am a dick. I don't know when it started, I guess high school I wanted to be something and resident dick was available so that's what I chose. But my ma, she still thought I was her sweet boy you know. Watching her die like that, cancer eating away at her. I just..." His throat closed up and his voice was choked, the hint of a tear in the corner of his eye. _

_"I know Matt I know. Come on, It's late , let me take you home."_

_"Can we just sit here for a while, and talk a bit." Janet looked at the clock, it was just past one, she had been up since nine that morning and all she wanted was shower and her bed._

_"Ok Matt but only if you drink some coffee. Deal." She held out her and he took it, shaking it softly holding it longer then necessary. _

_"You know Janet you have beautiful eyes..."_

_"Matt..."_

_"No I mean it... I have always thought so..." Janet blushed in spite of herself._

_"You better watch out Matt, you might be getting rid of your resident dick status."_

* * *

"_Hannah talk some sense into your friend here!" Eddie yelled waving his hands up in disgust._

"_Janet Eddie is right, Matt is an asshole, a full on, world class asshole. You could do so much better, I know you are rebounding from Mark…"_

"_I am not rebounding from Mark, we dated for like 3 months, he went to Boston I didn't want to go with him. Simple. In face Mark was the rebound from Jimmy, if anything." Janet could not believe that they had staged this makeshift intervention because she had agreed to go to dinner with Matt. _

"_Whatever, the point is you can not date Matt, even Ray thinks it's a bad idea."_

"_Well if the mighty and powerful Ray thinks it a bad idea then I must obey? Look I am an adult I can do what I want and date whom I want. I don't have to explain myself to either one of you or Ray for that matter."_

"_Janet…" Eddie implored "You must see that he is just using you?"_

"_Oh ok he is just using me… Great you know what Eddie you are the king user of women in this town so you really have no leg to stand on."_

"_Janet!"_

"_No Eddie no, Matt has been different since his mom died, maybe he has changed, maybe not but you can't dictate what I can do. Glass house theory…You live in one so keep your stones to yourself. I don't see why you even care anyway…" Janet was pissed, she thought for sure after she broke up with Jimmy Eddie would finally ask her out or make an attempt to kiss her. Something, there had been so many opportunities but nothing. Then Mark came and went and still nothing, she was done waiting around for Eddie to make up his mind and was mad at Rick for telling her to wait. She could have been married to Jimmy, living in a new house in the Flats, with a a baby on the way by now. Happy. Maybe not content but happy by anyone ones standards. Eddie cared more then he was willing to admit. After Janet broke up with Jimmy he wanted to ask her out but he could never find the right words, the right moment. He wasted six months, trying to get the nerve and then Mark, stupid Money Bags Mark asked her out and now Matt Lauche. I mean it was going from bad to worse. _

"_Fine you want to go out with him FINE, I am not going to say another word about it. But he has not changed, not a single bit. He is just using his dead mother as an excuse to get into your pants! And you are stupid enough to fall for it!"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_Yes STUPID! And you know what about some LOYALITY, you know I hate him, with all the Rory crap and the stuff he has pulled over the years!"_

"_Oh really, do you know how many friends of mine you have used over the years. You want to talk about loyalty, by all rights I should have stopped being friends with you years ago… I mean first there was Hannah…"_

"_Janet!" Hannah cried out looking around the bar thankful it was well after lunch rush and near empty. _

"_What Hannah, What? You and Eddie had drunken sex…Eddies favorite kind… Then there was Grace and Lina from the Duf, poor Lina who didn't know about your reputation being from Ohio and all. Then there was Ellen who you fucked for years, she thought if she just kept waiting you would do right by her but you never did. Then Karen who I WORK with, Lucy from the book store… I mean I could keep going… and every time you wouldn't call or avoid them like they were dipped in poo they would come looking to me for some insight as to why you are such a fucking asshole… wondering how I could be your friend… and you know what I never judged you so back off!" Janet grabbed her things and stormed out of Sully's leaving Hannah and Eddie's mouths agape. _

"_She told you Eddie, she told you good." Sully snickered as he wiped down the bar._

* * *

"He was sad and hurting and I just wanted to help him the way I couldn't…" Janet stopped realizing what she was just about to say.

"The way you couldn't what?" Janet looked at him blankly "Couldn't what Janet?" he asked again deliberately.

"The way I couldn't help you when Rick died." Eddie felt like he was just punched in the gut. "I thought I could be his friend I guess but I don't know, he was different with me for a while anyway. And he is what I always thought I would end up with."

"What a dirt bag loser?"

"No, someone complicated. I am complicated Eddie... so I just always assumed that I would attract some one as crazy and complicated as I was... like Frankie, actually Frankie and Matt are not so different except Frankie has no malice, in him not a single ounce, where Matt does... and they are both... Bad boys..."

"Ahhh, I see. Bad boys." Janet opened her mouth to speak, but Eddie just put up his hands "Nope you don't need to explain another thing."

"Whatever Mr. All American Football God..."

"Wait you don't think I am a bad boy?" Janet laughed, almost near hysterics leaving Eddie feigning offence.

" A few bar fights does not a bad boy make Eddie. You have never done anything illegal, you have never gone to jail, you are the sweetest man I have ever met despite your horrendous temper. You don't have a motorcycle or a tattoo... no you are not a bad boy."

"I am so a bad boy."

"No you are not and it is the second best thing about you." Janet stood up, untied and shimmied out of her sweatpants, straddling Eddie on the sofa, taking him by surprise. She needed to be close to him, to feel in control of herself and what she wanted what she needed. She needed Eddie.

"What's the first best thing..." He asked suggestively, Janet smiled before planting her lips on Eddie's, her tongue slipping against his. "Janet... I like you like this.." Eddie lifted her bruised wrist to his lips, brushing them against it. Then returning them to her mouth.

"What on top?" She cooed between kisses, lifting her shirt over her head throwing it to the floor.

"No, well yes…but I like you taking control a bit, not holding back on me...here it is the middle of the day, and you are straddling me half naked... Well naked now. I like it." Eddie wrapped his hands around her hips, mouth quickly finding her breasts.

"I like it too..." Janet moaned softly in his ear.

* * *

"Janet I hate to leave but I have got to get back to the shop." Janet's limp body was slacked against his bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, both sticky with perspiration..

"Nooooo." Janet moaned softly, wiggling slowly, Eddie still inside of her.

"Ohhh, Janet don't tempt me, but I have a bunch of paperwork to do and two estimates to get done before we leave for NYC tomorrow." Janet started to pepper his collarbone and neck with kisses. "Janet, how about this, you stay here, just as you are now, naked. I will run to the office, finish up the estimates and be back here before you know I am gone."

"Ok, under one condition..."

"And that would be..."

"When you get back I get to show you my box..." Janet could feel Eddie begin to harden again inside of her.

"Oh Meadows you don't play fair..." Eddie flipped Janet on to her back, reaching for his jeans on the floor to retrieve another condom, pulling out of her slowly.

"I can't wait until we don't have to use these anymore." He growled, making the change and surging into her again.

* * *

The sun was just setting as Eddie pulled into the back alley of Best Friend Windows. As he drove down the street he could see Nick and Ronnie were still there hard at work. He was exhausted, between his anger for Matt and the workout Janet had given him he was spent. He just had to get these two estimates done, so Ronnie could deliver them in the morning and he would be back in bed with Janet.

"Hey!" Eddie heard a voice call out to him, a dark frame standing a few feet away from him.

"Lauche..." Eddie said voice seething with anger. Eddie saw two more frames walking behind him. "I figured you were the kind of guy who couldn't handle his business by himself. Eddie flicked his head at the two guys.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth Latekka..."

"I mean, it makes sense, you being the kind of man who hits women..." Eddie looked all three of them over, it wasn't worried, with all the anger pumping through him he could take them all on, if they fought fair. But Eddie knew Matt Lauche never did. He knew the only way to make it through was to get the leg up and throw the first punch. He took two large steps towards Matt, throwing a quick right to his jaw sending him reeling backwards, goon number one made his attack, Eddie quickly got a right to the gut, as he doubled over Eddie gave him a push sending him to the ground as goon number two clocked Eddie in the jaw, he had seen it coming and was able to avert its full strength but not the blow entirely. He sent his elbow into his nose, hearing a crunch. Eddie couldn't help but smile at the sound. Goon one made a reappearance grabbing Eddie's arm, he easily pulled his arm away, getting ready to throw another punch when he felt what he assumed to be a pipe or a bat strike him across his back, taking his breath away, feeling it strike him for the second time Eddie knew he was done, he was being held up by the goons as Matt punched him in various places, his ribs, his face... He heard Ronnie voice and maybe Nick's yelling out in the distance and then he felt a hot sharp pain piercing in his belly before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Janet ran through the emergency room doors, in complete and total shock, this was not happening again. No, this couldn't be happening again. She could not lose another person she loved. Hannah was not far behind, Nick had called her, not wanting Janet to hear the news about Eddie over the phone. Not wanting her driving to the hospital in a panic. Not having the courage to tell her himself, still in shock from what happened. Eddie's blood still on his hands. Janet's eyes scanned the waiting room, a place she was much too familiar with, a place that didn't change no matter how many years went by. Ronnie was standing there in the corner, staring off into the distance still in shock himself. Nick sitting on the small sofa, his shirt covered with blood. Eddie's blood, just the sight of it and Janet thought she was going to pass out, she took a deep breath, rested her hand on her growing belly and tried to stay calm despite the screaming in her head.

"Janet!" Nick called out, relieved she was there, hoping they could finally get some information on Eddie. He stood quickly to meet her.

"Nick, what... happened?" She was finally able to choke out, unable to take her eyes off his shirt.

"Lauche and his buddies..." Nick could not contain the anger in his voice. "Ronnie heard a ruckus in the back...Three of them...They were beating the crap out of him, and then... We couldn't reach him in time... Matt took out a knife and stabbed him. It happened so quick Janet. So quick. After that they all ran." Janet raised her hands to her mouth to muffle the small scream that escaped. The thought of Eddie being stabbed, she visualized the moment and bile rose in her throat. The tears burning her eyes, as everything started to spin and Janet started to shut down, numbness taking over, her best defense mechanism. Nick quickly put his arm around her, she looked like she was about to pass out as all the color drained from her face and brought her over to the sofa to sit down. Her mind was in a million places, scattered with thoughts. "He is in surgery now, but they aren't giving us any information, were not family. Maybe you will have better luck."

"Was he conscious when you brought him here?"

"No Janet, no." Nick shook his head, his mind replaying the moment hands pressed to Eddie's abdomen to stop the bleeding. Ronnie in the background making a panicked 911 call, the sound of the sirens in the distance. His stomach turned.

Janet got up quickly, making her way to the nurses station, she needed to know what was happening. She needed information. Hannah quickly followed not wanting to leave her friends side.

"Um, excuse me. I am looking for some information about John Edward Latekka." Janet's voice was calm and steady. The young nurse looked up at her, indifferent and typed something into the keyboard.

"Spell that please..." She was chewing a piece of pink gum and something about that agitated Janet. It seemed unprofessional for someone telling you f your loved one was alive or dead to be chewing like a cow while giving you that information.

"L.A.T.E.K.K.A"

"Your name please?"

"Janet Meadows."

"And what is your relation to the patient?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you family?"

"Um, Eddie is my boyfriend." The nurse exhaled loudly, seeming aggravated.

"Sorry, no can do, you are not listed as his emergency contact." Janet thought for a second, if she wasn't the contact who the hell was?

"I'm sorry, you are telling me that you won't give me any information because I am not his emergency contact?" Janet's voice was clipped and on the verge of angry. "He is my boyfriend! He is in surgery! You have got to be KIDDING me right now!"

"Nope, rules."

"That's insane!" Hannah blurted out "Janet is having Eddie's baby for crying out loud, Nurse..." Hannah squinted to read the name on her name tag. "Miller, I am sure there is SOMETHING you can do?"

"Sorry, no. Regardless of your relationship, you're not family, you're not listed as a contact. HIPPA laws are in place for a reason. Why don't you call his father, ahhhh…Richard Latekka I am sure he can give you the information you need."

"I would love to speak with Richard Latekka, but he DIED in this hospital four years ago!" Janet was yelling now, unable to contain her anger, Ronnie and Nick making there way to the nurses station standing behind her. "Who is the charge nurse on duty?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me who is the god dammed charge nurse?"

"Um, Ann Catherson."

"Good, Annie and I went to high school together, page her NOW!"

* * *

Over the next half hour, the rest of the crew made their way to the waiting room, taking up the chairs and corners waiting for information. Janet sat there numb, trying to hold everything in. Trying not to think the worst. Trying not to remember the day she sat in this very place waiting for news about Rick. Trying not to remember how helpless she felt that day, how alone. She was trying not to feel guilty for Eddie being in the hospital, her relationship with Matt was really the cause of all of this. They had all told her to stay away from him. They all said, he was an awful person, bust she wouldn't listen. She had to figure it out for herself and now look at the huge mess that was her life. She wanted to hide, find a safe place and just hide, she wanted to scream and cry but she didn't. She just sat there quietly waiting. Knowing that if she started crying she wouldn't stop. Waiting patiently for Annie, who was trying work everything out. Janet saw Ray out of the corner of her eye, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Ray was there, someone she could lean on, someone who wouldn't ask her a bunch of inane questions. She turned her head to him and the moment her eyes locked with his she stood up and walked into his open arms. Everyone looked on, surprised that Ray was even there, shocked that it was he who Janet would turn to.

"How did you know I was here?" She was able to get out, not wanting to speak.

"The cops came to my house looking for Lauche. I guess they thought we were still friends." His voice calm but angry. He could see Janet was holding it all in, feeling the tension in her body.

"You need to let it out Janet, it's not good for the baby to keep it in..." His voice was now soothing, as he ran his hands over her back to comfort her. "Just breathe ok... how is he?"

"They won't tell me anything, not a damn thing... HIPPA laws. Annie Catherson is working on it but that was nearly an hour ago..."

"Ok, look, you wait here. Go sit...Let me see what I can do." He watched Janet make her way back to the sofa.

"Hannah Jane" he called out, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes, when he saw her tucked under Nick's arm. "Keep your eye on her, she is going to break." He whispered, painful to be so close to her again. Hannah nodded solemnly and followed Janet back to the sofa.

Ray and his family had been donating money to the hospital for years, in fact there was even a small cancer wing dedicated to his mother Lisa. He made two phone calls and in five minutes Janet was getting the information on Eddie that she needed, from the chief of surgery.

"So, he was badly beaten..." The doctor began " A few broken ribs, bruised kidneys, a fractured cheek bone, a mild concussion, nothing too serious on that front. But his spleen was ruptured and had to be removed. Now the stab wound was superficial, the angle, the force and t Mr. Latekka's abdomen muscles protected his organs, so that was a good thing. We just got him out of surgery you should be able to see him in a few minutes." Normally the doctor was quick to give this information to patients but he was told to treat this case like a VIP, and answered all of Janet's questions. He even offered to bring Janet to Eddie's room. She looked back at Ray, the gratitude she felt was overwhelming.

"Ray..."

"Don't even say it... I know... Go..."

* * *

Janet stepped into his room, so quiet, so still. The bruises that marred his face took her breath away, black and purple explosions across his face, so dark they looked painted on. They were punctuated by a row of stitches across his cheek. His knuckles were torn up, she was hoping Eddie gave as good as he got. Bruises ran up and down his arms and she could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like. Janet sat on the chair she pulled up to his bedside, wrapping her hand around his, running her fingers through his hair. She was so grateful to be close to him again. To see him, to touch him, to hear him breathing. Was it possible that they were just making love on her sofa only a few hours ago. The fear she felt, thinking she might never see him again, hear his voice, kiss his lips. It was paralyzing. She was trying to make sense of it all, how did they get here? How did this all happen? Through out the night, Nick and Hannah, Owen and Allison, Ikey, Sully all came in offering their support, all horrified by how Eddie looked. Janet sat there, like a stone not moving, not able to talk just waiting for Eddie to open his eyes.

Eddie began to stir, and the first thing he felt was pain, his face, his chest, his hands, his belly and back. It was a deep a burning throbbing pain. His head pounding, his mouth dry, his eyes heavy but he was determined to keep them open. He realized that he was in the hospital, remembering the epic beating he had just taken, the anger rising in him. He looked down and saw Janet's curly head resting on the edge of his bed, her hand woven in his. He smiled at the sound of her soft snore, his cheek screaming out in pain from the small movement. He reached to the side of his bed and hit the button for the nurse, needing some pain medication. That small movement causing a ricochet of pain through his entire body.

"Eddie, you're awake! There is a waiting room full of people that will be happy to hear that bit of news!" Annie smiled at him, checking the levels of his IV bag.

"How long have I been out Annie?" Eddie was happy to see a familiar face and one of the few women her knew from high school that he did not sleep with.

"A while, half a day. That little lady had not left your side for more then a bathroom break. All the drama it took to get her in here, I can understand why."

"Drama?"

"Yeah, she is not family, you're not married and she was not listed as your emergency contact, they still had Rick listed. There was almost a throw down at the nurses station when they wouldn't let her see you." Eddie laughed, wincing in pain, that was his Janet alright." Big Cat had to step in an threaten to pull his donations. Let me tell you it's been a hell of a day Latekka."

"It sounds like it." Annie could see the pain written all over his face.

"You hurting?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, I will call the doctor and get your meds increased, he will want to talk to you anyway, our VIP patient..." VIP patient Eddie said out loud, confused as she walked away. Eddie turned his attention back to Janet, and pulled his hand out of hers gently, scratching the top of her head and then shook her gently.

"Janet wake up baby." Janet opened her eyes, locking them with his and a broad smile spread across her face. She sat up, her neck and back unhappy with her, very unhappy.

"Eddie, thank God you are awake." She leaned up and kissed him gently, careful not lean on him. "How are you feeling?" She was trying to be strong, she didn't want to upset him.

"How do I look?"

"Baby, you look like shit." She chuckled.

"So I look how I feel then. How are you feeling?"

"How do I look, wait let me guess..." She leaned her chin on her hand, elbow propped up on his bed, so tired Janet was not sure she could hold it up another second.

"So I heard you had to bust some heads to get in here to see me." Janet looked at him with question in eyes "Annie she filled me in." Tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry. I am fine."

"They wouldn't… let me see you… or tell me anything. Nick was covered in your blood… I had no idea if you were alive or dead. Last time with Rick they wouldn't tell me anything either…"

"Janet, look at me, I am fine...Look nothing that won't heal, except maybe my pride."

"I know that now, but then..." her voice cracked, at the thought of him being gone. Eddie reached up and pulled her towards him, ignoring the pain. She rested her head on his chest.

"So you think you'll marry me now, Meadows?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as Janet looked at him and Janet nodded yes.

"I think so..." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Good, now I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Eddie, not happening."

"Janet, you have been here too long. You have the baby to think about. Look at me..."

"Eddie, they haven't caught Matt yet, I don't know if it is even safe for me to go home." His body tightened at the thought of Matt hurting Janet. Before Eddie could speak the doctor made his way into the room.

"Mr. Latekka, it's good to see you awake, are you in a some pain?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok I am going to increase your meds, but the police are outside and they are eager to speak with you. Do you think you can hold off for a little while more?" Eddie nodded, his desire to catch Matt and his goons outweighing any pain her was feeling. He wanted Janet safe.

"Ok, Good. I will send them in."

"Janet, I don't want you to hear all of this, OK.

"Eddie..." She tried to protest but Eddie had that look in his eye and she knew his mind would not change.

"No, Janet no. Please, go out to the waiting room ok."

"Hey Eddie, Janet."

"Steve, Billy. I wish I could say it was good to see you." He looked at Janet once more and she got up smiled at Steve and left the room.

* * *

Janet was a few feet away from her friends, when everything that had just happened clicked in her head, Matt the father of her child basically tried to kill Eddie, because of her and their lie, that mounted with the fact she was in the same room where she heard that Rick was dead. Janet couldn't hold back anymore. It was Ray and Hannah who realized what was happening, her lower lip started to quiver, her eyes glassy, her shoulders slumped.

"Janet." Ray got to her first and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok... just let it out ok..." Janet sobbed, her face tucked into Rays shoulder. Hannah ran her hand over Janet's hair.

"Ok Janet, its ok." Ray and Hannah shared a look of concern for their friend. "Janet, Eddie is fine. He is going to be fine."

"I know, your right. I just can't live with out him."

"Well you don't have to Janet. You don't have to." Ray whispered, holding her tighter.

* * *

Janet was finally sleeping, stretched out on the waiting room sofa, when Ray made his way into Eddie's room. Passing Steve and Billy on their way out. Even Ray was shocked at how badly Eddie was beaten, despite the fact that over the years he wanted to kick the crap out of him.

"How is she?"

"Not good, scared, exhausted. She won't leave, no matter what anyone says. She finally passed out on the sofa. What did the cops say?"

"The usual, they are looking for him. I gave them descriptions of the other two guys, I have seen them around Sully's over the years. The Ridge is a small place they shouldn't be too hard to find."

"But until they do, I am taking Janet home with me." Eddie hated the idea but nodded in agreement. "So anything you can say or do to help with this…"

"I hear you Ray. And thank you for what you did today." Ray nodded his head trying to downplay what he had done.

"I did it for Janet."

"Yeah, I know,"

"You know Eddie, I never liked you. Not one bit. You always seemed like such a self-centered asshole, much like myself. But the way you are taking responsibility for a baby that not yours, standing by Janet like that…"

"Ray, you have no idea what you are talking about." The shock and anger started to build in Eddie's chest.

"Come on Eddie, you might be able to fool your friends, but I would bet cash money that baby is Lauche's, so don't bother to deny it. I'm not trying to be a dick right now, I am just saying it's a good thing your doing. Matt never deserved Janet, he has always been a scumbag, even when we were kids. I would have done the same thing your doing to keep her and that baby away from him." Eddie nodded not confirming or denying what Ray was saying. "Anyway, I told Janet I would wake her when the cops left so do what you can to convince her to leave." Ray nodded and walked out the door. Eddie felt a chill run though his bones, Matt still out there while he was stuck in his hospital bed, having to rely on Ray to take care of Janet to keep her safe. The events of the day mixed with his growing pain was getting to be too much. He never wanted to go to sleep more in his entire life.

"Hey." Janet stood in the doorway feeling him out. "How did that go."

"It was fine Janet really. I just paged for the nurse, I really need my pain meds now. Like really. So you are going to stay with Ray for a few days, until they catch Matt."

"Eddie, I can stay here with you for a little longer."

"Janet you need to rest, really rest not just for you but for the baby. Now the cops are going to be watching your house, so you can go pickup some stuff and then…"

"I know, I know. Ray already demanded I stay with him."

"He is just looking out for you Janet. I am glad he is. Tell everyone to go home, thank then for coming and that I needed sleep OK." Janet nodded, not wanting to leave him. Still scared that something bad could happen. "Now come over her and give me a kiss before you go." Janet smiled and leaned down pressing her lips gently to his, tears in her eyes when she pulled away. "You were right Janet, I should have stayed on the sofa with you…


	18. Chapter 18

A week had passed, a long hard week full of doctors, police and sleepless nights. Eddie and Janet hadn't spent a single moment alone to talk, to relax, to make sense of everything that had happened. The guys were always hovering around him and Ray and Hannah around her. Matt was still out there somewhere. It was doubtful he was still in the Ridge, some said he was in Boston, others said he had a brother in Maine. Janet thought he went to New York, he had a friend there he would often talk about. The two goons that helped Matt were quickly found and arrested, they both worked at the Duf as grounds keepers. Matt had known them for years and paid them for their help, They didn't know where he was either but they too wanted to find out. What was suppose to be a quick confrontation, maybe an ass kicking, turned into attempted murder charges and they were out for Matt's blood.

Janet was still at Ray's, and was finally getting comfortable there despite the sleepless nights and raging morning sickness that was made worse by the stress and worry. After a few fights and throw downs, Ray had eased up a bit, not watching her as intently and they fell into a routine. He still wouldn't let her go anywhere alone, driving her to and from work and to the hospital. Between everyone in town keeping a look out and Sully, Owen and Ikey Janet had round the clock eyes are her. She felt like an animal at the zoo, watched and pointed at. The only saving grace is that the baby rumors got lost in the shuffle of Eddie's attack.

Eddie was losing his mind, being indoors for a week, on drugs, in pain. Matt still out there, Janet, the baby, the house on Jefferson. It was all too much, so when the doctors finally said he could be released Eddie didn't want to wait another second. He was still in so much pain, just a smallest movement would rattle his ribs, his kidneys still burned, his wounds still not healed, stitches still holding his flesh together. He had yet to wrap his head around everything that had happened and all he had was the time in his bed to think things over and over again. He felt helpless, something he had only experienced when his father died and it was something he hoped to never feel again.

All the boys were around Eddie bed, talking and making plans. Janet stood in the doorway watching them. She was torn, happy that Eddie was coming home, that they were both going home actually but there was something amiss, something not quite right and she needed to be alone with Eddie just to talk. He had shut her out, leaning on Nick and Owen. Making decisions, life decisions without so much as a word to her.

Nick noticed Janet in the door way, he cleared his throat and motioned his head in her direction. It was then that she felt like she was somehow intruding, like an interloper in this tight knit group and her stomach turned.

"There she is..." Eddie called out from the bed as Ikey and Owen parted the seas to let her through. His smile seamed forced, his tone to bright.

Janet kissed him on the forehead and looked around at the guilty faces, none of the boys wanting to look her in the eye.

"Ok, guys, what goes on?" Janet sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms on her chest. They all looked at Eddie who took a long time before answering. Eddie knew what he was about to say was not going to go over well but deep down he and the boys figured it was the best thing for everyone involved.

"Well, we were just talking about... living arrangements."

"Living arrangements..." Janet repeated matching Eddies tone.

"Yeah, I uh, am still in a lot of pain and think it might be best if I go back to Gelson for a bit." Janet felt like the air was being sucked out of the room. "I am going to need help doing like the basic stuff, and you are in no condition to do it Janet. The baby and all. Phil is there 24/7, and a nurse is going to come for a few days. Plus Matt is still an issue, and in this condition I couldn't do anything to stop him." Eddie said bitterly "So I think you should stay at Ray's where I know you are safe and sound and I will take Ikey's room on the first floor, he will take mine upstairs. Just until I am back to 100%" It killed Eddie that he couldn't take care of her, that he was in a weakened state, that Matt had this power over their lives.

"Eddie, that could be weeks and weeks from now." Janet implored, recalling everything the doctor said about his healing. Eddie nodded knowing she was right "Wow, fine if this is what you want then fine Eddie." Janet stood to leave, she couldn't contain the anger and disappointment.

"Janet come on don't..." Eddie sat up in his bed and reached for her ignoring the pain that shot through his body.

"Don't what?! Be mad, or hurt that you decided to discuss this with your friends before talking to ME about it. Kinda like how you failed to mention that you told the realtor that WE were not buying the house on Jefferson anymore." Eddies face dropped along with his out stretched arm, she was right he had totally forgotten to tell Janet about that. "Yeah, she called this morning and asked if we wanted to see more houses when you were better. So that was news to me too. But I am sure you guys all knew about it right?" Janet looked around the crowded room, again no one would look her in the eye.

"Janet I am sorry, there has just been so much happening."

"Yeah, well great. You know Eddie just do what you want, you always do anyway. I mean this is what you do when things get hard you just cut me out completely." The memory of their estrangement after his fathers death passed in both their minds. Janet turned to leave, pushing past Owen.

"Janet, its not like THAT! Please don't go, come on. I am getting out of here today."

"You don't need me here Eddie, you have YOUR boys. They can get you where you need to go. What do you really need me here for..." She stormed out of the room and was down the hallway before she allowed herself to cry. Angry that Eddie was pushing her away, angry that Matt was able to destroy what little happiness she had.

* * *

"Eddie, she's right you have really cut her out of all of this." Eddie looked at Owen, and just shook his head.

"I know, I mean I know it NOW. But I was just trying to protect her I guess, I should have told her about the house, it's just I will be in no condition for that kind of labor for months. The baby is like coming... we need to be settled in somewhere. I just didn't think... DAMN IT!" Eddie swatted the tray from his breakfast, sending it crashing to the floor. Causing Ikey to jump out of the way, powdered scrambled eggs on his work boots.

"Hey!" He grumbled "Temper Eddie temper!"

"Aww Ikey just shut the hell up!"

"Eddie look ,calm down! This had been a crazy week. Lets just all relax. OK. You're getting out of here in an hour, we will get you settled and I am sure Janet will calm down too." Nicky was trying to reassure his friend, hoping that he was right.

* * *

Janet had no where to go, she had taken off the day to spend with Eddie, she didn't want to go back to Ray's and she didn't feel safe alone at her place. She was sick of being watched, sick of how nice everyone was being, she just wanted to be somewhere she felt safe . She drove around the Ridge aimlessly, all of her things were in the trunk of her car. Her plans for she and Eddie to move back into her house today thwarted. Somehow she found herself on the interstate and a few hours later she was pulling into Livvie's driveway.

"Hey you!" Livvie shouted as she opened the front door, Wrapping Janet in her arms. Janet slacked against her, happy to be far away from the Ridge and Matt and yes even Eddie. "So you have had the worst week ever huh?" All Janet could do was nod. "Well since you can't drink how about some ice cream?" Janet lifted her head off Livvie's shoulder and smiled.

"So Eddie is just pulling away, just like that?" Livvie stood in front of her freezer, surveying the ice cream choices. She held up a pint of Chunky Monkey and a gallon of French Silk. Janet tapped on the French silk and turned to get the bowls.

"It feels that way Liv, I mean he has been so strange I don't even know how to read him anymore."

"Maybe you need to stop trying to read him and try talking to him. One scoop or two?"

"Dumb question Liv, two...I tried that too, and he just played the whole I am tired and am in pain card. I think he blames me for all of this." Livvie handed her the bowl and they made there way back to the living room plopping on the sofa.

"No he doesn't. That's crazy."

"It's really not. It is my fault. I am the reason Matt did all of this." Janet wanted to tell Livvie the truth, about the baby but she couldn't.

"You are just projecting Janet. Its what you do...

"Are you really trying to shrink me right now, seriously?"

"Well yes, kinda .Isn't hat why you are here? because you want me to tell you like it is?"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I am sick of the sound of my own voice .Tell me about you..."

"There is not a damn thing to tell, I am painfully single, I work too much, my biological clock is ticking and I need a hair cut. Oh and Jim is getting re-married!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, getting remarried, in the fall. He called me out of "respect" to let me know."

"To who?"

"This is going to knick you on your ass...Amelia..."

"No freaking way... Amelia Barry?"

"The one and only!" Amelia was providence version of Rory Dunlop.

"Well fuck him and Fuck her, they actually deserve each other."

"hell yes they do..."

"Liv, can I ask you something, you might not like it but..."

"What?"

"I think Frankie has a maybe thing for you... Maybe you should have a maybe thing for him..."

"Janet shut up, no he doesn't. We are just friends and he is your ex for crying out loud."

"Eddie and I were just friends. All I am saying is if that were to happen. you and Frankie... I would really be happy about it... like really happy."

"I think I would be too..." Janet phone rang again, distracting them both. Eddie's name on the screen. He had left her five messages in the past few hours and she couldn't bring herself to listen to them.

"Janet you should answer the Phone, he must be worried about you."

"Liv..."

" No Janet, he is probably going crazy thinking that Matt could have you or whatever. You are being really passive aggressive right now. Call Hannah at least let her know, she can spread the word."

* * *

Eddie slammed down his cell phone, pissed that Janet was being so childish. With everything going on, just ignoring him like this was unacceptable. What if Matt came back, or she got into an accident or a million other things.

"That was Hannah." Nick called out shoving his cell phone back into his pocket. "She said that Janet called and said she was in Providence, with Livvie. Who the hell is Livvie?" Nicked hated to be the messenger

"Janet is where?!" Eddie yelled out from the sofa at Gelson.

"Providence Eddie. "

"She went all the way to Rhode fucking Island?!"

"Janet was really... upset Eddie. Really upset. Hannah is worried."

"What Else did Hannah say Nick..."

"Eddie come on?"

"No Nick, what else..."

"Give him a break Eddie."

"Stay out of this Phil, What else did she say Nick?"

"She said that Janet didn't want to come back. She said that she was sick of being watched and worried about, and that she was sick of you pushing her away. She thinks you blame her for what happened" Eddie went numb, Janet was running away again and this time she was out of his reach. He picked up his phone and dialed her number again.

"Hello?"

"JANET?"

"No Eddie, it's Livvie. Janet's in the shower. She would have my ass for answering the phone otherwise. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap Liv. How is she?"

"Scared Eddie, really scared. I have never seen her like this before. So emotional, so afraid."

"God damn it Liv, why won't she speak to me. I know I fucked up but I have been worried sick."

"Eddie, I really can't say... you know... girl code.. but she is here, she is fine. Just give her some time. I mean she has lost everyone who has ever really mattered to her and last week she thought she lost you. Plus she is pregnant. And you 86'ed the house that she thought was her happily ever after, with not even a word... I mean what would you have done if the shoe was on the other foot." Eddie nodded absorbing every word Livvie said.

"Ok, Liv, ok. Just tell her to call me... I need to hear her voice."

"I will Eddie and you get better real quick ok... Bye."

* * *

In total Eddie left her seven messages, ranging from contrite, to worried, angry, livid, sad, and back to contrite again. She listened to them over and over, building up the nerve to call him back. Olivia had set her up in the guest room, a place Janet knew well, a place she could stay as long as she wanted, needed. She finally dialed his number, the phone only ringing once before he picked up.

"Janet?" His voice was filled with anxiety, and Janet took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey Eddie." Eddie relaxed at the sound of her voice, and closed his eyes, leaning back in bed.

"Are you ok?" Janet nodded her head, then realizing he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I am fine, how are you?"

"How do you think I am Janet, please come home. This is crazy."

"Home... Ray's house is not home Eddie. I just don't think I can right now. I need a few days. My gut is telling me to stay here." Janet was lying, everything in her gut was telling her to go home, fight for him, fight with him. Fix this and make it right.

"Janet, look I am so sorry about the house and all it's just not the right time to buy a place that needs so much work."

"I get that Eddie, I do. Hell I even agree with you. But that should have been a conversation you and I had together. Look, I didn't call to fight, I just wanted to tell you that I am fine, and am staying here for a bit. OK."

"Janet, how long is a bit."

"I don't know, I guess when I am back to 100%" her tone was flip, and disconnected, it took Eddie aback how cold she was being.

"That's not fair..."

"No I guess it's not fair Eddie, but what is fair? None of this is fair. Look you made it very clear that you don't need me right now so..."

"I never said that."

"Yeah you did. Good night Eddie."

"Janet don't hang up..." But it was too late, Eddie was talking to dead air.

* * *

_Janet pounded on the door at Gelson, it was so late it was early when Phil finally answered the door. She was shocked to see Janet there, all dressed up with a pained look on her face. _

_"Janet, are you ok. its like three in the morning."_

_"I am sorry to wake you Phil."_

_"I was up, Rich Man Poor Man marathon. No worries."_

_"Is Eddie here?"_

_"Yeah I'm here." Eddie called out as he descended from the stairs pulling a tee shirt over his head an then buttoned his jeans and his belt "What's going on." Eddie and Phil shared a glance and Phil made his way back to his bedroom._

_Janet walked out to the porch steps and sat down, Eddie joined her and she leaned her shoulder against his. _

_"Jimmy asked me to marry him tonight." Eddie winced, it was the only thing he was able to think about._

_"I know." Janet looked at him in complete and total shock._

_"You knew, I mean he told you?"_

_"Yeah tonight, before you left. Congrats!" Eddie did his best to muster up a shred of excitement for her._

_"I told him no." Now it was Eddie's turn for complete and total shock._

_"You what?"_

_"I don't know what happened, we had a great dinner and then he drove me out to the lake. He got down on one knee and said all these really sweet things. And then I just said no...Like No. it was awful. Like my heart spoke before my mind had a chance to weigh in."_

_"Wait, you're not in love with Jimmy?" _

_"I guess not, I mean I love him. But IN love with him. I don't know. We have been together for almost three years, and he has always been there for me but we don't fight ever and we don't really laugh either."_

_"Come on you guys never fight?"_

_"Nope not once in three years, he is just so sweet and nice and there is really nothing to fight about."_

_"That sounds... boring." Janet chuckled despite her somber mood._

_"That's a good word for it. I don't know, I mean I could be happy with him. I could see a life you know, kids and a house and all of that. But..."_

_"You want more..."_

_"Yeah, I guess I do. But now I am kinda panicking that I made the wrong choice. I mean I am like 27 years old and I just ended a relationship with an amazing man"_

_"Wait a second you guys broke up?" Janet looked at Eddie like he was dipped in stupid._

_"Uh, yeah that's what I have been saying."_

_"No you said you turned down his proposal, but you broke up with him too."_

_"Well yeah, I guess we broke up with each other."_

_"Janet you did the right thing. Your gut has always been your best asset..."_

_"Is that a fat joke jerk?"_

_"Janet shut up! You know what I mean, if your first reaction was no, then you are making the right decision." _

_"Yeah?" Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and smiled. Ok, this was good, she said no. _

_"Yeah..."_

* * *

It was after midnight when Janet appeared in the doorway of Livvie's bedroom, her bags in hand. Livvie looked up at her and smiled, relieved that Janet came to it on her own.

"You headed back?" She sat up from her bed as Janet nodded. "Are you OK to drive its late."

"I am good, its not to far and I really need to fix this. My gut is telling me to go home. My stupid fucking gut. You were right, coming here was passive aggressive and no better then what Eddie did. I need to deal with it."

"Call me when you're back in the ridge OK."

"I will."

* * *

Janet drove for hours in the night, a road she was very familiar with. A trip she could have taken with her eyes closed. She was a lone car on the road, her radio playing softly, her head bobbing to the sound of Christina Perri's voice. Janet ran her hand over her belly, she was finally popping, just about to hit the three month mark. She couldn't help but smile as she drove up Jefferson Road on her way to Gelson. It was almost four in the morning, exhausted she walked through the front door, using the key they kept hidden under the porch swing. The house was dark and quiet as she made her way to the back of the house, where Eddie was staying. She opened the door with a creek, Eddie raised his head, not able to sleep with Janet so far away. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey."

"You came back…"

"Yeah, I should have left, I was just pissed."

"I can see why, I was a dick."

"You were a dick yes." Eddie chuckled and winced in pain. Janet rushed to him and sat on the bed. "You're still in a lot of pain?"

"Yeah, but it is what it is."

"I am sorry Eddie, I really am."

"Janet this, none of this was your fault, this was all Matt and his stupidly."

"I set the ball in motion…"

"Janet no you didn't. Look it happened, it was bound to one way or the other. Its over now, they will catch him, he will go to jail and we cal all move on with our lives." Janet nodded but she still felt responsible. "Look, I am sorry about the house, I should have talked to you first. But I just cant do all that work right now. They baby will be here before we know it, we need to find something move in."

"Eddie, the house I have is fine."

"Janet…"

'Eddie its fine, maybe down the road we can revisit this but its fine. And honestly this has nothing to do with the house. It has to do with you and me and how be deal with things together. All we do is fight… Look, I am so tired, can we just go to sleep. We can deal with all of this tomorrow"

Eddie nodded and Janet got up to leave the room.

"Were are you going?"

"The sofa, your ribs and everything."

"Janet don't be stupid…"

"Eddie honestly, I came home to work this out but I am still really mad at you. I am just too tired to deal with it right now. I am going to sleep on the sofa." Eddie could see the exhaustion on her face and in her body, he belly just starting to stretch her tee shirt. He nodded, sinking back down into his bed, mad that he let this all go this far.

"I will talk to you in the morning."

"Good night Eddie."


	19. Chapter 19

Phil was shocked and relieved to find Janet fast asleep on his sofa, curled up, snoring softly. He wondered if Eddie knew she was home, hoping he did. His freak out over her being gone was good for no one. Pizza Girl bounded down the stairs, full of vim and vigor ready to start the day, calling out Phil's name. He tried to shush her, but her voice echoed through the house. Janet was already stirring.

"Hey guys." She grumbled, stretching slightly, pulling down her tee-shirt the rose up over her growing belly. Phil could help but look and smile. After listening to Eddie talking about Janet and the baby all night, Phil began to wonder what it would be like to have a baby with Emily.

"Sorry Janet, I didn't know you were sleeping here. Hell we didn't even know you were back did we Philly?" He nodded no, and put his arm over Pizza Girls shoulder.

"No problem. I needed to get up anyway" Janet sat up and pulled the blanket around her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "This sofa is comfortable I see why you guys always end up sleeping down here."

"Are you hungry?" Phil asked wanting to be useful. Janet thought for a second, waiting to see if the morning sickness came. Pleased when it didn't.

"Actually Phil I am starving, I think the last thing I ate was ice cream."

"I can make some Eggs and toast."

"That sounds perfect thank you." Phil shuffled off to the kitchen and Pizza Girl sat on the sofa next to Janet pulling on her covers. Janet laughed and threw them over Pizza Girls legs.

"I hate the a/c but you know Phil he hates to be hot... So I am glad you came back. Eddie he kinda flipped out last night."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if i should come back , but here I am."

"What happened? I mean everything was fine and then BAM!"

"Since everything went down with Matt, Eddie has just been pushing me away. I bet you knew about the house on Jefferson before I did right?" Pizza Girl couldn't hide the look in her eye and nodded solemnly "See, he talks to everyone but me. He is unbelievable."

"I think he is just watching out for you, he loves you and he wants to keep you safe. Safe from pain, disappointment..."

"Yeah well in his efforts to avoid it he actually causes it. I worry that he will realize that his life was way easier before we got together. That all I have managed to do in these few short months is ruin his life."

"Janet that is crazy..."

"Really think about it. Before me, he had a new girl every week, no muss no fuss, he had his freedom, now he has to deal with me, and all my baggage and then a baby, a baby that isn't even h..." Janet caught herself, for the first time since the lie began Janet almost slipped "here yet, but is coming before we know it. And then if all of that wasn't enough Matt."

"Janet he loves you, when you love someone all the bull shit and trials don't matter. Look at me and Phil, i have had to over look a ton of his crap to be with him but I love him. You have had to put up with your fair share of crap with Eddie, despite general consensus he is not perfect. And Eddie loves you and is so happy about the baby, god he kept talking about it yesterday. He is going to give us all baby fever. And Matt is so not your fault." Janet opened her mouth to object.

"She's right." Eddie called out from the hallway, startling them both.

"Emily would you give us a minute please." She nodded and quickly scurried off to the kitchen to find Phil.

"We can't keep having this same fight over and over Janet. I am not going anywhere, I am not going to wake up one day and think Jeeze what a pain in the ass Meadows and our kid are, maybe I should just leave."

"Eddie I know you think that now but things change, people change and what happened with Matt. Look at everything that has happed in a few months."

"Yeah ok lets do that. I had a miserable sad life. I loved you from a distance, pretending that I didn't. I used women and allowed myself to be used over and over again, looking for something that I already had. And now I have you, you are mine finally and all I want to keep you safe and make you Happy and I am failing at both."

"You are not failing Eddie, we are failing."

"I mean you drove all the way to Rhode Island Janet, that can't happen again, we cant keep running away from each other when things get hard."

"That's why I came back... That's why I am here now... because i guess if I am being honest the reason I was so freaked...in the hospital you asked me to uh..."

"Marry me..." Eddie said softly.

"Yeah, and then not a word, you didn't tell anyone so I didn't tell anyone...I thought maybe you just got caught up in the moment, and then you regretted it. You know when the drugs wore off."

"Janet, I would not have asked you if I didn't mean it. I wasn't sure if you meant it when you said yes, you have been so anti-marriage."

"Well I did... mean it." He smiled at her broadly.

"Ok, so how about this for a new plan... We tell everyone we are engaged ASAP and we both stay here at Gelson until I am well enough to go home."

"I like that idea much better."

"Good as long as you don't mind sleeping in the couch." Eddie teased

"Hey!" Eddie wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the pain and he kissed her gently.

"Hey Janet you're back?" Ikey grumbled, walking into the living room, in only his boxers plopping on the sofa, interrupting their kiss.

"Morning Ike." Eddie grumbled. He grabbed the remote and started flipping the channels.

"Is Phys making breakfast, I am starving. I could eat like an entire person."

"Imagine that." Eddie said sarcastically. Ikey looked at him and let out a loud, earth quaking belch. "Jesus Ikey!"

"Waaaaahhh?"

"How long did the doctor say it would take for you to heal?" Janet asked him only half joking.

"Breakfast is ready!" Emily called out from the kitchen. Janet helped ease Eddie off the sofa as best she could, but his sheer size was a deterrent. Ikey laughed at her, motioning that she should step back as he guided his friend off the sofa and into the dining room.

"Pizza Girl where do you want him?" Ikey asked trying to figure out where to deposit Eddie. She pointed at the nearest chair and Janet sat beside him.

"Looks great Phil." The table was full of platters of Eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast. Janet's stomach grumbled, loudly.

"Hungry huh?" Eddie laughed in her ear. Janet blushed embarrassed.

"Knock Knock." Nick Called in from the front door, Hannah and Sam right behind him. "A little bird told me breakfast was being served here"

"Come in come in, fix yourselves a plate. Owen and Allison will be here in a minute." Hannah sat next to Janet and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I am soooooo happy you came back. I was prepared to drive to Providence today."

"It was what you said that made me come back so..." Hannah smiled, glad that she was able to get thru to her friend. "God you can be a bitch when you are right."

"You know it."

* * *

_Nick had left in a hurry, some drama with Eddie and Hannah was left alone a ball of nerves, tomorrow was the day she and Nick were going to tell Sam the truth. That Gavin was not his father. They had talked about it over and over, tried a million different ways to say the same exact thing. The more they thought about it the harder it became, all the what if's out there lingering. What if Sam was angry or hurt, would he feel betrayed, lied to. Would he ever trust her again. Hour after hour, playing the moment she would tell him over in hear head it was maddening, she wish she could just tell him know and get it over with. Her cell phone rang, Ice Ice Baby, she knew is was Janet._

_"Hey you, where have you been all day?" She needed her friend, Janet was always the voice of reason. _

_"Um, I am in Providence."_

_"Uh, why are you in Providence?"_

_"Eddie and I got into a fight."_

_"So you ran to providence, wow. Nice. Wait he got home from the hospital today." Janet filled Hannah in on what had happened, she listened intently._

_"Well you are just a fucking idiot Janet!"_

_"Um excuse me?"_

_"You heard me a fucking idiot. Eddie is a scared little boy right now, and you running is not going to help the situation."_

_"Hannah..."_

_"No, Janet no, listen to me that man loves you, and he is Mr. Take Care of Everyone. He is that guy. And now guess what he cant take care of you and he is bugging out. You need to be there for him, not fighting with him."_

_"Its more complicated then that Hannah, I think he might be changing his mind."_

_"Changing his mind about what exactly?"_

_"About me and the baby and the house and everything..."_

_"He wouldn't do that, I mean he couldn't. You guys are having a baby..."_

_"Hannah, the baby...its isn't Eddie's" Janet finally said the words and felt like a weight had been lifted. Hannah caught her breath, deep down she had known the truth, but she wasn't going to push Janet until she was ready. _

_"I know, Janet. I know. But it is his, in the way that it matters. You need to trust in that and get out of your head. He is not pushing you away because he does not love it its because he does not want you to see him as weak. You know how hard it must of been for him to admit he couldn't fix the house. To say it out loud, Eddie Latekka, saying there was something he couldn't do. Come on Janet. Listen you need to get your ass back to the ridge and fix this, I mean it. Don't make me come there and drag you back."_

_"I'll think about it Hannah, but right now I just feel like I need some space, I am tried of being scared and watching my back, I am tired of worrying and wondering. I just need to be alone for a little while and be._

_"That sounds like running to me Janet." _

"_Well, yeah… it's what I do."_

* * *

"What goes on?" Owen bellowed, a pink box of pastry in hand.

"Big O!" Eddie shouted out.

"I come bearing sweet deliciousness." He said kissing Allison "Oh and I brought donuts too."

"Well, I am glad you are all here actually. Uh Janet and I have a little news."

"Let me guess you're getting married?" Ikey yelled out.

"Well thanks Ikey, but yes I asked and she finally said yes!" Hannah and Allison both let out a loud squeal.

"Ok, guys I am two for two... Pay up bitches!" Ikey stood up hand extended. Everyone at the table groaned but reached into their wallets.

"Wait you guys had another bet?" Janet asked in shock.

"Sorry babe, but yeah." Eddie looked at he before handing Ikey a twenty. " Ikey said before the end of your first trimester. I thought I would wear you down by Christmas. Matt fucking Lauche cost me twenty bucks."

"Hannah you too?" Janet asked embarrassed.

"Uh yeah, I went with after the baby was born. You're not a stubborn as I though you were."

* * *

"So that was my ma." Eddie grumbled a few days later, throwing the phone on the table.

"Yeah I kinda figured that." Janet sat beside him on the sofa, running her hand on his thigh.

"She is coming here for a visit, I told her about the baby and the engagement and the beating, like YOU told me too and now she wants to see me."

"Eddie, you needed to tell her, I mean come on." Janet understood his resistance, she even agreed with him, but at the end of the day she was still his mother and she knew that Eddie needed to resolve their issues.

"Babe the last time I saw here was a month after my dad died, she came for like two days and went back to Maine."

* * *

_"Hey Ma." Eddie managed to get out. He stood on the porch at Gelson, slightly hung over, hands shoved in his pockets. _

_"Johnny boy, I have missed you." She was the only one who called him __John, it always made him crazy. She wrapped her arms around him, and he was unresponsive, he could bring himself to hug her back. It broke her heart that he son could never forgive her for leaving. She had waited until he graduated, waited until he was old enough to understand but he never really did. _

_"Ma, Call me Eddie please. You know I hate that John shit." She nodded, a pained look on her face and for a second Eddie felt bad. She had been there for less then a minute and he was already being a dick. _

_" So...Did you eat we could go to Ridge Pizza and get a slice." She smiled at the olive branch, he remembered how much she loved the ridge pizza._

_"I would like that."_

_They drove in silence, Eddie not able to think of what to say. His mother almost afraid to say the wrong thing, so she said nothing. After placing their order they made there way thru the crowded restaurant and took a small table in the back. Eddie cracked open their cans of soda._

_"So, how are you doing Eddie. I know this must be hard for you."_

_"Hard, yeah that's one word for it." He took a long sip from his soda, in an effort to stop himself from saying what was on the tip of his tongue. _

_"So tell me about your life your friends." She was desperate to keep the conversation light, wanting a window into his life. "I cant wait to meet this Janet person your dad told me about."_

_"Uh, dad told you about Janet?" Eddie was shocked. He had missed Janet the last few weeks, and hearing her name come from his mother mouth was jarring. "You and dad talked?"_

_"Yes we did, not a lot. A few times a year, he would fill me in about what you were up to. We were working towards being friends he and I." Her voice was sad and wistful. _

_"Wow mom Just wow. I mean had you have come to the funeral you could have met Janet live and in person, you could have seen all of my friends because they were actually THERE for me."_

_"Eddie, I am sorry that I couldn't be here for the funeral. I was thousands of miles away."_

_"Yeah I know. But they have these things called planes, you get on them and they take you places in a hurry."_

_" Eddie I just couldn't... It was just too hard. _

_"There is that word again. Hard. My father died, the man you were married to for twenty years and it took you a month to come. A MONTH!"_

_"Eddie I didn't come to fight."_

_"So why did you come here?"_

_"I wanted to see you, make sure you were ok. I also have some papers to sign for the house, the lawyer told you right."_

_"Yeah he did. So you came for the will then." Eddie said disgusted._

_"No Eddie, I came for you. I want to try and fix this. I have missed you."_

_"Yeah, well dad missed you..."_

_"That's not fair Eddie, your dad and I..."_

_"I really don't want to hear your excuses. I really don't. If you wanted to "fix this" then you would have been here a month ago." Eddie stood abruptly,_

_leaving his car key on the table. "Enjoy your pizza."_

_"Eddie wait..." She called out to him, but he just walked away faster. He started to walk to Sully's, he wanted to see Janet to talk to her. But then he remember they weren't speaking and he got on his cell and called Ellen instead._

* * *

"Eddie, you need to work things out with her. I mean you don't plan on telling her the truth about the baby." Eddie nodded no. "So this is going to be her grandchild, my parents are gone, you dad is gone. She is it."

"We have friends Janet, and Sully, Gram and Gramps. Even the Commander. I just don't trust her."

"I know, but maybe that can change. Look she is coming so... wait where is she staying?"

"Your place..."

"Eddie!"

"Well she cant stay here, there is no room at the inn, your place is empty. She will be here Saturday. And she is bringing the new husband, Gary. What kind of name is Gary." Eddie shuddered, he had managed to avoid meeting Gary after all these years and now he had no choice in the matter.

"Shit Eddie, I have to go clean the place and hide some stuff..." Eddie smiled broadly.

"What kind of stuff..." He asked cocking his head.

"Eddie you know damn well what I am talking about, so wipe that shit eating grin off your face."

* * *

She walked into her house the next day alone and felt uneasy. She felt like she was being watched and was trying to convince herself that it was paranoia. Nearly two weeks since the attack and Matt had yet to be found. She kept looking over her shoulder, jumping at every creaking floor board and wind that blew and finally called Steve who sent a car over to watch the house while she was there. Janet cleaned her house from top to bottom and stocked it with food and drinks. Fresh towels in the bathroom and fresh sheets on the bed. She hid what needed to be hidden, locked it actually in her office. She finally picked up the weeks worth of mail and headed back to Eddie. She found him laid out on the sofa, with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Hey you!" He sat up slightly, the pain still there but not as bad, but the pain still showed on his face.

"You ok?" Janet stomach turned everyone he winced, Janet kissed him gently, tasting the beer on his lips and she sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Its fine, really. Where have you been?"

"I went by my house and cleaned up."

"Janet... you didn't go alone did you."

"Yeah I did, but then I felt kinda spooked, so I called Steve he sent a car over."

"Good." Eddie was relieved that Janet wasn't taking any chances,

"Here this is all of you." She handed him a large stack of mail and magazines. Eddie started rummaging thru the envelopes. "So there is something I wanted to talk to you about actually..."Then Janet realized that he was not paying any attention to her. Eddie tore into a yellow manila envelope, anxiety plastered across his face. He looked over the letter intently, and finally a smile spread across his face and he handed the letter to Janet.

"My test results, all negative... No cooties for me! Slam freaking dunk." Janet laughed at how he could always incorporate some kind of sports analogy into every conversation.

"Well, well Mr. Latekka, you dodged about a hundred bullets. If only you were, what did you call it 100%."

"I don't have to be 100% to give a 100%." Eddie looked at her with raised eyebrows and his lets fuck expression.

"Eddie, you cannot be serious, no freaking way..." Janet shook her head no and meant it.

"It has been weeks, 2 long weeks to be exact." Eddie said like a child wanting a cookie.

"Who are you telling. I know how long its been. But you aren't healed enough for that, and you know it."

"Janet… Come on… we can be careful…"

"Eddie, when you are like 75% , we can tear each other apart but until then… no. Its too soon, you still have stitches for crying out loud."

"Fine, fine." Janet sat there looking at him, and a sly smile spread across her face.

"Eddie, come on. I have an idea."

"An idea huh?"

"Yes, an idea. Do you think I can get you in to the bedroom without the boys help."

"Hell yes you can."


End file.
